Primeval: Worlds Apart
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: A rip in time is allowing long-extinct prehistoric monsters to enter the 21st century. To unlock the mystery of the anomalies, a special team of investigators are called in to face the fiercest creatures the world has ever seen.
1. Prolouge: Leapin' Lizards

**Primeval:** Worlds Apart

**Summary: **A rip in time is allowing long-extinct prehistoric monsters to enter the 21st century. To unlock the mystery of the anomalies, a special team of investigators are called in to face the fiercest creatures the world has ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It was night and the crowds of frantic shoppers had driven home hours ago.

Now the out-of-town supermarket was virtually deserted, apart from a lone cleaner who mopped the floor, working his way up one aisle and down another.

Nodding to the rhythm of the music blaring through his headphones, it took a moment for him to notice a faint thumping in the background.

When he looked up, he saw a woman hammering urgently at the glass doors. She had long dark hair and fine features.

The cleaner smiled at the stupidity of the general public. The shop had been closed for hours, so she'd just have to make her purchases tomorrow.

Then, without removing his headphones, he carried on making neat, glossy arcs with his wet mop.

Outside the supermarket, the woman gave up trying to attract the cleaner's attention. The terrible noise was growing louder.

Something was crashing through the dense forest that bordered the car park. She whirled around her eyes widened in horror.

Then she ran. With an almighty roar, a huge creature burst from between the trees and pounded towards her.

It was bigger than a rhino, with small, beady eyes, powerful legs and clawed feet. Evil-looking sabre teeth glinted in the pale lamplight.

The beast paused for only a moment before thundering after its prey.

The woman hurled herself between two parked cars. Crash! One car was sent cartwheeling across the car park.

She rolled underneath the second vehicle and out the other side, just in time. A split second later, the car crumpled beneath the animal's colossal weight.

"Mum!" a second voice cut through the destruction, the woman paused as did the creature both turning in the direction of the voice.

On the outskirts of the dark forest stood a young girl, her dark locks pulled back into a low ponytail and her pale face contrasted against the darkness of the trees.

The creature roared in her general direction and then it was racing towards her. The little girl stood frozen in fear.

In desperation, the woman grabbed a hub cap from one of the wrecked cars and hurled it like a Frisbee. The beast stopped, distracted by the shiny disc of metal flashing in the light. It was just the chance she needed.

The woman hurtled towards the end of the car park, catching the young child around the waist, and both mother and child vanished into the dark forest beyond.

Behind them, the creature realized that its quarry had slipped away and roared its frustration to the dark skies.

Inside the supermarket, the cleaner continued mopping.

He saw nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Re-write of my story Primeval: Worlds Apart.**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday 22, January 2012 at 09:31pm**


	2. Leapin' Lizards

**Primeval:** Worlds Apart

**Summary: **A rip in time is allowing long-extinct prehistoric monsters to enter the 21st century. To unlock the mystery of the anomalies, a special team of investigators are called in to face the fiercest creatures the world has ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

_Eight years later..._

"I don't understand how you can be late every single time!" Professor Nick Cutter spoke, as he walked briskly through the university campus. Lean and laid-back, he was far too good-looking to be a lecturer.

Beside him was a young man with sandy coloured hair and soulful eyes - his trusty lab assistant, Stephen Hart, and a teenage girl with long dark hair, blue eyes and fine features - his 16-year-old daughter, Kaylee Cutter.

Their destination was the Department of Evolutionary Zoology. "I couldn't pull that off, even if I planned it!"

Kaylee huffed as she hoisted her backpack up onto both her shoulders "That Dad..." she stressed "is because you're the time-keeper and reliable one!" she stated.

"Professor Cutter!"

A student stumbled eagerly towards them, his progress hampered by a bag of heavy books. He had a likeable face, unruly hair and the pasty complexion of a man who avoided exercise. In his haste, he tripped scattering books across the ground. Bending to retrieve them, he looked up at Cutter awkwardly.

"Connor Temple, Professor" he gasped

"Never heard of it," said Cutter absent-mindedly

The student rolled his eyes, "It's not a place," he said "It's my name. I'm one of your students"

"Really?" asked Cutter "Why don't I recognize you?"

"You never turn up for our seminars," said Connor

Stephen grinned. Knowing Nick as he did, this sounded a totally reasonable explanation

Cutter sighed and gestured for Connor to follow them.

**xXx**

Although it looked out on to a busy laboratory, Cutter's office was an oasis of untidy calm. Pictures of ancient and modern animals plastered the walls.

Books and papers were stacked on every available surface, and on the desk were several photos of an earnest-looking woman with long dark hair and fine features, and a little girl with bright blue eyes and long dark hair.

The centre picture consisted of both the woman and the little girl; the little girl had her arms wrapped around the woman's neck and their faces were pressed together, each smiling blissfully at the camera.

Cutter opened his canvas sack and produced a fossil "Tell me what this is," he said to Connor.

"A fish?" the student replied uncertainly.

The professor sighed.

"Obviously," he said. "It's a Sarcopterygian - lobed, finned fish. No trace of them in the fossil record for seventy million years and then suddenly one pops up in the middle of the Indian Ocean. Totally inexplicable in traditional evolutionary terms," he paused and looked at the fossil fondly. "Darwin provides most of the answers. It's the pieces that don't fit that interest me."

Connor's expression brightened at once. "That's why I was wondering if you'd seen this..." he produced a sheaf of crumpled newsprint with the headline:

**MONSTER HOAX OR TRULY BEASTLY?**

Beneath was a grainy photograph. "It looks like the real thing to me," the student continued "Some kind of giant undiscovered predator"

Looking up, from the window on which she had perched herself, Kaylee glanced at the front of the newspaper and let out a cry.

"That's it!" she squeaked, startling Stephen, Connor and her father who had seemingly forgotten she was there. "That's it! That is the creature that chased me and mum eight years ago!"

"Kaylee, we've been over this," Nick sighed "Dinosaurs do not exist in the 21st century! You've clearly dreamt up this scenario and somehow convinced yourself that it was real!"

"But it was real!" the 16-year-old argued "I know it was!"

Nick shook his head, clearly not believing a word that his daughter was talking about. "It's a blatant hoax dreamt up for newspaper silly season. Forget it."

The subject closed and a stern look in Kaylee's direction, Nick returned his attention to the fossil, running his fingers along the ancient patterns in the stone.

But Connor wasn't going to give up so easily. He said the one thing that he knew would get the professor's attention "Your wife wouldn't have ignored something like this"

"She didn't," Kaylee muttered, earning another hard glare from her father.

Nick looked at the photo on his desk, his eyes lingering on the image of the beautiful woman, whose arms were around the 5-year-old version of Kaylee. "My wife was a serious scientist," he said coldly. "not some gullible monster hunter"

"I just thought you might want to check it out, that's all" said the student quietly, aware that he was treading on thin ice "It's not as though the Forest of Dean is that faraway"

Kaylee, Stephen and Nick all paused; the former exchanging glances from across the room and then turning to stare at Nick expectantly.

Aware of the looks he was receiving from Kaylee and Stephen, Cutter swallowed sharply "The Forest of Dean...?" he breathed

**xXx**

Has Cutter, Kaylee and Stephen left the University grounds with Connor, first period science class was about to begin.

The class was rambunctious as they currently didn't have a teacher, and most were running around or throwing paper air planes at one another.

One girl was filing her nails, while the boy next to her was staring blankly into space, another was typing furiously at his laptop at the front of the room, while another girl was sat at the back of the classroom busying in her own corner writing things into a notebook.

Doctor Morgan Reid walked into the class, eyes widening slightly at the attitude of supposed-t0-be mature university students.

He left the door ajar and walked over to his desk, lab coat swaying behind him as he placed his briefcase on the desk, and faced the class.

Professor Nick Cutter had just called upon him, last minute in the teachers' lounge and asked him to take his class that morning, because he had other arrangements outside of the University walls.

"Guys!" he called. "Settle down! Take your seats, please!"

Silence fell as the students noticed their teacher, and took their seats.

"Good" Dr. Reid nodded. "I'm Doctor Reid and this is first period science. Before we start are there any questions?"

The girl at the front -the one who had been filing her nails- raised her hand into the air "Laura. Laura Randal" she smiled, standing up and walking towards him.

Everyone groaned with annoyance, as the girl at the back of the room with purple arm hands rolled her eyes.

Laura scoffed "Whatever," she told them, and turned back to her new teacher. "Dr. Reid, as you may know I'm the anchor and reporter for the Universities TV station. I'm sure our viewers are wondering, well, you don't really look old enough to be a teacher" her smile dropped as she turned to the boy who was sitting beside her. "Kalum, are you getting this?" she barked.

"Laura," Doctor Reid replied. "I promise you, I'm old enough." he motioned for her to take her seat.

She did, throwing the boy beside her a look that clearly showed she was not impressed.

"For now let's talk about you guys, and what you expect of yourself in this class. Because that's what's really important"

He looked around the non-responsive class until his gaze fell upon a few empty seats near the back of the room "Are we missing people?" he asked

Before anyone could answer, the door at the back of the room burst open, and two kids burst in. "Oops. Sorry" a petite girl with light blonde hair and a pink highlight responded sheepishly.

"Yeah," nodded the boy, he had shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes "Sorry for interrupting. We got lost"

Dr. Reid nodded, and motioned for them to take their seats.

The two newcomers nodded and quickly joined the girl with purple armbands at the back of the room, there was a grin on her face and she was shaking her head disappointedly at the two who had joined her.

"Two hours," she said, letting loose a few chuckles. "I leave you for 2 hours, and all hell breaks loose" she teased.

"Oh, hush up Ashlyn!" the blonde girl retorted, taking out her equipment. "It's not my fault Ryan drives like a girl."

"Hey!" Ryan protested.

The girl, Ashlyn chuckled. "Kaitlin's right, Ry," she told him. "Sorry"

The three of them fell silent as Dr. Reid resumed his earlier introduction speech.

**xXx**

After class, the three friends Ashlyn, Ryan and Kaitlin had wandered out onto the University grounds and snagged their usual spot under a large oak tree outside the lunch area.

Ashlyn was lying on her stomach scribbling away in her notebook, as her friends chatted from beside her, while Kaitlin fine-tuned the acoustic guitar which she had retrieved from the car.

"What'cha writing?" Kaitlin asked glancing over her female friend.

"Nothing really," Ashlyn answered. "just some new lyrics."

Ryan looked up "Your still not working on the same song are you?" he asked curiously. "I thought you finished that last week."

"Been busy," Ashlyn answered.

"Here," Kaitlin said, as she finished tuning the guitar. "Show us what you already have," and she handed it over.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes, as she rolled onto her back, pushed herself up into a sitting position and accepted the guitar from her best girl-friend.

"Thanks," she murmured, she strummed a few strings as other students around them turned in their direction, waiting patiently for the music.

"I hope you guys like it," Ashlyn smiled, as she began to strum away at the guitar.

Ryan and Kaitlin exchanged looks, smiling widely.

Once she had finished, the surrounding students clapped and Ashlyn smiled as she glanced up at her friends who were grinning madly at her.

"That was awesome!" Ryan exclaimed.

Kaitlin nodded in agreement. "You sure have a knack for music, Ash."

"Thanks," Ashlyn smiled, passing the guitar back and looking down at her notepad. "Hopefully when it's finished, it will be just as good."

Ryan patted his friends shoulder. "I'm sure it will be brilliant," he grinned.

"Suck up," Kaitlin muttered under her breath, before shrieking as Ryan clipped her across the back of the head. "Bully!"

Ashlyn shook her head at the two beside her; it was difficult at times to believe that they were together.

**xXx**

Professor Cutter, Stephen, Kaylee and Connor had reached the Forest of Dean industrial park – a glum soulless place at the edge of town.

The only things that occupied it were huge metal containers that were stored here before being whisked away too far off places.

But one container wasn't going anywhere. It was a wreck – ripped from top to bottom. Whoever – or whatever – had torn it open had been desperate to get inside.

"Can you imagine how much it took to rip this thing open?" Connor exclaimed. "Look at these marks! If you want my opinion…" his voice faltered as he met the professor's steely stare. "Oh," he said mournfully. "You don't."

Kaylee breathed out sharply as she climbed out of the back of her father's SUV, and hurried towards Stephen's side.

The lab technician ran his fingertips over the scratches that scored the metal on either side of the jagged tear.

"If I'd found these scratches in the wild, I'd be certain we were searching for a very large predator," he said softly.

"A wildcat, maybe?" suggested Cutter. "Or an escaped panther?"

Keen to join in, Connor squeezed between the two men. "Look at the size of that gash!" he said enthusiastically. "Unless it's a panther with a serious steroid habit, you can forget it."

Cutter ignored him. "All right," he said defensively. "Someone ripped open the container with a forklift. Later, a wild boar or a big cat came foraging for food."

Stephen touched a rust-coloured stain high up on the ragged metal. "Blood," he said simply.

From the edge of the industrial park, Cutter glared moodily into the nearby forest. "Stephen," he called. "Come and give me a logical explanation for this."

Approaching her father, Kaylee stopped dead in her tracks as the twisted gates surrounding the industrial park appeared in her line of vision.

"It's a hoax, obviously" Stephen answered, appearing at the end of the truck, his eyes widening at the sight before him. "Just a rather difficult one to pull off."

"Can I say something?" Connor asked, as he reached Kaylee's side.

Cutter glanced over his shoulder at Kaylee as she stared wide-eyed at the twisted metal which had once been a fence.

He wasn't sure if it was possible, but could the dream his daughter have dreamt up 8-years-ago, actually be true? All evidence was pointing in that direction.

"Are they alright?" Connor asked, turning to Stephen, as Cutter approached the fence; and after a moment's pause Kaylee followed.

Taking pity on the confused student, Stephen explained "Helen Cutter came to this area eight years ago," he said quietly.

"She was investigating a creature sighting. Kaylee was with her. They disappeared into the forest, Kaylee was found the next morning, but Helen was never found. No blood, no clues, nothing. She simply vanished."

He paused for a moment.

"When he lost her, he lost apart of himself, and ever since that day he has not let Kaylee out of his sight, in fear that he will lose her too."

**xXx**

Kaitlin laughed as she tossed the small red football into the back seat of Ryan's car, Ashlyn who was sitting in the back shrieked as it hit her in the head and disappeared under the seats.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"Not at all," Kaitlin shook her head.

Ashlyn shook her head and turned to Ryan. "Would you mind if I pushed her out?"

"Push away," Ryan responded.

"Hey!" Kaitlin exclaimed "No ganging up on me!"

Ashlyn smirked and shook her head. "But it's so much fun," she pointed out.

Kaitlin glared and turned to Ryan. "Are you sure, your mum's not going to mind us turning up?" she asked. "I know she wants to see you and everything, but I think she meant just you!"

"Kate, relax," said Ryan glancing sideways at her. "Mum loves you guys, you know she does. She'll be happy to see you. Besides Ben will be home. He messaged me last night, saying he'd found some rare lizard in the forest and he wants you to see it"

"Sweet!" Kaitlin grinned, she loved lizards, and snakes, and spiders, and anything that was remotely freaky.

Ashlyn shook her head. "You're a total freak, you know that, right?"

"Oh yeah," Kaitlin bobbed her head, her fringe falling down and covering her eyes. She pushed it back and turned back to the front window as they finally pulled to a halt in front of Ryan's home.

Climbing out of the car, the two girls followed Ryan into his home; just as his mother pulled him into a hug.

The last time she had seen him had been Christmas break, he had come home to spend the festivities with her and his younger brother Ben, while both Ashlyn and Kaitlin had gone to their families.

"Where's Ben?" Ryan asked, pulling away from his mother's embrace.

"Upstairs," his mother answered. The sound of a car pulling up sounded from outside the front door

Ryan nodded. "We're gonna go see him," he smiled, leading his friends upstairs. Behind him, his mother opened the front door and hurried outside.

**xXx**

"Ben!" Ryan called, knocking on his brother's door before entering.

Ben Trent looked up from his spot on the bed. "Ryan!" he exclaimed, jumping down and embracing his older brother.

Ashlyn and Kaitlin smiled at the brotherly affection before them, before looking around at the room.

The walls of Ben Trent's room were plastered with pictures of Stegosaurus, Diplodocus and T-rex, to name but a few.

Ashlyn stared around in wonderment. "Still liking Dinosaurs, then?" she grinned.

Ben laughed "Yeah. They're awesome."

Kaitlin's eyes wandered over to the cage in the corner of the room, coming from inside was a small chittering. "What's that?" she asked, edging closer.

"I found him in the forest," said Ben as Kaitlin opened the cage and a lizard scuttled out. "His name's Rex. I looked up him in a book – it said he was a flying dragon from South-East Asia."

"Draco volans," said Kaitlin automatically, gazing at Rex in wonder and disbelief. Then she corrected herself. "He's not a Draco volans. In fact, I don't know what he is."

Ben looked disappointed. "I thought Ryan said you were an expert?"

"Well, technically, my sister is the expert," Kaitlin smiled. "But I have studied enough about Lizards to know each species; and Abby tends to bring her work home with her anyway."

Ashlyn smirked. "And it has nothing to do with the fact that your half of the flat is covered in snakes and lizards?"

"No," Kaitlin grinned back at her friend. "But I can put in a call, maybe Abby could drop by, she'll probably know more about this than I would."

"Abby Maitland?" questioned Ben. Kaitlin nodded. "My mum has already called her; she should be on her way."

"She's here," said a voice from the door behind them. Ashlyn jumped in surprise and spun around, as Kaitlin grinned at the familiarity of the voice.

Turning around, Kaitlin's gaze landed on a pretty blonde on the threshold of Ben's room. "Talk of the Devil and she shall appear," she teased.

"Hello, to you too, stranger," Abby grinned, stepping further into the room and inspecting the Lizard.

"I can tell you now, Abs," said Kaitlin. "I don't know what he is, but he is not a Draco Volans."

Abby looked interested. "No, you're right, he's not. If I'm right, you've discovered a completely unique species." She took a breath, trying hard to control her excitement.

Ashlyn and Ryan exchanged looks; they were seemingly forgotten as Rex was the prime target of attention.

"I need you to show me exactly where you found him," Abby added.

Ben nodded and turned to his brother. "Will you come?"

"Can't buddy," Ryan sighed. "Work. Ashlyn and Kaitlin are welcome to join you, but I got to bail"

Kaitlin sighed. "I can't Mason just messaged me; Colin needs me in work ASAP. Such a shame, I would have loved to go into the forest."

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm game," she shrugged. "I've got nowhere to be..."

"Cool," Ben grinned.

Kaitlin turned to her sister. "Let me know what you find," she stated.

Abby nodded, embraced her younger sister, before both Ryan and Kaitlin patted Ashlyn's shoulders and left the bedroom.

**xXx**

Ten minutes later, Abby, Ben and Ashlyn were wading through thick undergrowth, moving further and further into the dark and gloomy Forest of Dean.

Abby had wrapped the strange lizard in a scarf and held him close. "It's too cold here," she said. "He must have escaped from a local zoo or something…"

Ben glanced at his watch and pulled a face. "Mum will go mental if I'm not him in time for tea," he said.

As they walked, Ashlyn glanced around, before stopping dead at the sight in the tree ahead of her "Uh, guys?" she called, her voice wavering.

The two returned and stared in horror, high above their heads, half-hidden in the branches of a tall tree, hung the carcass of a dead cow.

A second later, a menacing growl echoed through the forest.

Something large rustled through the undergrowth, crackling foliage underfoot. Abby, Ben and Ashlyn stared at each other nervously as the noise faded away.

"How does a dead cow get up a tree?" whispered the boy.

"I'm sure there is a perfectly simple explanation," said Abby, sounding unconvincing.

Ashlyn shivered uneasily. "Some predators take their prey up into the trees and come back for it later," she said.

"There's no predator alive that could do that to a cow, Ashlyn," said Abby.

"Look, I found Rex around here somewhere," said Ben, swiftly changing the subject. "Can we go home now?"

An ominous shadow flittered between the trees.

"What was that?" Ben breathed.

At once, the chilling growl echoed through the forest again.

"That sounded close," murmured Abby.

Ben stared at the two females with wide, frightened eyes.

"Run for it!" said Ashlyn.

Ben was the first to comprehend what had been said, before turning on his heel and running helter-skelter back the way they'd come.

"Ben!" cried Ashlyn, racing after him.

"Slow down!" Abby called as she followed. "Wait for me!"

But it was too later, because flooded with terror and horror Ben and Ashlyn had disappeared further into the undergrowth and left Abby behind them with Rex.

**xXx**

Kaylee smirked smugly, as she sat on the hood of her father's SUV.

"I told you it was real!" she was saying, as Stephen stood alongside her, listening to Connor ramble on about a database on his computer. "But would you listen to me? No! It was just some dream I had conjured up to help me deal with mum's death!"

"We don't even know what we're looking for," Stephen prodded her in the leg. "Don't get so confident that you're right. You may very well be wrong."

"I doubt it," Kaylee grinned.

"This database contains constantly updated information on all known extinct vertebrates," Connor said, pointing proudly at his laptop. "I've been building it every spare minute since I was fourteen."

"Impressive," drawled Stephen.

"And slightly sad," added Kaylee.

"Hey, i'm on your side!" defended Connor. "You know that we're not talking about a wild cat!"

Kaylee smiled, as Stephen looked suddenly unsure. But before either of them could reply, Cutter appeared with a brunette woman.

"This is Claudia Brown, from the Home Office," he introduced.

Connor exploded with indignation. "It's a cover-up, I knew it!" he shouted.

"What's he talking about?" Claudia asked.

Professor Cutter smiled at Claudia. "Connor never met a conspiracy theory that he didn't like," he said.

**xXx**

Ashlyn came to a complete stop as she rested against the trunk of a tree, she had been running for a few moments and still she hadn't come to the exit of the forest.

She was pretty sure that she had gotten turned around amongst the trees. It all looked the same.

"Ben!" she called out, she had lost sight of the boy a few minutes ago, and she had no clue as to where Abby was, they had taken off with waiting for her hours ago. "Ben, where are you?"

"Ashlyn!"

Her name was called from two different directions, she knew one was Abby and the other was Ben; but she still did have a clue as to which way they were yelling from.

The sound was echoing and rebounding giving her the false directions.

"Abby!" she yelled. "Ben!"

A growl was her response, and the sound made her blood run cold; glancing around the 16-year-old took off into the undergrowth once more.

Running for another few minutes she tripped over a rotten tree stump, and hit the ground biting back a groan as she grazed her hands on the floor.

A second later, the ground around her trembled and the earth began to vibrate. Ashlyn looked around in astonishment as the sound of a heavy body crashing through the undergrowth filled the air.

Ashlyn felt her blood freeze, as she scrambled to her feet and took cover behind a rather thick oak tree.

Trying to control her heavy breathing, the sixteen-year-old peered around the trunk of the tree as the terrifying creature stopped so close that Ashlyn could see its huge reptilian legs and feet.

Rigid with terror, Ashlyn dared to breathe.

Then, without warning, it thundered away, the bushes shielding its massive body from view.

**xXx**

After returning to the southern gates of the Forest of Dean, Kaylee pulled her jacket closer to her as she followed her father and Stephen into the wooded area, the light from Stephen's torch slicing through the darkness ahead.

Connor followed behind with a compass, as Claudia walked alongside her father, discussing the case at hand.

"If there really were some creature around here, wouldn't the journalists have found it by now?" Claudia reasoned.

Cutter shrugged. "They wouldn't know what they were looking for," he said. "Even if they did, they wouldn't know how to go about finding it."

"But you do?" Claudia asked.

"I've seen Stephen track wounded animals through the rainforest for up to 10 days at a time," was the Professors reply.

Kaylee grinned at the memory of her last trip to the amazon rainforest. She'd had fun that was until she was bitten by a snake, and chased by a Jaguar.

After that she had lost her liking for it.

"Not to mention wrestle an anaconda and save a whale," Connor added, slipping past Kaylee, Claudia and Cutter.

"Maybe there is something out here," Cutter started again. "Maybe there isn't. Frankly I doubt it" he glanced over his shoulder. "Pay attention, Kayl!"

Kaylee's head snapped up, and just in time, as she side-stepped around a log which had crossed her path. "Thanks dad," she murmured, hurrying to keep up with the others.

The last thing she wanted was to get lost.

Claudia studied the Professors as Kaylee overtook them to catch up with Stephen and Connor. "Your wife went missing somewhere near here, didn't she?"

Instantly, the professor stiffened. "Is that relevant," he said his voice hard.

Claudia raised her eyebrows. "Just wondering what the real agenda is -" But before Claudia could finish her sentence, an unearthly growl pierced the gloom.

At once, the small party stopped dead.

Stephen shone the torch around them, noticing that nearby foliage had been disturbed and low branches snapped.

Looking upwards, her eyes resting on a point above them, Kaylee squeaked and gripped Stephen's arm hard.

The technician glanced subtly in her direction, before following her gaze to the dead cow, still suspended in the high branches.

"Cutter," Stephen called.

"OK, now I'm getting interested." said Cutter, as he joined them.

Kaylee swallowed, and shook her head. "Dad, you have some weird fascinations."

But something else was puzzling Connor. "Professor," he called his eyes wide and confused. He held out the compass in utter bewilderment.

The needle was spinning around like crazy.

**xXx**

Ashlyn ran in panic from the monster, stumbling over rough ground and forcing her way through spiky undergrowth.

Her breathing was ragged with terror. Up ahead, she saw the trees thinning. She must have reached the edge of the forest at last. She was safe now.

The teenager dodged between the trees, catching her clothes on stray branches and tripping over rocks.

She ran on and on until – at long last – she reached the edge of the forest. Her pace slackened as she neared exhaustion.

She knew she couldn't run for much longer. Suddenly, she saw lights in the distance and hurtled down the hill towards the road – and home.

As Ashlyn vaulted the fence that bordered the cul-de-sac of Ben's home and cut off the forest behind her. Sitting in the drive of Ben Trent's home, was Ryan's car.

Ashlyn felt relief wash over her as she hurried up the front door and knocked.

Within minutes it opened, and Ryan appeared on the other side. "Ash!" he exclaimed "Where've you been? Why are you shaking? Ashlyn, what happened?"

As soon as his arms had enveloped her, Ashlyn shuddered.

The panic had started to ebb away, now that she knew she was safe. "Nothing..." she answered in a shaky voice. "Ben, Abby and I just got separate in the forest. I panicked because I couldn't find the exit."

Ryan nodded and hugged her again as he remembered that she suffered from panic attacks. "Look, you're safe now. Nothing can get you here."

Ashlyn nodded and brushed her hair from her face, before looking up as Ben's voice shouted from upstairs and seconds later he stormed past them.

"What's going on?" she asked, as Ben's mother came down the stairs next.

"Oh, Ashlyn," she fussed. "We were so worried. Are you OK, dear?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Trent," Ashlyn nodded. "Thank-you"

"Of course, dear" Mrs. Trent smiled "And please dear, call me Angela"

Ashlyn smiled. "I'm sorry, Angela."

Angela nodded and turned to her eldest son. "Would you be a dear, and go find your brother for me, please?"

"Course mum," Ryan nodded, patting Ashlyn's arm. "C'mon,"

Ashlyn nodded and followed him out into the back garden and towards a familiar crooked tree-house in the middle of the apple tree.

Ryan looked up. "Ben! Let us up!" he called.

"Go away!" Ben called down.

"Ben, come on," Ashlyn called. "What is it?"

Ben appeared. "They don't believe me!" he stated, throwing down the rope ladder. Ryan and Ashlyn climbed up. "I told the truth and they still don't believe me."

"What did you tell them?" Ashlyn asked.

"That I saw the past," Ben answered. "the Prehistoric times. I was there."

Ryan scoffed, before cringing as Ashlyn thumped him hard in the chest and pushed him off the sofa that was inside the tree house.

"Don't listen to him Ben," she comforted the distraught boy. "Because I believe you"

Ben paused. "You do?" he asked.

"Yup," Ashlyn nodded. "100%. But we've got to keep this between us, OK? So, no more telling others deal?" she held out her hand.

Ben grinned. "Deal!" he agreed, shaking on it.

**xXx**

"You know this is going to win me the Nobel Prize," Connor grinned, as he watched the dinosaur in front of him munch soulfully on the vegetation around him.

A twig snapped overhead, as Kaylee looped her legs around a branch and hung upside down over head.

Stephen glanced up from his position on the ground, and smiled at the teenager. "You don't know what we're dealing with yet," he responded, to Connor's statement.

"Come on," Connor gasped. "It looks like a dinosaur and behaves like a dinosaur. It's a dinosaur!" he chuckled "It's the missing link to the ancient past. And I discovered it"

Kaylee frowned. "Actually, I discovered it! Eight years ago, in this same forest."

"Your discovery is outdated," Connor told her. "It doesnt count!"

"Yes, it does!" Kaylee protested.

Connor shook his head. "No, it doesnt!" he argued.

"Stephen!" the 16-year-old whined.

Stephen chuckled. "Kaylee wins! She discovered it first!"

"Yay!" Kaylee punched the air, which wasn't much considering she was hanging upside down.

"Stephen!" Cutter's voice cut through the comfortable silence which had fallen.

Stephen had made it back to his feet and helped Kaylee down from the tree without hurting herself, and Connor was still marvelling at the creature.

He jumped back when it began to move "Whoa. Where's it going?" he asked.

"Let him go!" Cutter shouted. "It's scared!"

Joining them, Cutter sprinted past with the others hot on his tail. The creature roared, before disappearing through a large, sparkling hole in mid-air.

The team skidded to separate halts.

"Where's it gone?" Claudia asked her breathing heavy.

Cutter walked forward. "Home" he answered simply.

**xXx**

By the next morning, the Forest of Dean was crawling with Government men.

Kaylee stood alongside Connor at the opening in the mid-air, playing with his pen as it zoomed through the lights.

"My pen!" he exclaimed. "That would explain the compass going crazy."

"What could cause a magnetic field so powerful?" Cutter asked, as he approached the two.

"Maybe it's an alien spaceship," Connor joked.

Kaylee rolled her eyes. "Last time I checked, we were in the Forest of Dean," she turned to Connor. "Not Area 51."

Connor stuck his tongue out at her.

"Yeah, very mature," she commented, turning away only to walk into a soldier, who had appeared behind her. "Oh. Sorry" she apologized, moving around him awkwardly.

Connor snickered at her, before turning back to the glittering prisms. "Brilliant" he grinned, launching more metal through the magnetic field. "Oh. That was my front door key" he added

Kaylee laughed.

"Cutter, we have to go now" Claudia said.

"You've got your own experts?" Cutter asked.

Claudia shook her head. "They didn't see what we saw and they don't know what you know!" she told him, before walking away.

Kaylee glanced up at her father, as he turned back to the Anomaly.

Cutter sighed and turned to his daughter. "I'm sorry," he told her. "For not believing you. But you were just a kid; I thought you were making it up."

"It's OK," Kaylee smiled. "Be thankful that i'm your daughter. If I had been anyone else I may never have forgiven you."

Stephen appeared behind them. "Your thinking about Helen, aren't you?" he asked.

"It explains everything," Cutter admitted.

"Except why she left Kaylee behind," Stephen responded.

Kaylee looked up. "And why she never came back," she finished, with a heavy sigh.

**xXx**

"Dad?" Ashlyn questioned, pushing open her father's office door and allowing herself inside. "They're here!"

James Lester looked up from his paper work, and nodded. "OK, Ashlyn. I'll be right there"

Ashlyn nodded, she had woken up three hours ago at Ryan's home; after he had dropped her off at her father's flat, and she had headed into London to the Home Office building.

She didn't know why she had come here, but she figured she had best let her father know that she was safe, especially after she hadn't returned home last night.

Pulling open the door, the teenager stepped out of the office as her father followed her, and allowed her to lead the way back to the room where the two civilians had been brought to sign the Official Secrets Act.

"Claudia Brown," said a pretty brunette outside the office. "Home Office"

"Yes," James replied, crossing his arms. "I've seen your file. James Lester. I'll be in charge of coordinating our response."

Claudia lowered her hand and looked away in annoyance.

"You shouldn't have brought them here," James continued. "They have no security clearance. I don't like civilians in these situations"

"How many situations like this have you had?" Claudia asked.

"How do we know that they're not responsible for this in some way?"

Claudia shook her head. "That's not possible" she replied.

"You spend your entire career planning for just about every crisis imaginable," James responded, "up to and including alien invasion, and then this happens," he leaned in closer "So much for thinking outside the bloody box!"

Ashlyn rolled her eyes, but schooled her face as her father turned his attention to her. The door opened to the office and the two civillian walked out.

Ashlyn recognized one as Kaitlin's sister Abby, and the other as her University Professor. Nick Cutter.

**xXx**

"This phenomenon, Professor," James began, as he led Nick, Abby, Claudia and Ashlyn away from the office and back towards the staircase which would take them to the lower levels of the building.

They stepped out onto a ramp, and started their descent. "Claudia tells me you have an explanation."

Cutter nodded. "A theory. The boy's experience proves that there's a concrete landscape on the other side of the anomaly. And I think it's the Earth many millions of years ago."

"And this anomaly, as you call it," James responded, coming to a halt near the slanted windows, "is a door between time zones in the world's history?"

"Hmm," Cutter answered.

"Suppose this remarkable theory's correct," James went on, turning towards his daughter, and then back to her professor, "what are the immediate risks?"

"Famine, War, Pestilence" Cutter answered.

Ashlyn frowned. "That's three out of four horsemen of the Apocalypse, are you saying that these anomalies could bring about the end of the world?"

"That's exactly what I am trying to say," Nick nodded.

Lester nodded. "I think I could do without the facetiousness," he told the professor.

"Well, I could do without standing in some anaemic office in Whitehall talking to a civil service pen pusher, when I should be out there exploring the most significant phenomenon in the history of science." Cutter responded.

"Technically, I'm not actually a civil servant" James answered him.

Ashlyn smirked at her father's defence.

"More a…uh..." James trailed. "...trouble-shooter without portfolio in the PM's office."

Cutter smirked. "You mean you're a government hatcher man?"

"Colourful," Lester nodded. "But surprisingly accurate."

"And there's something else you should know," Cutter continued. "I intend to find out what happened to my wife, whatever the risks, so I'm going through the anomaly, and if you want to stop me, then you're going to have to shoot me."

James chuckled. "I hope it won't come to that!"

**xXx**

Reaching the lab which contained the flying lizard 'Rex' as well as several scientists, Ashlyn stood on the opposite side of the glass with her father and the others, while they watched the experiment take place.

"You really shouldn't handle a lizard like that," Abby commented.

"Let the experts do their job," James told her.

Abby rolled her eyes. "They don't know what they're doing" she muttered.

Ashlyn smirked, now she knew where Kaitlin got her attitude from.

Beyond the glass the scientists poked and prodded Rex.

"You really shouldn't mess with an angry lizard," Abby stated once more.

"I'm terrified," James replied.

Abby turned to him. "Do they even know he can fly?" she asked.

"Fly?" James questioned.

Inside the lab, Rex opened his wings and launched himself into the air, causing the scientists to jump backwards.

On the outside of the room, one of the scientists opened the door and Rex made his escape.

Abby and Ashlyn exchanged looks, before taking off after the lizard.

"Rex!" the blonde yelled, leaning over the banister to the stairs. They followed him, just in time to see him fly into a lift and the dial above it to go up.

"He's going up," Ashlyn confirmed, ducking into another lift, taking Abby with her.

Following Rex onto the office platform, the 16-year-old, led her best girl-friends sister through the officers and into the board meeting room as the green lizard perched itself on the window sill, of an opening window.

"Rex," Abby whispered, walking forwards. "Don't do it, Rex! It's not your world out there anymore," she continued, trying to get him back inside.

She pulled out some chocolate from her pocket. "Here, try some of this," she smiled, "you'll love it!"

Rex sniffed the food, before launching himself out of the window.

"Rex!" Abby cried. "Come back!"

There was a chittering sound and Rex swooped back in, landing in Abby's arms. The blonde smiled smugly, as she turned to the others. "Good decision, Rex," she complimented.

Ashlyn sighed in relief, as she turned to her father who was storming away, a large, green patch on the back of his suit.

She gagged. "That's disgusting!"

"No, no, it's just so perfect!" Cutter grinned.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and turned to her professor. "That happens to be my father!" she retorted, before turning toe and leaving the office, also.

**xXx**

James Lester looked up as there was a knock on his office door: he waved in Ashlyn as she held up a sheet of paper. "Since when do you knock, instead of barging right in?" he asked.

"I thought I'd be polite," Ashlyn responded. "The test results are back," she answered, handing over the sheet of paper.

James looked through the results. "Send them in!"

"Yes, dad," Ashlyn nodded, leaving the office, only to return seconds later with Claudia and Nick. The teenager closed the door behind them, and rounded the desk to stand behind her father. "The tests confirmed that Rex is in fact a living, breathing fossil" she told her Professor and Claudia.

"Under these circumstances," Lester spoke, before anyone else had a chance. "I'm going to allow your exploratory mission into the Anomaly."

"I'm taking the lizard back;" Nick informed them. "Creatures that don't belong here should be returned to their natural habitat."

James nodded and slid a pen and piece of paper across the desk. "It's a disclaimer," he explained. "We don't want any nasty law suits if you don't come back."

Cutter smirked, before signing the paper.

Ashlyn, meanwhile, excused herself from the office and hurried off to find Abby.

**xXx**

Kaylee looked up as her father returned, "Dad!" she gasped running towards him, "Dad! We know what the creature is! It's a Gorgonopsid! Stephen's gone looking for it, but that was hours ago, and now we can't get in touch with him!"

"Kaylee," Nick grabbed his daughter's shoulders. "Breathe""

The teenager nodded, and did exactly as her father instructed.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded. "Yeah..." she trailed off as she spotted Ashlyn standing alongside Claudia. "Who are you?"

"Ashlyn Lester," the second teenager answered.

Kaylee smiled. "Kaylee Cutter," she responded. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Ashlyn nodded, as she watched Claudia walk away and approach Cutter. "You know he's planning on going through the anomaly right?"

Kaylee frowned. "The what?"

"It's what your father has dubbed that," Ashlyn said, pointing at the glittering prisms "Anomaly. Rips in time, leading to prehistoric worlds."

Kaylee nodded. "That does sound like something Dad would come up with," she smiled. "Who's that?" she added, spotting the SAS.

"Captain Ryan," Ashlyn answered. "A Gulf War veteran with extensive shooting experience" she explained. "We don't know how dangerous it is on the other side of the anomaly. He's going with your father to protect him."

"Dad's not going to like that," Kaylee answered.

Ashlyn shrugged. "Doesnt matter," she answered. "Its state policy. Ordered by the Government. Signed by the Prime Minister."

"No arguments then?" Kaylee asked.

"Bingo," Ashlyn nodded.

Abby arrived, carrying Rex. "Please take care of him," she said, handing him over to Cutter "Look after yourself too" she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Cutter responded.

Claudia and Captain Ryan walk a few distances away, from where Ashlyn and Kaylee were talking with Abby.

Once the conversation had ended, Captain Ryan approached Cutter, and they both disappeared through the anomaly.

Kaylee rung her hands nervously. "Good luck," she wished them.

Ashlyn touched her shoulder.

**xXx**

Five minutes after them disappearing through, Connor's voice shattered the silence. "My pen!" he cried. "The Anomaly didn't take it. The magnetic pull is getting weaker"

Panic spread across Kaylee's face, as Ashlyn shot Connor a deadly look, before she turned to comfort Kaylee, and reassure her that her father would return soon.

Another 5 minutes passed and they were still not back. Suddenly the anomaly pulsated, and two figures burst through.

"Look!" Abby exclaimed.

"Dad!" Kaylee cried, throwing herself across the clearing and into her father's arms. Worry and panic evidently clear on her face, as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck and hugged him for all it was worth.

"I'm OK, Kayl," Cutter promised, hugging his daughter back and patting her head. "I'm OK"

Kaylee pulled away as she let her father get back to his feet, as soon as he was stable, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him again.

Cutter smiled and patted the top of her head affectionately, as he hugged her back.

A roar cut through the father/daughter affection, as Ashlyn spun around only to be pushed aside by Captain Ryan as a huge creature thundered towards them. "Go!" Ryan ordered her.

Picking herself up from the floor, Ashlyn headed towards the trees. The rest of the people scattered, leaving the creature confused, but also spoilt for choice.

It decided to use its animal instincts and go for the weakest. The one that couldnt get away, at this point in time that was Claudia.

"Claudia!" Cutter exclaimed, turning back to help her.

Kaylee skidded to a halt and spun around. "Dad!" she started back.

"No!" Ashlyn yelled, grabbing the other teen around the middle and pulling her backwards. "Get back!"

"That's my father!" Kaylee struggled.

"He's sealed his own fate!" Ashlyn argued, maintaining a firm grip. "He wouldn't want you to get hurt. Stop fighting!"

But Kaylee was relentless. Kicking and hitting at Ashlyn, screaming to be let go.

A horn cut through the noise and destruction, as Cutter's silver SUV spend towards the clearing.

Its lights reflected in the eyes of the creature, which turned and charged. The creature met the car in a head-on collision, swayed and then hit the floor with a thump.

A sigh of relief seemed to pass through Kaylee, as she struggled once more in attempts to get at Stephen. Thankful that he was alive.

Unfortunately, as the older man rounded the car and started towards Cutter, the Gorgonopsid decided it wasn't down for the count just yet, opened its eye and roared at Stephen.

"Stephen!" Cutter shouted. "Catch!" and he threw a gun through the air.

Stephen caught it and fired within seconds.

The Gorgonopsid growled, before collapsing to the floor. Dead.

Finally breaking free of Ashlyn, Kaylee rushed towards them; and threw her arms around Stephen.

"Never scare me like that again!" she scolded him. "I thought something had happened!"

"I'm sorry Kayl," Stephen apologized, hugging her back.

**xXx**

Once back at Home Office, the next morning Ashlyn leant against the wall as she watched Kaylee and Cutter at the table.

They had been waiting for the film and pictures on a camera that Cutter had found on the other side of the anomaly to be developed. It had finally happened.

"We've developed the film in the camera you brought back," James told the two Cutters. He clicked the remote in his hand, as a woman appeared on the screen.

Kaylee breathed in sharply. "Mum..." she murmured.

Cutter reached across and squeezed his daughter's hand. "It's her," he nodded. "It is Helen."

"I'm sorry for your personal loss, Professor," James said, before walking around the table.

"This camp you discovered. There were no clues as to who made it, or what it was for?" Cutter shook his head. "The thought that someone's been there before us is far from reassuring," James continued. "And I used to think that EU commonwealth party was far-fetched. Still, at least the immediate crises is over"

The sound of screeching, followed by footsteps was heard, as Cutter pushed his chair back and approached the window.

"Some force out there ripped the boundaries of space and time to shreds," he stated. "Maybe it's happened before, in which case, everything we thought we knew about the universe is wrong. Or, this is the first time, in which case, what changed? What happens next?"

Kaylee glanced up at Ashlyn who was staring at Cutter, waiting for an answer to his questions.

"Believe me," Cutter continued. "It's very far from over!" and he stormed past Lester, caught his daughter by the shoulder, spun her around and ushered her out of the room.

Ashlyn watched them go.

"Well," she spoke. "I think that went well!"

Ashlyn nodded, pushed off the wall, and said, "I think I'm gonna go call Kaitlin. Bye dad." she waved to her father, and left the office, pulling out her mobile as she went.

**xXx**

Kaylee shivered as she changed out of her bathrobe and into her bedclothes; her hair was wet, giving off the clear indication that she had just gotten out of the shower.

Pulling back the covers of her bed, the teenager slid into bed and pulled the covers up so that only her head could be seen, and her hair splayed out against the pillows.

She couldnt help but shake the feeling that she was being watched; because she knew she wasn't shivering because she was cold.

The heating was on, so why would she be cold?

With a heavy sigh, Kaylee rolled onto her side and stared at the picture of her and her mum on her bedside table; she reached out and picked up the frame.

"Where are you, mum?" she questioned, staring into the soulful eyes of her mother. "Why haven't you come back?"

Her unanswered questions hung in the air.

Sighing once more, Kaylee placed the picture back on its stand, a reached to switch off the light.

As she slid further under the blankets, and rolled over so that she was facing the wall, she closed her eyes and within seconds sleep overcame her.

A shadow fell over the sleeping teenager, as someone picked up the picture on the side; and someone pulled the blanket over the teenager a bit more.

Kaylee meanwhile slept peacefully. Without a care in the world.

"Sleep tight, Peanut," a voice spoke quietly. "You'll find out the truth one day..."

The shadow falls away from the sleeping teenager, and disappears out the door. The sound of the window opening aroused Kaylee, as she sat up straight in bed.

"Who's there?" she called, looking into her room.

She frowned as she slid out of bed and approached the window, _I'm sure that was closed when I went to sleep_ she thought, before shaking her head and closing the window.

She pulled back the blinds and peered outside. Nothing. As always.

Turning away from the window, Kaylee returned to her bed; as opposite watching the house from the shadows...

...was Helen Cutter.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, 22 January 2012 at 11:00pm**


	3. Underground Infestation

**Author's Note: **Big thank you too **OllyAnderson** and **EternalPhoeniXx** for their reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter and its prologue. This chapter doesnt have a prologue, but I will include them whenever I can.

* * *

><p><strong>Primeval:<strong> Worlds Apart

**Summary:** A rip in time is allowing long-extinct prehistoric monsters to enter the 21st century. To unlock the mystery of the anomalies, a special team of investigators are called in to face the fiercest creatures the world has ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

"They're called anomalies..." the voice of Connor Temple sounded from the breakfast bar inside the lunch area of the Central University of London. "But I can't say anymore. Official Secrets Act," he turned back to his friend, after purchasing a banana; neither of them looked convinced by what he was blabbering about. "But, I will tell you this, I've seen a Gorgonopsid. Face to face and trust me, it's not...It's not pretty."

"Just how stupid do you think we are, Conn?" the tallest of the three boys, Tom asked.

Connor looked dumbstruck, how could they not believe him? "But it's all true!" he protested, glancing around the cafeteria.

His gaze landed on a sole person sitting near the double doors, hunched over and scribbling away at a notebook in front of them.

His face brightened, as a grin plastered its way across it, he pointed towards the table "You see that girl, over there?!" he asked.

"The one scribbling in her notepad?" the smallest of the three boys, Duncan asked.

Connor nodded. "Yeah. Her name is Ashlyn Lester. She was there..."

"And you believe she will back up your story?" Tom questioned. Connor nodded. "OK, prove it!" he nudged his friend towards the usually non-approachable female.

Connor hesitated, before nodding. "OK" and he headed towards the table, where Ashlyn was sitting "Hey Ash..."

"Unless you wish to die a painful death," Ashlyn spoke without looking up. "You'll turn around and walk away, now!"

"Ashlyn, it's me," Connor said, patting his chest. "Connor Temple? Remember we dealt with that problem in the Forest of Dean, last week? With Professor Cutter?"

Ashlyn paused in her writing and looked up, blinked before nodding "Yeah. What about it?" she asked, she noticed his friends behind him. "What is this? Meeting of the class A-Nerds?" she grinned.

"Connor was just telling us an interesting story," Tom jumped in, "about Space-time anomalies and dinosaurs..."

Ashlyn, who had just raised her water bottle to her lips to drink, choked. "Excuse me?" she asked, wiping her lower lip of the water and glaring up at Connor through her eye-lashes "Did you just say Dinosaurs?"

"Yeah," Tom nodded, patting his mate on the back. "Connor believes that he saw a Gorgonopsid in the Forest of Dean, and you were there. So can you back up his story?"

Connor shrank back under the deadly look Ashlyn was giving him. Turning back to Tom and Duncan, the female shook her head.

"No. I don't know what story he's been telling you but none of it is true. Dinosaurs in the 21st century?" she stood grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, before scooping up her notebook and grabbing her bottle of water. "Get real!" she shook her head, and walked away.

"Nice try Conn," Tom chuckled, patting his friend's shoulder.

"You know?" Connor questioned, a little annoyed "One day you're going to be gutted you didn't believe me," he told them, before he turned and followed Ashlyn from the room.

**xXx**

Kaylee smirked triumphantly as she sat opposite her father and beside Stephen, in her father's office at the Central Metropolitan University.

It had been a week since the Gorgonopsid crisis in the Forest of Dean, and she was still gloating over the fact that she hadn't dreamt up the anomalies and the creature that had chased her and her mother 8-years ago.

The only downside to be right was the fact that her father had now become obsessed with finding out the true reason behind why her mother had disappeared, and what the Anomalies where and where they came from.

"Kayl," Nick Cutter started again, leaning forward on his desk. "Are you sure you can't remember anything else?"

Kaylee sighed. "Dad, I've told you everything I can remember," she answered. "Mum was seconds away from being pummelled, I shouted out to her and the creature started to charge towards me, she distracted it and then grabbed me and we disappeared into the forest"

"What happened after that?" Stephen asked.

"She put me down," Kaylee answered. "She said something about not wanting me to get hurt, and I would only slow her down, that the creature would chase her because she was a bigger target. She told me to hide, then she told me she loved me and she took off further into the forest" she glanced down at her hands. "I don't remember anything after that..."

Reaching forward Stephen patted the 16-year-olds shoulder, before turning to Nick who sat back in his chair, and ruffled his short blonde hair.

"Are you all right?" he questioned, looking up at his friend.

"Yeah, just haven't been sleeping very well." Nick nodded.

Kaylee shrugged as Stephen cast her a questioning glance, this was the first she had heard that her father wasn't sleeping.

Sometimes at night he didn't even come home from the office, just spent it sleeping at this very desk, and during the time when he did actually make it home, she was usually asleep anyway, so she wasn't aware that he was even in the house.

**xXx**

"Thanks Ryan!" Ashlyn grinned, as she threw open the passenger's side door, and scrambled out onto the pavement, only turning to grab her backpack from the back seat. "Give me a call when you find her, OK? She's got some serious explaining to do!"

Ryan nodded. "Will do," he smiled. "Oh and Ash..."

"Yeah?" the 16-year-old turned back to her friend, as she closed the door.

"Again, I'm sorry for leaving you high and dry in Uni today." Ryan apologized.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. "Forget it. Just next time, a little warning would suffice. I was going out of my mind; you and Kate never fail to let me know if you're going to turn up or not."

Ryan nodded. "Next time..." he winked. "Catch you later!"

"Bye!" Ash called, as she watched her friend pull off. She waved once, just as he turned the corner, but she knew he had seen her.

With a heavy sigh the 16-year-old turned back the building in front of her, hoisted her backpack further up onto her shoulders, and hurried up the stone steps and through the revolving doors.

Pushing open the door to the floor that lead to her father's office, Ashlyn rolled her eyes as his voice reached her senses. "Pity the monster didn't eat them both. That would have been the neatest solution..."

"...and who exactly are we talking about?" the teenager asked, reaching her father and Claudia Brown.

Claudia looked up. "Ben Trent and his school teacher," she answered.

"That happens to be my friend's younger brother," Ashlyn stated, turning to her father. "If anything happened to Ben, I'd hate to see Ryan's reaction."

"It was a joke," James Lester defended. "What about Cutter?"

"What about him?" Claudia asked.

"I don't like anyone to whom the adjective 'maverick' might be applied," James responded. "Cutter virtually owns the copyright."

Ashlyn smirked,

"He may be a little unconventional in his methods, but he's the closest thing we've got to an expert" Claudia defended.

"You've taken to him, haven't you?" James enquired.

Claudia frowned. "I trust him, if that's what you mean"

"Of course," James nodded. "What else?"

Ashlyn quirked an eyebrow as she turned towards Claudia, she had a few ideas what her father was edging at.

"Very well," James finally caved. "We'll keep him on the side for the time being. I'd rather have him inside the proverbial tent that out," he reached for the double doors behind his daughter and pulled them open.

Ashlyn turned and skirted through. "Thanks," she nodded her gratitude, as her father followed. Leaving Claudia behind.

**xXx**

"I'm worried about him, Stephen," Kaylee admitted, as she paid for the orange juice and apple from the University shop "I know I've seen him obsessed before, but this just takes the cake!"

Stephen nodded, as he led her away, back towards the main building. "He is becoming obsessed, isn't he?"

"He's asked me the same questioned 15 times!" Kaylee protested. "I thought I knew the story vividly at the beginning, now I'm starting to question my own version. I have gone over it so much with a fine tooth comb, that it's starting to sound far-fetched to me!" she exclaimed.

Stephen touched her shoulder. "He's not _that _bad!" he tried to defend.

Kaylee offered him a look. "You don't live with him," she responded, biting into the apple she had just purchased. "Some nights, he wakes me up to ask me questions. Last week, after the Forest of Dean case, he came home at around 3:00 in the morning, woke me up and wanted to know everything I could remember about the day Mum disappeared!"

"And you told him..." Stephen nodded.

"But that's not the half of it," Kaylee continued. "After I told him; I asked him why he wanted to know. And you know what he told me?"

Stephen shrugged, and shook his head. "What?"

"He told me, that he had seen Mum," she sighed. "That she had come to see him. She had been in his office at the University..."

"But she's dead, Kayl," Stephen pointed out. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!" Kaylee nodded. "He said at first that he didn't know who it was, so he followed them outside; and across from the University he could see my mum, like she was taunting him. He said, he called out to her but she just turned away and disappeared back into the shadows."

Listening intently, Stephen contemplated what his friend's daughter was saying. Was it possible? Could Helen Cutter really be alive?

A jingle cut through his thoughts, breaking the silence around them. Removing his phone from his pocket, Stephen's hand curled around Kaylee's as his face paled.

"What is it?" the youngest Cutter asked, swallowing the apple piece in her mouth. She frowned at the lack of response "Stephen?"

"We gotta go," Stephen finally said, pulling her by the hand, back towards her father's office.

Confused on what was happening, Kaylee followed.

Crashing through the door to her father's office, the first thing Kaylee noticed was that he wasn't alone. Claudia Brown was with him.

"Text from Abby," Stephen said, interrupting anything that Claudia had been saying previously "Connor thinks he's onto another anomaly. They've gone to investigate."

"What? Where are they?" Nick questioned.

Stephen checked his phone. "New Forest," he answered, checking his phone again. "She's not exactly sure where"

Claudia sighed as she exchanged a look with Nick, who turned to Kaylee. "Get in the car!" he ordered.

The teenager nodded, turned toe and quickly left the office along with the other three.

**xXx**

Kaylee sighed as she hung up her mobile for the 10th time, she had been trying to call Connor from the moment she had gotten into the car, but there was no answer. And it was starting to get dark.

"Anything?" Nick asked.

His daughter shook her head. "No! Either the phone's on silent, or he's doing something that he can't hear it," she answered. "My bet's on the first one"

Stephen nodded in agreement.

"Well, try again," Nick ordered.

The teenager sighed, but refrained from rolling her eyes, as she dialled Connor's number once more.

Again there was no answer.

**xXx**

By the time they had reached the New Forest, it was daybreak.

"Yeah. Looks highly dangerous," Kaylee nodded, as Stephen inspected the toy T-Rex that was used to frighten Connor and Abby. "Should be given top priority, anymore could have come through."

Stephen smirked, as Connor glowered in her direction.

"Sarcasm is not your forte" Abby told the teenager.

Kaylee shrugged. "I'm just trying to show that you can't trust everything you find on the internet!" she responded, looking up as her father joined them.

"I know what you're going to say," Connor started, before Nick had a chance.

Abby butted in. "We're sorry!"

"The police aren't going to prosecute you for trespassing," Nick responded. "Supposing it had been a predator. What were you going to do? Tame it? You knew exactly what was at stake, but you just couldn't keep your mouth shut."

Connor looked close to tears. "It's just so big. I had to tell somebody. I'm sorry. I am," he nodded. "I blew it."

"Go back to college. Get on with your work." Nick ordered him. "I'll find you another supervisor."

"I'm just as much to blame as he is." Abby jumped in, trying to defend Connor as much as she could.

Nick rounded on her. "Just as stupid, maybe. But you didn't shout your mouth off and you've still got skills I can use. You stay."

Kaylee chewed her lower lip as she stared at Connor half-heartedly, yes, what he had done was stupid...but did her father have to sound so harsh? She offered Connor a weak smile, as she turned and followed her father and Stephen back to the car, just as Cutter's mobile jingled.

It was Claudia.

**xXx**

"This kind of thing doesnt normally interest the government," the Head Doctor within the hospital spoke, as she led Claudia, Cutter, Kaylee and Ashlyn on the ward.

Claudia smiled "We like to keep an eye in violent crime, Dr Lewis" she explained "Especially when there's unusual circumstances"

"Well, he was found early this morning in the Underground" Dr Lewis explained, looking through her patient's file "He'd been spraying the tunnels for vermin. Judging from the size of the wound, he'd been attacked with a knife or an axe, but it makes no sense"

"Why not?" Claudia questioned

"It's not the wound that's killing him, it's poison" Dr Lewis answered

Kaylee and Ashlyn exchanged looks.

"Are you suggesting someone took an axe to him and then injected poison into the wound?" Claudia questioned further

Dr Lewis looked between to the two adults "Venom, to be precise"

"As in snakes and insects?" Claudia asked

"We're running every test we can think of," Dr Lewis continued, as Cutter approached the bed were the patient lay "but the truth is, we just don't know what we're dealing with."

Claudia watched Cutter closely "Did he say anything before he lost consciousness?" she asked

"He was babbling about monsters," Dr Lewis answered

Kaylee sighed heavily, as she surveyed her father "What is it, Dad?" she asked

"It's a single puncture mark," Cutter answered, as Ashlyn approached him. She had spent enough time around Katelyn to know the difference between a weapon mark and a bite. "But it's not from a knife and it's not an axe."

Ashlyn nodded in agreement "This man has been bitten," she added

"By what?" Dr Lewis asked, looking curious

"Good question" Cutter stated, as Ashlyn inspected the wound further. Snapping a shot of it with her mobile. Maybe Katelyn would know.

**xXx**

Ashlyn growled under her breath as she followed her father through the Home Office building. She had just returned from the hospital, and had requested that they close the Underground, because of what had happened the cleaner. They didn't need any more accidents.

"I can't close the Underground on a wild hunch." James fumed, walking ahead of his daughter

"Something injected a fatal dose of venom into this man's bloodstream," Ashlyn protested

"Could be a perfectly rational explanation"

Ashlyn rolled her eyes _that I would __**love**__ to hear_ she thought sarcastically. One of the many traits she had learned from her father.

"And how do you suggest I explain this to the Mayor?" James asked, looking through a batch of papers he had just acquired from a passing employee "'_Excuse me, sir, would you mind terribly throwing the whole bloody Underground into chaos, because we think there might be a fare-dodging creepy-crawly on the loose somewhere?!_'"

"I'm not asking you to shut down the _whole_ system," Ashlyn stressed "Just the area where the attack took place. There is a whole network of disused tunnels down there"

Lester turned and stared directly at his daughter, as she squared off and stared back at him. With a heavy sigh, he turned and walked away.

Ashlyn frowned "Is that a yes or a no?" she called after him, a smirk evading her lips.

**xXx**

The black SUVs, which belonged to the Government's SAS, arrived at the exit and entrance to the underground railway tunnels. Ashlyn, Captain Tom Ryan and the rest of the SAS soldiers climbed out and immediately started to unload the trunks of both cars.

Removing her phone from her pocket, Ashlyn contacted Claudia and instructed the older woman to contact those in charge to shut down the Underground immediately; as Ryan and his men moved into position.

Soon, with squealing tyres, Professor Cutter, Stephen Hart, Kaylee Cutter, Abby Maitland and Claudia Brown arrive. The brunette female, still on the phone with the underground crew. As soon as she had finished, she turned to Nick who had spoken.

"We should be down there with them," Cutter had said

"Special Forces go in first." Claudia detained him "You didn't think Lester was going to let you have it all your own way?"

Ashlyn looked up "You're lucky I got him to agree to this," she inputted "and I think he only agreed, because I'm his daughter"

"They don't even know what they're looking for" Cutter explained

"Well," Stephen Hart spoke "There can't be that many types of venomous predator under the Aldwych"

Ashlyn smirked, as she stepped closer to him "You clearly haven't been on the last tube home, on a Friday night" she stated, before stepping around him and walking away.

"She's got spunk," Nick grinned, as Ashlyn walked away "I'll give her that"

Kaylee grinned in amusement "I like her..." she pointed "...she's fun!"

A scream echoed over the radios that the above ground team had on their person. Ashlyn paused as she sat on the hood of one of the SUVs and looked down at the device in her hand. That didn't sound good. Several minutes later, the SAS soldiers were back above ground, carrying one of their own. He had been bitten.

Sliding off the hood of the car, Ashlyn joined the rest of the team at the ambulance.

"What happened?" Nick asked, turning to Ryan

"They were like spiders," the captain answered "But with fangs, instead of pincers. Some of them over a metre long. Horrible, little -" he cut off

"Look," Nick placed a hand on his shoulder "Tell me how you feel"

"Sick" Ryan replied "My ears are ringing"

Nick nodded "Is there any blurred vision? He asked

"No," Ryan answered "But there's something else. The gunshots. They were bright. Like fireworks"

Ashlyn frowned "What does that mean?" she questioned, as Ryan walked away

"Classic signs of excess oxygen in the atmosphere," Stephen answered

"A richer, more heavily oxygenated air must be seeping through from another anomaly," Nick added depth to the answer "Well; we're not talking about the Permian era any longer. This is much, much earlier"

"How much earlier?" Claudia asked

Nick glanced around at Kaylee and Stephen "Maybe the Carboniferous," he suggested "about 300 million years ago" he blinked "We really need to see exactly what these creatures look like. I need to see this for myself."

Claudia hesitated, exchanged a look with Ashlyn, who shrugged "OK," Claudia finally responded "Go"

"Let's get some gear," Nick murmured, leading Stephen and Abby away.

Kaylee, meanwhile, remained behind with Ashlyn and Claudia. Spiders? Not really her thing.

**xXx**

In the gazebo, out of the rain, Nick, Stephen and Abby suit up for their expedition into the London Underground; meanwhile, Ashlyn and Kaylee watch them prepare for the mission. Neither of the teenagers had any desire to go underground to see what was down there. Kaylee, because she feared Spiders and Ashlyn because she hated tight enclosed spaces.

"Oh, you wear it well" Stephen joked, as he passed Nick "You look good"

The Scottish professor chuckled, before taking a weapon from Captain Ryan "Ah. No, we need torches. The most powerful you can find." he handed the gun back

"Take night-vision goggles," Ryan responded

"Vision isn't the issue," Stephen answered, shaking his head, as he turned and approached Kaylee and Ashlyn.

Just as Claudia arrived "Well, the pest controller died a few minutes ago," she informed them "They're running tests on our casualty now."

Abby approached, decked out in full gear,

Claudia paused "What's she doing?" she questioned

"Abby's got more practical experience with animals than the rest of us put together," Nick informed them

"I don't care if she's Doctor Do-little," Claudia responded "Sorry, it's just too risky"

"I can help," Abby jumped in quickly, having no desire to stay above ground "I've just finished a study in insect behaviour"

Ashlyn and Kaylee exchanged looks. Neither looked convinced.

"Torches," Nick said, turning to Ryan as Claudia walked away.

"Is that true?" Stephen asked, once it was only him, Abby and the two teenagers left

Abby looked sheepish "Kind of" she admitted "To tell you the truth, spiders aren't really my thing"

"Ditto," Kaylee shuddered

"Yeah, well, technically, these are probably scorpions" Stephen told the three of them

Ashlyn smirked at the look which lightened Abby's face "You are _nothing_ like your sister," she pointed out "Kate would be jumping at the chance to go down there"

"Katelyn's not normal," Abby responded, before turning to follow Stephen "But than a lot Stephen...I feel better already!"

Kaylee blinked and shook her head "Sarcasm isn't her forte either"

Ashlyn frowned, and turned back to her Professor's daughter "Huh?" she questioned

**xXx**

At least half an hour later, Stephen and Abby were returning from the underground tunnels, but Cutter wasn't with them.

Kaylee paled in comparison to normal, and jumped down from where she was sitting with Ashlyn and hurried towards Stephen "Where's Dad?" she asked

"We got split up;" Stephen answered "She's still down there!"

Ashlyn touched Kaylee's shoulder, as Claudia lifted her radio to her lips and spoke into it "Cutter? Come in" there was static but no reply.

"Ryan," Ashlyn called to the captain "Can we get a map of the tunnels, please?"

"Right away ma'am," Ryan nodded, and he disappeared, before returning with the essentials

Ashlyn nodded her thanks and spread the maps out over the hood of a near-by SUV. The others crowded around.

"Look," Claudia pointed at a starting point on the map "There is no other way out. The tunnel was blocked 30 years ago"

"Then why isn't he back yet?" Kaylee asked, inspecting the map

Stephen squeezed her shoulders "Look, he must have gotten trapped," he spoke "I'm going back in"

"No one is going anywhere until we know what we're dealing with" Claudia stopped him

"He could be injured," Abby argued

Kaylee whimpered, as Ashlyn wrapped her arm around the other teenager in comfort.

"I don't want to leave him down there anymore than you do," Claudia explained "but I'm not losing anyone else in this wild goose chase. We don't even know for sure where he is. Did you see what kind of creature it was?"

"It looked like a giant centipede," Abby answered

Claudia nodded "Does anyone know what it's called?"

"No! We don't know anything about it!" Abby exclaimed "No one does"

"Connor does," Stephen interrupted "He's a walking encyclopaedia of this stuff. I'm willing to bet he has giant bug fridge magnets!"

"Okay," Claudia nodded "I'll get him" she turned and walked away towards Ryan.

"I can't leave him," Stephen said, once Connor had left

Ashlyn turned to him "You can't go back in there without backup," she told him

"Watch me," Stephen responded, returning to the entrance to the tunnels

"Stephen!" Kaylee called, starting after him. Ashlyn and Abby held her back, they may not have been able to stop Stephen, but they could stop her.

**xXx**

Ten minutes later, and Stephen wasn't responding to any calls from those above ground. And to make matters worse, Claudia was returning and she could tell something was wrong.

"Stephen?" Kaylee asked down the radio "Where are you? Stephen?"

"What's he done?" Claudia asked, as she stopped beside the group of guilty looking women. She took the radio from Kaylee and raised it to her lips "Stephen! Where the hell are you?!"

Ashlyn leaned over the SUV "He was trying to help," she defended, that's all Stephen's intentions were, and she couldn't fault him for that. She would have done the same if it had been Ryan or Kaitlin in the tunnels.

"Well, he's done a really great job, hasn't he?" Claudia questioned, "Stephen, come in. Stephen?" there was no reply. "That's the problem with heroic gestures. Succeed and you look wonderful. Fail and all you do is leaving everybody else with a bloody mess to clear up." she passed the radio back to Kaylee "Well done"

"Hey, it's not her fault!" Ashlyn defended, taking the radio "Stephen thought he was doing what was best by him! Cutter is his oldest friend; I'd like to say if it was my friends, I'd do the same!"

Claudia shook her head in response and turned to Ryan "Get down there!" she ordered

Ryan nodded and headed into the tunnels with his team, to search for both Cutter and Stephen.

Turning away from the entrance, Abby, Kaylee and Ashlyn smiled as an SUV pulled up and the last member of their slowly growing team arrived. "Connor!" they called happily.

Connor smiled and nodded, before he set up his equipment and the girls joined him. "OK. Carboniferous. So it's probably an Arthopleurid.

"A what?" Abby frowned

"It's a centipede on steroids, basically," Connor explained "It's more or less blind. Good sense of smell and touch. I mean this thing's pretty big and scary looking, but it's more or less timid. It's the kind of bug that'd stick to the kitchen at parties"

"Well, this one must have a personality disorder," Claudia said "How dangerous is it?"

Connor tapped at his laptop "According to this," he said "It would have fed off dead wood and leaves"

"So not poisonous?" Ashlyn asked

"No way," Connor answered

Kaylee sighed in relief.

There was a commotion behind them, as the small group of females and Connor whipped around. Soldiers were arriving with Cutter and Stephen. Only problem being...they were carrying the latter, who had been bitten.

"Stephen!" Kaylee cried, launching herself across the asphalt, and grinding to a halt beside the gurney on which Stephen lay. Cutter appeared behind her and whispered something in her ear, which caused Kaylee to nod and back away from the gurney as it was rolled towards the waiting ambulance and the medics.

"He's been bitten by the Arthropleura," Nick explained "Same wound. Same symptoms as the pest controller. We need to do something before it destroys his central nervous system"

Ashlyn swallowed "Poison?" she asked

"The spiders are off the hook," Nick nodded "It's the centipede that's the killer"

"Not poisonous you said?" Claudia spoke, rounding on Connor

Connor sighed "Look, I was only speculating"

"Tell them about Helen," Stephen choked, as he was ushered towards the open doors of the ambulance "She was there"

"What's he talking about?" Claudia asked, turning to Cutter

Nick shook his head "I have no idea," he answered

Kaylee looked up at her father with a questionable expression. Why was Stephen babbling about her mother?

**xXx**

With Kaylee at the hospital with Stephen, Abby returned to the team to see what action was being taken to save Stephen's life.

"Can't we just run some more tests and find a match for the venom somehow?" Claudia asked, after Abby had explain Stephen's situation

"It would take too long," Abby said "He's dying!"

"No. The only shortcut to process is to collect a pure sample of venom from the creature that bit him" Nick explained

Ashlyn frowned "How are we going to do that?" she questioned "Ask it to fill a specimen jar?"

"In a way," Cutter answered shortly

"Oh, come on" Connor groaned

Nick shook his head "No. It's the only option" he reached for the radio "Ryan. Ryan, are you there?"

_"First line's clear. Moving onto second bunker."_ Ryan radioed back

"Have you seen the centipede yet?" Nick asked "If we lose it now, Stephen's dead. On no account let it return through the anomaly. Repeat. Do not let it go back."

Ashlyn exchanged a look with Abby

"Now, you find me something that'll do the job" Nick added, putting down the radio and turning to Connor

"What are you going to do?" Claudia asked

Nick turned to her "I'm going to invite a very angry centipede to bite me" he answered

When they were ready, Abby, Connor and Nick returned to the underground bunkers where Ryan and his men were standing guard. This left Claudia and Ashlyn up top eagerly awaiting their return, and the news that Stephen was going to make it.

**xXx**

Over at the hospital, Kaylee sat curled up on the chair beside Stephen's bed. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and she hugged them close to her chest; as her head was buried in her knees and her eyes were closed, in sleep.

Abby entered the room behind her, and touched the teenager's shoulder "Kaylee..." she whispered, kneeling beside the student

"What? Is he awake?" Kaylee questioned immediately, as she gave a start. She sighed as she realized that Stephen wasn't awake.

"Sorry, Kayl" Abby apologized "I didn't mean to get your hopes up..."

Kaylee shook her head "It's OK. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Are you OK?" Abby asked "You've looked tired nearly all day"

"I just haven't been sleeping," Kaylee answered "But I'm OK. I go through a phase about once a month, where I'll not sleep for a while, and then it will all come flooding back and it's like I'm unconscious all the time" she smiled weakly

Abby frowned "Have you told your father about this?"

Kaylee shook her head "No, it would just worry him," she explained "He's got enough to worry about." she glanced up at Abby "Don't worry about me, OK?" she smiled "I'll be fine"

"OK," Abby responded a little unsure "If you're sure..."

Stephen coughed, as both Kaylee and Abby turned towards him and smiled, as his eyes opened. Sliding off the chair Kaylee went to the door, as Abby leaned over the bed.

"Doctor!" Kaylee called "I think he's back!"

"Welcome back," Abby whispered, as Stephen's eyes connected with hers

The nurses arrived, and immediately started checking Stephen's vital signs, before re-deeming him secure. Kaylee let out a sigh of relief, and approached the bed.

"Didn't I ask you not to scare me like that again?" the youngest Cutter asked, earning a low chuckle from Abby and a weak smile from Stephen.

**xXx**

After their adventure into the bunkers, Ashlyn returned to Home Office with Claudia to report back to her father what had happened. Of course, she didn't know much because she had been ordered to remain above ground and not to enter the bunkers. Normally she would have disobeyed orders and gone anyway, but after seeing what had happened to Stephen, and the fact that Ryan was head of the SAS, she thought better than to disobey someone who had higher ranking authority than her. And besides, it wasn't like she was alone up top, because Nick hadn't allowed Kaylee to go underground either.

_Kaylee_. Ashlyn thought as she left her father's office after a short meeting with him and Claudia. He had asked if Stephen remembered anything after the attack, which they had replied with 'We don't know' in which Lester had requested that one of them head over to the hospital and get as much out of Stephen as they possibly could. Claudia had volunteered to go, and Ashlyn had left intending to call Ben and ask him to pick her up. But now she was having second opinions and decided that she would have liked to have seen Kaylee, just to be sure the other teenager was all right after today. Ashlyn couldn't understand it, but she somehow felt drawn to the Cutter kid, almost protective.

She shrugged off the feeling, and hurried towards the exit of Home Office and caught up with Claudia who was just leaving "You mind if I tag along?" she asked exceptionally "I want to see Kaylee, before I head home"

"Sure," Claudia nodded

Ashlyn smiled and nodded, as she followed the older woman out to the car.

**xXx**

Finally arriving at the Hospital, Ashlyn and Claudia quickly located Stephen's room and headed up the designated ward. Kaylee was sitting beside the bed, talking with Stephen about putting himself in life-threatening situations all the time. She looked up when they entered, and smiled at Ashlyn who motioned with her head out into the corridor.

"I'll be back," Kaylee said to Stephen, as she followed Ashlyn out, leaving Claudia to speak with Stephen behind them.

Ashlyn stopped a little-ways-away from the room "How is he?" she asked

"Fine" Kaylee nodded "He can't remember much after the attack, but he seems fine. I was just telling him that he is going to give me a heart attack, if he continues on the path of heroism, he is on"

Ashlyn smirked "Is he always the hero?" she asked

"Well, he took on the Gorgonopsid," Kaylee answered, ticking it off on her finger "The last time we were in the Amazon he saved me from getting mauled to death by a Jaguar. He helped me slow the venom when I was bitten by a snake, and save a wounded baby antelope from becoming some carnivore's dinner"

Ashlyn stared astonished at Kaylee "Wow, he really does have a thing for heroism, doesn't he?" she asked. Kaylee nodded. "And you..."

"Me?" Kaylee asked "What about me?"

"You really are a magnet for danger," Ashlyn grinned

Kaylee rolled her eyes "Oh hush up," she pouted, shoving the other girl in the shoulder.

Ashlyn stumbled a few paces backwards, but laughed anyway.

Kaylee smiled.

Neither girl realized what was happening, or what was _going_ to happen in the days to come. But both had a pretty good idea that they would be seeing more and more of each other, but it seemed neither of them seemed to have a problem with that.

If only they knew that one day soon, their lives would change in ways they probably wouldn't have imagined, but as long as they remembered that the key to success was to work together, and to remember that they were a part of a team...then _no one_ could defeat them.

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter updated by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated 16 June 2011 at 06:50pm**


	4. Prologue: Helen Makes Contact

**Primeval: **Worlds Apart

**Summary:** A rip in time is allowing long-extinct prehistoric monsters to enter the 21st century. To unlock the mystery of the anomalies, a special team of investigators are called in to face the fiercest creatures the world has ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Anthony Barton stood with his arms stretched above him and his toes curled over the end of the diving board. He hesitated for a second to watch his pretty girlfriend, Diane Johnson, gliding through the water in the swimming pool below.

They had persuaded the janitor to let them stay behind once all the other lifeguards and swimmers had been ushered out at closing time. He hadn't taken much convincing - after all, they were both lifeguards - so what possible danger could a swimming pool hold for them?

Anthony sprang off the board and arched through the air, gracefully slicing the surface of the water. When he came up for breath, Diane had already climbed out and was rubbing her long dark hair with a towel.

"We should go before someone comes," she said.

"We're lifeguards. We're supposed to be in the pool," Anthony reminded her playfully.

Diane grinned in response and headed for the changing rooms.

_She'll be ages getting ready,_ Anthony thoughts to himself, pushing away from the edge with his feet. Floating lazily into the centre of the pool, he closed his eyes and sighed with contentment.

Out of nowhere, an enormous dark shape snaked through the water towards him.

Anthony became aware of the water shifting around him and although his eyes remained shut he felt an odd sensation of something swimming underneath him. _Diane?_ Bewildered, he opened his eyes at the precise moment that something huge and immensely powerful clamped down hard on his leg.

Anthony Barton experienced a moment of pure distilled fear before he was yanked violently underwater.

**xXx**

Diane hummed to herself as she blow-dried her hair. It had been a long day and she was looking forward to the Chinese takeaway they were going to pick up on the way back to her flat.

Diane snapped off her hairdryer. _What on earth was that?_

The changing room was eerily silent, but her hear was hammering in her chest.

And then a blood-curdling scream, followed by the thud of a huge wave slapping the pool sides, sent her hurtling out of the changing area.

She careered round the corner and stood shaking at the water's edge. The swimming pool was empty, but in the dim light she saw with horror that the water was slowly changing from translucent to crimson. There was no sign of Anthony, just an ever-widening cloud of his blood.

And then, all at once, a dark shape rose to the surface and out of the water burst a giant sea monster.

It was something from her childhood nightmares and, as if in a dream, Diane was frozen to the spot.

She watched in utter terror as the colossal lizard, with its massive armored body, opened its powerful jaws to reveal sharp, glinting teeth. For a split second, it focused on her, its slit eyes gleaming malevolently. And then, just as suddenly as it had appeared it dived down again, sending a sheet of water pouring over the side of the pool, drenching Diane from head to foot.

Still, she did not move a muscle, her mouth open in a silent scream as she remained staring at the spot where the monster had disappeared into thin air, leaving bloody water churning in its wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, January 29, 2012 at 4:36am**


	5. Helen Makes Contact

**Author's Note:** Another big thank you to **OllyAnderson** for their reviews. Appreciate it big time =)

* * *

><p><strong>Primeval:<strong> Worlds Apart

**Summary:** A rip in time is allowing long extinct prehistoric monsters to enter the 21st century. To unlock the mystery of the anomalies, a special team of investigators are called in to face the fiercest creatures the world has ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

Professor Nick Cutter felt like a fish out of water in the Home Office operations centre, but he seemed to be spending more time there of late than in his own home. Now he was with Claudia Brown and James Lester, watching a live CCTV feed of the anomaly that they had discovered in the London Underground station.

A group of silent, suited officials watched the big screen with stony expressions, as student Connor Temple talked to the camera.

Despite the terrifying events he had witnessed in that tunnel, Connor's tone was still jovial. "The strength of the magnetic field is remaining consistent at about five teslas," he said, holding up a magnetometer. "At this point there is no sign of any deterioration. Let me demonstrate -"

Grinning like a demented game show contestant, he waved the large metal ladle that he was holding in his other hand then let it go. The huddle of scientists and soldiers ducked as the ladle flew over their heads, disappeared with a faint pop of energy as it was dragged through the anomaly.

"Bullseye!" Connor chuckled. "That kills me every time."

Nick Cutter smiled to himself. He couldn't help licking the affable student. But he had come to learn that there was no laughter within the walls of the Home Office, particularly in the presence of unscrupulous Lester, whose preferred method of lightening the mood was sarcasm.

"Who is that _idiot_?" The civil servant's tone was icy.

"Connor Temple," Cutter replied. "He looks like a halfwit but he actually has an outstanding brain."

"We may be on the brink of Armageddon but at least we have an irritating student on our side. How reassuring," Lester said, clicking off the CCTV feed and turning to address the other officials. "The previous anomaly proved to be temporary but, as you've just heard, this one shows no signs of weakening."

"The anomalies are conclusive proof that the past exists in a fourth dimension as solid and real as those we already know. Our job is to predict and contain them," Nick Cutter interjected. His audience shifted uneasily and he could tell that the general mood was one of disbelief. Still, he continued. "When I entered the Permian era, I found a human corpse and some kind of military camp, clear evidence that someone, at some point has attempted to interfere with the past. We need to establish what happened -"

"Thank you, Professor," Lester interrupted. "We'll take it from here." He nodded to Claudia, who reluctantly took her cue to lead Cutter away. Lester smiled smoothly and went on. "I should emphasize that the Professor is talking in an independent capacity. Official policy has yet to be finalized."

Cutter's stomach turned at the mention of 'Official Policy'. There was a potential catastrophe in the real world and all James Lester cared about was the red tape.

Just then, Lester's sixteen year old daughter, Ashlyn entered the room and discreetly handed her father a note. Lester glanced at it, paled, and looked up, his bristling manner suddenly subdued.

"It appears we may have another one."

**xXx**

Stephen Hart hauled his holdall on to the hospital bed and began stuffing his collection of belongings from his stay in intensive care into it. Kaylee was lounging in a nearby chair.

"You really can't remember a thing?" she said, a bemused expression on her face.

"Nope," Stephen shrugged. "Nothing after I went into the tunnel. But they say it'll probably be short term."

"This is all been pretty scary, hasn't it?" Kaylee mused. "Until you got bitten, I never thought we might actually _die_ doing it. It really upset me."

"You must have gone through hell," Stephen raised an eyebrow at his friend.

At that moment, Abby Maitland sailed into the room. Usually dressed in jeans or combats, she was wearing a fashionable skirt and her white-blonde hair had been styled nicely.

Kaylee wrinkled her nose. "Is that _perfume_?"

"I can do the girl thing, you know," Abby retorted.

"You look really good," Stephen said seriously.

Abby glowed in the warmth of the compliment and held his eye for a second.

Kaylee cleared her throat, feeling incredibly uncomfortable as silence fell between Stephen and Abby.

"It's good of you both to come. You shouldn't have bothered." Stephen said.

"You're my oldest friend," Kaylee pointed out. "Besides, it was either hang out here or sit at home on my lonesome."

Abby put a reassuring hand on Stephen's arm. "Come on. I'll give you a lift home."

"No need," Stephen replied politely. "My girlfriend's picking me up."

Abby blanched, struggling to hide her shock. He'd never mentioned _her_ before!

"Ali's home?" Kaylee grinned, perking up. "I thought she was on a research trip?"

"She was," Stephen nodded. "She came home yesterday. First thing she did was ask about you...forget the fact that I was in the hospital, she wanted to know if her little 'Penguin' was OK."

Kaylee giggled.

Stephen glanced at Abby, noticing that she seemed uneasy, but he couldn't understand what had changed in the last thirty seconds. Catching his gaze, Abby pulled herself together and forced a smile.

"You must have missed her."

Stephen shrugged. "I... better go," he said awkwardly, picking up his holdall and leaving the room. "Kayl... be careful!" He added from the doorway.

"Will do," Kaylee saluted. "Give my love to Ali!"

Abby slumped on the bed and ran a hand savagely through her hair, returning it to its normal unruly thatch.

"So much for the girl thing," she said dolefully.

"Aw, I think you look amazing," Kaylee said encouragingly.

Abby continued to stare bitterly at her skirt.

Kaylee's mobile rang. She glanced at it and looked meaningfully at Abby. "It's my Dad!"

**xXx**

Connor glanced at the professor chatting to the detective, and wondered how Nick was explaining the presence of zoologists at a murder investigation.

At that moment, Stephen broke through the surface of the water, pushed up his scuba mask and silently handed over a tiny greenish-grey object.

Kaylee automatically deposited it in a clear plastic container and stared at it suspiciously.

"Looks like a reptile," Abby said, bending down beside the teenager to take a look at the scaly skin.

"Either that or lizard skin trunks are back in this year," Connor quipped. He frowned. "I'm surprised the creature came through. To a reptile it would be like swimming in a bucket of acid."

Stephen hauled himself out of the pool. "It must have sensed the danger and got out fast, before the anomaly closed."

Kaylee looked at him seriously. "Not fast enough for Anthony Barton."

**xXx**

James Lester was walking at speed along the hallway.

"The police have charged Diane Johnson," Ashlyn said, trying to keep up with him.

"I know," her father replied.

"We have to intervene,"

"We're not going to do that," Lester's tone was matter-of-fact.

"Why not?" Ashlyn couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I will not let this story become public property. At least in prison the newspapers can't get hold of her."

"So we let them lock up an innocent girl?" Ashlyn was incredulous.

Lester stopped abruptly. "Of course it's undesirable," he snapped. "But would you rather tell the police an ancient sea monster is cruising over swimming pools consuming lifeguards?"

Ashlyn stared at him. "No! But what if it were me?" she asked. "Or Josh? Or even Lucy? What would you do then? Would you leave us to the hands of the Justice system? Lock us in jail and throw away the key?"

"Don't turn this around, Ashlyn!" Lester scolded. "It is not you, Josh or Lucy!"

"But what if it was?"

Lester paused, before saying, "Do not try and make me out to be the bad person here!"

"I'm not!" Ashlyn argued. "I'm trying to make you see sense!"

She turned toe and stormed away. She could see her father's logic...but that didn't mean she had to like it.

**xXx**

It was the perfect autumnal day - clear skies, a light breeze and warm sunshine, and the reservoir was bustling with activity. The air was filled with happy shouts and laughter of kayakers and canoeists, and in the background the colourful sails of several yachts could be seen tacking across the water.

A windsurfer skimmed across the lake, looking for a clear passageway as she leaned into the wind. There was a pale circular shape just up ahead, floating in the water. She cut close to it to get a better look...and screamed.

**xXx**

Kaylee blinked. The images pinned on the wall of the ops room were hideous. Mangled flesh, hideously distorted, but just about recognizable as something that had once been human.

Claudia was the first to speak. "The DNA is conclusive. It's Anthony Barton. Or what's left of him."

"It's a bolus," Nick explained, swinging around to face Claudia and Lester. "The creature swallowed him whole, and then vomited up what it couldn't digest."

"What type of creature could have done this to him?" Lester asked. Even he was ruffled.

"That's not what matters," Cutter replied. "What we should be asking ourselves is how the remains of a man who was attacked in a swimming pool end up in a reservoir twenty miles away."

"Maybe there never was an anomaly," Lester suggested. "Maybe the girl dumped him in the reservoir."

"Very likely," Cutter said, a smile playing on his lips, "provided you also think she swallowed his still living body, and then drove miles down the motorway just to regurgitate the remains."

Lester bristled. He didn't like being made to look foolish. "All right. _You_ explain it."

The professor scratched his head. "Perhaps the anomaly has a fixed point of origin in the past, yet is somehow fluid in our time." Cutter paused. He hadn't full got to grips with his theory yet, but he may as well cut to the chase. His gaze rested on Claudia.

"The anomaly didn't just open. It moved."

**xXx**

Nick Cutter had to hand it to them. If nothing else, they were thorough. He watched the SAS boats cruising slowly up and down the reservoir. Below the surface, a number of divers were executing a comprehensive search of the murky depths. And his team were busy carrying out vital tests of the area.

He gazed at the gently ripping water, his mind churning.

"Professor!"

A sharp yell pierced his thoughts. It was Connor.

He was on the jetty nearby, waving a measuring stick. "You really need to see this," he said as Cutter approached. "The reservoir is landlocked, right?"

Cutter nodded.

"So allowing for rainfall and condensation, the depth should be pretty consistent." Connor motioned to an orange band wrapped round the measuring stick. "Here - I marked the water level earlier." Checking he had the professors full attention, Connor plunged the stick into the water.

The level now fell well short of the marker. He looked up. "This isn't a reservoir any more, it's a tidal lake. The water's literally pouring out of it."

Cutter's eyes widened. "It must be flowing away through the anomaly..." He looked out over the reservoir. "It's still down there somewhere."

**xXx**

Kaylee sighed. The SAS had doubled their efforts but still nothing had been found. Her mind wandered back to the last anomaly, the one in the Underground station. And to what Stephen claimed to have seen there...

There was a sudden creak on the boards behind her and she turned to see her father.

"You're thinking about Helen," he said, coming to stand next to his daughter on the jetty.

Kaylee nodded. "How did you know?"

"You had that look on your face," he answered. "The same one you had when you were little, and she was away too long. You used to worry yourself sick until she came home."

Kaylee smiled as her mind allowed her to remember back to her childhood. She was a right little 'Mummy's Girl'. "It's strange..." she said, after a moment's pause. "Out of all the people in to world to hallucinate about, Stephen chose Mum."

Cutter looked at her sharply.

"Why not Ali?" Kaylee added.

"Assuming he _was_ hallucinating." Nick pointed out.

Kaylee turned to her father, but turned away quickly, not wanting to show the emotional turmoil she was going through. Was it possible that her mother could still be alive? Was it even likely that she had survived eight years in the past? Or was this all some dream that she had yet to wake up from? If it was a dream...she was ready to wake up now.

"Steam..."

Kaylee looked at her father quizzically and then followed his gaze.

"Don't you see?" Cutter said urgently. "The tide must be coming in, bringing warmer water from the other side. The steam's telling us exactly where the find the anomaly."

**xXx**

A powerful motor boat was moored to the jetty, waiting to take on board a dive team that included Stephen and Cutter. As the professor zipped up his wetsuit, Claudia sidled over.

"I suppose it is pointless asking you not to go down with them?"

"Pretty much," Cutter grinned.

"At least be careful," Claudia said a soft look in her eyes.

"You don't have to worry about me."

"I'm not. I'm thinking of the paperwork if you drown yourself," the civil servant said playfully. "Not to mention Kaylee. What will happen to her if you don't come back?" Then her expression became serious. "What if you're right and the creature's still down there? You're not a trained diver."

Cutter jerked his head towards the SAS team.

"They don't know what an anomaly might look like underwater,"

"Neither do you," retorted Claudia.

Cutter picked up his scuba gear. "I'll find it."

**xXx**

Ashlyn stood with her arms folded over her stomach on the shore of the reservoir. Abby Maitland and Connor Temple were preparing themselves to do paddling into the shallow end of the reservoir to collect water samples.

"There's no trace of saline pollution," Kaylee said, glancing at the handheld salinity meter. She was stood near the water's edge, with the probe in the pooling water. "It's not coming from the sea."

"Must be a freshwater estuary beyond the anomaly," Ashlyn commented.

Connor nodded, but he'd been distracted by the activity of the divers slipping over the side of the motor boat. "Why does Stephen get all the fun while we're stuck collecting water samples?"

"He looks better in a wetsuit," Abby said sardonically.

"I can handle the action stuff as well, you know, I'm not just a massive intellect."

Kaylee grinned, but then looked worried. It was very likely that the sea monster might come back through the anomaly to the reservoir - and both her father and best friend were swimming in it, while Abby and Connor were wading into the rippling waters - she gulped. "What do they do when they find the anomaly? How do you plug a leak in the past?"

Ashlyn glanced warily at the surface of the water, but it was calm, save for the ripples that Abby and Connor were making.

Other than that - she could sense no danger.

**xXx**

"It was some kind of Mosasaur..." Kaylee told her father, after he had returned to land and learned that Abby and Connor had almost been attacked by the same sea monster that had passed by him underwater, and returned through the anomaly. "Maybe six or seven meters...Cretaceous, at a guess..."

Kaylee was shell-shocked from the recent close shave with a sea serpent, but still managed to babbly out the facts.

"Too small to be the creature that attacked Anthony Barton."

"Which is just as well for you." Cutter patted his daughter's shoulder. "It didn't attack you, did it?"

"No," Kaylee answered. "It went for Abby and Connor. Ashlyn pulled me away from the reservoir before the creature could sense that we were even close enough for an attack. I owe her my life...again."

Cutter nodded and looked around for the second teenager; she was standing with the SAS soldiers, who were beaten up over the loss of one of their divers. She caught her Professor's eye, broke away and approached him and Kaylee. She looked tired and drawn.

"They are really beaten up about the diver," she explained. "What happened down there?"

"He swam straight through in front of us," Cutter answered. "He should have been able to make it back."

"Something must have stopped him. You're absolutely sure the anomaly's closed?" Ashlyn searched his face, looking for a ray of hope.

"Straight after the Mosasaur went back through. The water temperature is already returning to normal."

Ashlyn stared blankly out at the water.

"Then we've lost him."

Cutter nodded sadly, before turning to Ashlyn. "I want to thank you. You saved Kaylee's life, twice, when I couldn't."

"It was nothing," Ashlyn answered. "It was the least I could do."

She then turned and walked away.

Kaylee watched her, before turning to her father. "What?" she asked.

"She reminds me of you," Cutter answered. "Before you were bitten by a snake and chased by a Jaguar."

Kaylee glared playfully. She knew that her father was teasing.

**xXx**

Claudia made her way up the path to the Dexters' house. It had quickly been cordoned off as a crime scene and the police were holding back the throng of reporters that had already swooped in.

Paramedics were wheeling out the body of the diver.

Ryan, the SAS leader, stepped forward. "Looks like he died of shock," he said gravely.

"They found this tied to his wrist." Ashlyn held out a plastic bag containing what appeared to be a white handkerchief.

Claudia glanced at it briefly then did a double-take, her jaw dropping. Stitched into the corner were two initials. - H.C.

_Helen Cutter._

"I'm sorry, Claudia," Ashlyn said solemnly.

**xXx**

"You took your time," Cutter smiled. He, Kaylee and Stephen were already inside the Dexters' house.

"How did you know about this?" Claudia's reply was frosty.

"It was the first place we tried on the fault line," Cutter responded. "I'm looking forward to the expression on Lester's face..." He trailed off as he noticed the stony expression on the civil servants face. "What is it?"

Claudia held out the plastic bag containing the handkerchief.

Cutter stared at it for a long moment, and was vaguely aware that Kaylee was looking between the handkerchief and him. And then, without a word, Kaylee brushed past the other occupants in the room and walked out. She wanted to be alone.

Nick sighed as he watched his daughter leave. Slowly, his daughter was slipping away...he could feel it.

**xXx**

Sometime later, Nick found his daughter in a bright glass-panelled room, gazing out at the garden. She was a million miles away.

Claudia, who had followed Nick through the house, stood in the doorway, waiting for an explanation.

"Helen's mad old aunt used to give us those handkerchiefs. The same present every birthday and Christmas. We used to laugh about it." The professor's voice sounded strangled. He turned to face Claudia, as Kaylee refused to acknowledge him. "It's a message. She's waiting for me on the other side of the anomaly."

"Just like she was in the Underground," Kaylee added quietly.

Cutter nodded slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Claudia tried to restrain her fury. "You lied to me! To all of us!"

"Put yourself in my position," Cutter said coolly. "I'd just found out that my dead wife was still alive."

Claudia stared at him, her anger laced with a deep sense of betrayal.

"I was going to tell you when I had the whole picture," Cutter faltered.

"She might know things, things that could help." Claudia's voice was hostile now. "You had no right to decide what we should know or when we should know it."

"She's _my_ wife," Cutter retorted.

"Maybe in your mind that gives you some kind of special privilege. But this affects us all." She swallowed and then, business-like, delivered the final blow. "If you can't see that, then you just can't be here anymore."

**xXx**

Lester was holding court inside the Dexters' house.

"The revelation that Helen Cutter is alive changes everything..." he began slowly, enjoying the moment of catching Professor Cutter on the back foot.

Connor and Abby, who had not been privy to this information, looked palpably shocked.

"She's alive?" blurted Connor. "How did I miss that?"

Claudia glanced at Cutter. "It's a long story," she said coldly.

"Eight years living in the past..." Connor was incredulous. "Oh dear...how are we going to explain _Celebrity Love Island_?"

"Shut up, Connor," Ashlyn snapped.

Connor held up a hand in a nervous apology, suddenly sensing the brittle atmosphere.

"She is eight years ahead of us in terms of understanding the anomalies," Lester went on impatiently. "Her knowledge could be priceless. We need to share it."

"Fine, if she was here," Stephen remarked. "But she isn't."

"Which is why we're going to find her."

Cutter stared at Lester, slowly becoming aware of where he was heading with this.

"We know that she wants to make contact," Lester stared back at him. "Finding her will be difficult, but we have no other choice. She must be brought back here, by force if necessary."

Cutter bristled. "This is my wife you're talking about."

"Which is why I want you to go through the anomaly and bring her back. You will, of course, have a military escort."

"To do what? Shoot her if she refuses to come?"

"To protect you. Both of you," Lester said smoothly.

The room crackled with tension. No one spoke, but all eyes were on Nick Cutter.

"The alternative is that you cut all ties to the anomaly project with immediate effect and we'll go in and find her ourselves," Lester's voice was oily and he knew he had won. This would be impossible for Cutter to bear.

The professor took a deep breath. "All right. But on one condition. I go on my own. Send troops and you'll never see her again. She knows how to disappear."

As Lester hesitated, Cutter felt his position strengthening. He continued. "There's no question of force. I'll do my best to persuade her, but if she won't come, that's it."

"How can we trust you?" It was Claudia who spoke up.

Lester interjected before Cutter had a chance to reply.

"I'm sure Professor Cutter won't let us down again."

Cutter's eyes flew to Claudia and he could tell from the exchange of glance between her and Lester that she had told him everything.

"Do try to remember which side you're on," Lester said dryly, giving Cutter one of his thin-lipped smiles.

**xXx**

Stephen helped Cutter into his wetsuit and aqualung. They were down in the Dexters' basement.

"You've got roughly two hours of air and a mile of rope." He held up a coil of nylon climbing rope with a harness attached. "Take a compass reference when you get there and don't remove the harness under any circumstances. After two hours we reel you back in."

Cutter nodded, listening intently.

"The water pressure inside the anomaly will be intense. The harder you swim the more air you use." Stephen picked up a slim, hi-tech harpoon gun. "This has an effective range of about ten metres. If you have to use it against a predator, wait until you see the whites of its teeth." He grinned at his boss, trying to make light of the situation.

Cutter half-smiled, then turned to face the dark pool of water and lowered his mask. _This is it_, he thought. _Possibly the weirdest thing I'll ever do._ Then he plunged into the depths.

Stephen, Ashlyn and Ryan watched the rope playing out into the water. They glanced at one another, all aware of what it meant. The professor was through.

**xXx**

Stephen frowned at sixteen year old that sat beside him, Kaylee was sitting on the jetty that had been placed on top of the water in the basement of the Dexters' home, her shoes and socks sat beside her and she was swirling her feet in the cool water that had poured in through the anomaly.

"Why couldn't I go?" she asked.

"Because it is dangerous," Stephen answered.

Kaylee looked up. "It's too dangerous for me, but its fine for my Dad?" she asked.

Stephen sighed. "Kayl, your father wouldn't allow you to go through," he said. "Even if he was there with you. And neither would Lester..."

"It is nothing to do with Ashlyn!"

"I wasn't talking about Ashlyn," Stephen replied. "I was talking about her father. Whether you believe it or not, he is in charge here. Besides, your mother wants to talk to your father, not you. Don't worry, he'll be back."

Kaylee sighed and turned back to the water. "I just want to see her," she said quietly.

"I know," Stephen nodded.

The waiting was unbearable. Needing a change of scene, Stephen stood and hurried up the basement stairs to the study where Abby and Connor were pouring over local maps and plans of the sewage system.

"How long has he been?" he asked Abby, who was pacing the room nervously.

"Ninety-one minutes and forty seconds," she replied, smiling helplessly.

Connor looked up. "Drains," he said simply.

Stephen and Abby exchanged a look of confusion.

Connor pointed to the map. "In theory, a creature could make its way through the sewage system to the river. Once it got there, it could go anywhere."

"And?" Stephen pressed him.

"The good news is the size of the drains rules out anything bigger than a small Mosasaur," Connor explained.

"How small?" Abby asked anxiously.

"Not small enough," Connor said grimly.

An ominous silence filled the room as the three of them mulled over the implications of this discovery. However, it was broken by a commotion just outside the French doors, which stood ajar.

A naval detail of four divers were getting out of a truck, and Ashlyn was giving them hurried instructions.

"What's going on?" Stephen called out.

Ashlyn didn't say a word but glanced at them guilty, then clicked shut the glass doors. She didn't want them to hear what she had to say.

**xXx**

Kaylee stared blankly at the limp safety rope, Claudia and Ryan crouched on the platform beside her. They were silent, intently studying the basement pool for any sign of Cutter. It wasn't looking good.

"Stephen?" Kaylee questioned as her old friend landed on the jetty beside Claudia, he was looking nervous, and seized the rope from beside her instantly. "Stephen? What's it, what's wrong?"

Suddenly, Cutter's body bobbed to the surface.

"He's lost his tank!" Stephen shouted, jumping into the water. "Cutter!"

"DADDY!" Kaylee screamed

"Quick, get him out!" Claudia shrieked. "Ryan! Keep her back!"

Ryan quickly caught Kaylee around the waist and held her away from the edge of the jetty, as Claudia and Stephen hauled her father out of the water and rolled him over.

"He's not breathing!" Stephen yelled.

"Daddy!" Kaylee sobbed, trying to break away from Ryan.

Claudia was already on her knees, raising Cutter's head. She pinched his nose and began to administer mouth-to-mouth. She worked steadily, forcing air back into his lungs. A long second passed and then Cutter coughed, turning his head to the side and vomiting water.

"Quick, get him up," Stephen instructed Ryan.

Ryan let go of Kaylee, who run directly towards Stephen, and sobbed into his chest, while the SAS officer lifted Cutter to his feet and whisked him up the stairs where the paramedics' stretcher was waiting.

Claudia's pale face loomed over Cutter's. Now that she knew he was going to be all right, her deep concern of a moment before was instantly replaced by her usual brisk manner.

"Was Helen there?" she demanded.

Cutter nodded and tried to talk, but Claudia had already turned her attention to Ashlyn.

"You know what to do."

The paramedics wheeled the professor away and made room for the team of SAS divers who had appeared in the hallway to await instructions.

"Go!" Ashlyn said, and the SAS started to push past Stephen and Kaylee, who stood motionless, unable to fathom what was going on.

"What's this?" Stephen asked Ashlyn accusingly.

"I'm sorry," Ashlyn answered, shaking her head. "It's out of my hands."

She turned and walked away, following Claudia out of the front door.

**xXx**

Cutter sat up on the stretcher and shook his head. He was inside an ambulance. Kaylee was at his side and a paramedic was stationed at the door.

"How long have I been out for?" he asked her, trying to clear his befuddled brain.

"Not long," she soothed her eyes red from crying.

Cutter reached up and rubbed the dried tear stains from her face. "You doubt me, Kaylee."

"You're my father," Kaylee answered in a quiet voice. "I don't doubt you...I just can't stand the thought of losing you, not to the same things that I lost Mum."

Cutter smiled, sat up carefully and pulled his daughter in for a hug. "You're not going to lose me. At least not to the anomalies."

"Promise?"

"I promise,"

Abby and Connor appeared at the door, interrupting the father/daughter moment. "How you feeling?" Abby asked.

"My ears are ringing," Cutter nodded. "But I'm fine. I have to talk to Claudia..."

He started to get to his feet.

"There's something you should know,"

Cutter frowned. Abby's voice had a note of urgency to it and he immediately sensed something was wrong. He tried to get out of the vehicle, but Connor was in the doorway, raising his hands as if to stop the professor. At that moment there was a flurry of activity as a team of SAS men ran towards the ambulance.

"Don't move!" one of them yelled.

"What's going on?" Cutter demanded.

"Stay still!" the same man ordered, training his gun on him.

Nevertheless, Cutter climbed out of the ambulance, just as Lester hurried out of the house. He didn't even glance at them, but hurried to the car with the blacked-out windows that had its engine running on the Dexters' drive.

Moments later, two SAS men emerged from the house, a figure pinioned between them.

Cutter's eyes widened in shock.

It was Helen.

"Mum!" Kaylee shouted, appearing the doorway of the ambulance.

As she was rushed towards the waiting vehicle by the group of armed men, she craned round to look at Cutter.

His heart constricted in his chest. In his wife's face he read bewilderment, but also something much more chilling - an icy implacable fury.

Right until the moment she was crammed into the car, Helen held eye contact with him. Then the door was closed and Cutter watched Lester, Claudia and Ashlyn get into another car, their expressions cold and unreadable.

The doors slammed and the car roared away, accompanied by a motorcycle of SAS vehicles.

Cutter remained motionless, stunned at what he had just witnessed. Helen obviously thought that he had deceived her, when in fact it was Claudia and Lester who had betrayed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, 29 January 2012 at 07:46pm**


	6. Prologue: Dodo Madness

**Primeval:** Worlds Apart

**Summary: **A rip in time is allowing long-extinct prehistoric monsters to enter the 21st century. To unlock the mystery of the anomalies, a special team of investigators are called in to face the fiercest creatures the world has ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Oi, you lot! Pack it in!"

Mrs. Davis leant over the balcony and yelled at the group of kids below who were playing a noisy game of football, using the NO BALL GAMES sign as a target.

As usual, the kids laughed and jeered and carried on with their game.

Mrs. Davis sighed and went back into her flat. Nothing changed around here; it was the usual monotony, day in, day out.

Six-year-old Rashtan Davis submerged his plastic submarine below the bubbly bathwater. He had his back to the room, absorbed in his imaginative play.

Suddenly, there was a rattling sound. At first he ignored it, but as it grew louder he dropped his toy and turned round. It was coming from the toilet. Gradually, the toilet seat lifted. And then a reptilian head emerged.

Rashtan's eyes widened in fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, February 06, 2012 at 12:54am**


	7. Dodo Madness

**Author's Note:** Big thank you too: **EternalPhoeniXx** and **SadenAnderson** for their reviews. Appreciate it big time =)

* * *

><p><strong>Primeval:<strong> Worlds Apart

**Summary**: A rip in time is allowing long extinct prehistoric monsters to enter the 21st century. To unlock the mystery of the anomalies, a special team of investigators are called in to face the fiercest creatures the world has ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

Helen Cutter sat at the illuminated table of the Home Office interrogation room. The rest of the room was in darkness. She looked up at the camera suspending from the ceiling, then over at the two-way mirror. Claudia Brown sat across the table from her and James Lester was circling the room, flicking through a sheaf of notes in his hand. He was a small compact man, immaculately turned out in a designer suit. And she could just tell they weren't going to get along.

"Presumably there are still laws against kidnapping?" Helen said glancing at the armed security men positioned at each exit.

"Officially you're dead," Lester replied flippantly. "We can't have kidnapped someone who doesn't actually exist, can we?"

Helen smiled faintly but didn't reply.

"The only way you can get out of here is by telling us everything you know about the anomalies," Lester continued, taking a seat.

"I'll tell you one thing," Helen leant forward as though she was about to share an important secret. "You're the spitting image of a giant reptile I once met in the Jurassic era."

Lester smirked. "I'll take that as a refusal to cooperate, shall I?"

Helen held his gaze as the door opened and Ashlyn came in. "Dad, we've got another one. In a block of flats in the city centre."

"Happy now?" Lester addressed Helen, who was studying her hands intently.

A knowing smile flitted across her face. She raised her eyes to look at him, but didn't speak.

**xXx**

The SAS van pulled up outside the block of flats and Ryan jumped out, leading a fully armed squad.

Assuming they were in deep trouble, the children playing football stopped their game and stood with their hands in the air, but the soldiers ignored them and ran past into the building.

Just then, Cutter's Toyota screeched to a halt, and he, Connor, Stephen and Kaylee got out and hurried towards the entrance lobby.

As they passed the kids, Stephen couldn't resist flipping the football up on his toe and volleying it against the wall where it smacked straight into the NO BALL GAMES sign.

"Fluke," remarked Connor as they run on.

"Jealous," Stephen quipped back.

Kaylee rolled her eyes and muttered, "Boys!" under her breath.

**xXx**

Ryan and his men were positioned in the hallway ready to launch an assault on the bathroom. Cutter put his ear to the door, trying to anticipate what monstrous creature lurked behind it.

"I didn't expect the SAS," Mrs. Davis remarked, blinking in surprise.

"The town hall takes pest control very seriously, Mrs. Davis," Cutter said with a smile. Then he turned to Ryan. "You ready?"

The SAS officer nodded and motioned for his men to go through the door.

All at once they rushed into the bathroom, fingers on the triggers of their guns, Cutter was close behind them.

There, coiled in a corner of the room, was an enormous snake.

Cutter chuckled. "Relax everyone. It's only a python."

There were two very loud consecutive screams from out in the hallway. Cutter spun around to see what had happened. The screams had come from Kaylee and Mrs. Davis.

"Only a python?" Mrs. Davis exclaimed, as Kaylee ducked behind Stephen, her eyes wide with fear. "Just _what_ were you expecting?"

**xXx**

"False alarm," Ashlyn said, addressing her father and Claudia. She was standing in the corner of the interrogation room; she had just got off the phone with Kaylee who had informed her that the alert was false. "It turns out that it was an illegally imported pet, escaped from the upstairs flat. Been living in the drains."

Lester raised his eyebrows and turned his attention to Helen.

"Did you know it was a false alarm?" he asked suspiciously.

Helen allowed herself a sardonic smile but she said nothing.

"You told your husband you knew how to find the anomalies," Lester went on.

"Whatever I said is between him and me," Helen said seriously.

"Prior knowledge of anomaly locations would be priceless," Lester informed her. "If you can give us that, it is your absolute duty as a citizen to do so."

"But as you pointed out, I don't even exist. So how can I be a citizen?" Helen replied triumphantly.

"You know," Lester said through gritted teeth, "I have the power to make your life every unpleasant." He had had enough of games and this difficult woman was irritating him. A lot.

"How can you bear to work with this man?" Helen asked Claudia, not taking his eyes off Lester.

"At the end of the day, this is about something very simple," Claudia said, brushing aside the trifling remark. "Saving lives. _You_ can do that. If you know anything at all, just tell us."

Helen absorbed this for a second.

"Bring me Kaylee,"

Ashlyn's head snapped up. "No!" she said, harshly.

"You want answers?" Helen questioned, turning her gaze in the teenagers direction. "I want to see my daughter. Bring me Kaylee, and I'll tell you everything I know."

**xXx**

Cutter ran down the spiral staircase that led to the ground floor of the block of flats. He was talking to Claudia on his mobile.

"Do you have any idea how many times I've called you today?" he said.

"I've been busy," Claudia replied. Her tone was curt, but Cutter could tell she was smiling. "And you should be thanking me you're still involved at all."

"You can't get rid of me. You need me," he informed her.

"The truth us, we need each other." She paused.

When she spoke again, her voice was full of meaning. "All of us. Now more than ever."

He sighed. He guessed she was referring to Helen. He knew there was no way she'd be cooperating.

"I hope she's driving Lester crazy?" he remarked as it dawned on him that there was an upside to this situation.

"She wants to see Kaylee," Claudia answered.

"Tell her no," Cutter answered.

"She has answers," Claudia replied, "and she refuses to give us any until she has seen Kaylee."

Cutter shook his head, but before he could respond, Claudia was speaking again.

"You better get over here. _Now_."

**xXx**

Abby Maitland was enjoying herself. Because of her experience in the reptile house at Wellington Zoo, she knew how to handle snakes. Stephen quite clearly didn't and was having a terrible time. While Connor made himself busy looking up facts on his laptop, the two of them were carefully trying to ease the python into a sack.

"Is it gone yet?" Kaylee asked she was standing just outside the door, pressed fully against the wall trying to remain calm.

"Nearly," Abby answered.

Connor looked up from the screen. "Don't worry; this one's only a baby. Fully grown they can be up to twenty feet long."

"That makes me feel so much better," Kaylee replied sarcastically.

Abby grinned at Stephen. "Are you OK?" she asked lightly,

"Of course." He smiled nervously. "I love snakes."

Abby giggled.

Stephen held out the looks of the python's body that he had been holding and Abby took them, shooting him a quizzical look.

"We're going to need a bigger sack," he explained, then promptly left the bathroom. "C'mon you," he added, pulling Kaylee, by the arm, from the flat.

**xXx**

Nick Cutter stared at his wife across the table in the interrogation room. They had been left alone but neither of them had said a word.

"Are they treating you properly?" he eventually asked, breaking the silence.

"If you cared about that, you wouldn't have set me up," Helen said icily.

"I didn't," Cutter responded, but he could tell from her hard expression that she didn't buy it. He sighed. "Believe what you like. I don't have to justify myself to you."

Helen glanced around. Up at the camera and to the side-mirror that ran the length of the wall.

"They're listening to every word, aren't they?" she said calmly.

"I don't know," replied Cutter. "Probably." He felt irritated by this question. It seemed to be beside the point.

Helen sighed wearily, as if he was wasting her life.

"Tell me what you know," Cutter suddenly exploded. "Tell me where the anomalies are, why they're happening. Then maybe I can help you."

Unruffled, Helen leaned in conspiratorially. "Right now, _why_ is the least of your worries."

"What does that mean?" Nick asked tersely.

"Where is Kaylee?"

Nick bristled angrily. "Busy."

"I would like to see her,"

"You can't," Nick said.

Helen glared at her husband. "You want my help?" she looked up at the camera again, then back to Cutter. "All right. I'll help." She paused and then spoke slowly, deliberately. "Let me see Kaylee... and then I will help you!"

**xXx**

Helen Cutter was still sitting at the illuminated table, her face expressionless as her daughter, Kaylee sat across from her.

"Dad said that you won't tell them anything until you saw me," Kaylee said. "Well, I am here now, help us..."

Helen smiled as she studied her daughter. "You've changed," she said.

"I'm older," Kaylee nodded. "Things have happened that have caused me to change... you disappearing for one! I told everyone I could that you weren't dead, they never believed me! I was put through years of therapy, just to try and forget what had happened that night... with the Gorgonopsid! Made to believe it was a dream! Dad told the police that you and he had argued that night... they were led to believe that you kidnapped me to hurt Daddy... but I knew different, they just didn't believe me!"

"They believe you now," Helen nodded.

Kaylee scoffed. "Like they have a choice!" she replied sarcastically. "My 'dreams' are _popping_ up all over London, distributing fearsome creatures onto its population! Mum, if you know _anything_ you have to tell us! You could save people's lives!"

Helen stared at her daughter. "Unless you act within the next few hours, a pride of saber-toothed killers will be rampaging through central London."

"Smilodon!" Kaylee breathed her eyes wide.

**xXx**

Ashlyn Lester looked through the two-way mirror into the interrogation room where Kaylee had just received information from her mother, information that no one, not even Helen's husband could get.

"Smilodon," the professor was saying. "Literal meaning 'knife-tooth'. Up to three meters long, sabre teeth, they hunt in packs - an efficient and ruthless predator." He glanced at Claudia who was listening intently, unlike her boss - whose mind appeared to be elsewhere.

"_A large pride of them has established their territory near an anomaly,"_ Helen was saying in the interrogation room, as Kaylee hung onto her every word. "_And it is only a matter of time before they find a way through!"_

_"London's a big place,"_ Kaylee said, "_where exactly is this going to happen?"_

Helen smiled knowingly. "_You wanted information on the anomalies..._" she said. "_Tell your new bosses... that if they want to stop this incursion, then I am their only chance. I can't tell you where the anomaly is..."_

_"Why not?"_

_"But I can show you..."_

Kaylee hesitated and glanced up at the two way mirror where she knew the others were watching.

"It's a trick," Lester said, a muscle twitching in his cheek.

"I agree," Claudia said.

"It's possible," Cutter replied, feeling annoyed, he wasn't best pleased with Helen, but he still had faith in his wife's sense of humanity. He tried again. "Maybe she wants to prove to you that she's not as callous as you imagine," he said, glancing at Lester.

"She could do that without moving a muscle," Lester remarked wryly, unwilling to give an inch.

"Look, she may be selfish, but she's not evil. I know her," Cutter muttered.

"You mean you _used_ to," Claudia's voice was hard.

"I trust her about as far as I can throw a Stegosaurus," Lester quipped.

"OK then," Cutter's expression was grave. "But the consequences of doing nothing could be massive," He paused, shrugging; "I don't know how you explain that to the tourist board."

**xXx**

Helen led the way into the empty football stadium. She was flanked by SAS officers, and Cutter and Claudia followed behind.

"Here?" Claudia asked incredulously, glancing up at the stands.

Helen nodded and looked around at the others. She could tell by their expressions that they were imagining the consequences of a pride of Smilodons being unleashed on thousands of fans.

"Do exactly as I say," she said confidently, "and this doesn't have to be a disaster."

**xXx**

Ryan shone his torch round the large, empty room.

The light bounced off the shiny metal surfaces.

Here, inside the football stadium kitchens, there was no sign of any kind of life other than themselves.

Helen walked purposefully up an aisle past the cookers. She stopped in front of a large walk-in freezer. She appeared to be concentrating.

"In there?" Ashlyn asked skeptically, following her gaze. She didn't trust this woman and she had the distinct feeling that she was being played. But they had no choice but to follow her lead.

"Yup," replied Helen, a smile playing across her lips. "In there."

Ashlyn looked back at the zoologists. She tipped her head towards the freezer. "Connor."

Connor glanced at Cutter, who gave the nod. He gulped and stepped forward.

There was palpable tension in the air. Everyone was scared about what exactly the freezer had in store for them, and everyone was anxious that Helen was leading them into some kind of trap.

Connor held the compass up to the door. The needle remained steady. "There's no magnetic force," he stated.

"The doors are too thick. It can't penetrate the metal," Helen hurriedly informed them.

"Is that true?" Claudia turned to Cutter, her voice full of mistrust.

"It's possible," Cutter replied.

"Watch her," Claudia commanded Ryan. "Ashlyn..."

Ashlyn nodded and strode over to the doors, raising her hands to the padlock chain.

"Hey!" Helen shouted out in alarm. Ashlyn spun around. "What if the cats have already come through?"

"Then I am going to take one of them home as a pet!" Ashlyn growled. "I am sure my brother and sister would love a Sabre-tooth cat!"

Kaylee grinned and chuckled softly under her breath.

"You are exactly like your father!" Helen spat.

"Thanks," Ashlyn retorted. "I guess that is why he lets me live with him and not one of my siblings! I would say your bluffing... but I hate it when i'm proven wrong!"

Helen smirked.

"Stephen," Claudia said simply, motioning for Ashlyn to move away from the freezer.

Stephen approached the freezer doors and grabbed the chain. It didn't budge. Ryan came forward to lend a hand with a large knife. He cut the chain and Stephen nodded his thanks, before pulling hard on the door handles. The SAS team raised their guns in anticipation.

On the count of three, they inched open the door. Pots and pans began to rattle and move in the surrounding kitchen. Kaylee glanced at her mother nervously.

Finally, Stephen wrenched the doors fully open and, immediately, a powerful anomaly ripped into the air. At the same time, all the loose metal objects in the room began flying towards the freezer. Everyone ducked except Connor, who stood motionless, his eyes wide in amazement. Stephen plucked a colander out of the air, millimeters from his face.

"This is where you duck," he said.

"OK," Connor nodded, dumbstruck.

As they all crouched on the floor, ladles, sieves and frying playing over their heads, Helen leaned in and spoke to Ashlyn. "I guess it's a good thing you didn't disagree with me," she said smugly.

Ashlyn bit back a snarl.

**xXx**

Connor picked up a meat pie from a loaded tray just inside the freezer.

"Anyone hungry?" he joked.

Helen spun around, panic flooding across when she saw what he was holding. "We have to get rid of them. The meat will act like bait!" she exclaimed, lunging towards the freezer, but Ryan grabbed hold of her and restrained her.

In the next instant, Cutter ran forward and began hauling out the trays, swiftly passing them to Stephen and Connor. Helen grabbed Ryan by the collar and snarled in his face. "Unless you want your men to be breakfast, I suggest you do something!"

Ryan looked uncertainly at Claudia, who nodded her permission. "OK, clear them out," he commanded his men, releasing Helen.

She watched him closely as he took a pile of heavy boxes from Cutter. Then, as the professor wheeled out a trolley of the pies and the SAS officer stepped out of the way, Helen took her chance. Head down, she sprinted through the anomaly.

"Bring them back!" Claudia screamed as Kaylee went racing after her, followed by Ryan.

"Helen!" Cutter shouted, rushing towards the anomaly. But one of the soldiers blocked his path.

"Kaylee!" Ashlyn yelled, hurtling through the anomaly.

"For goodness' sake, someone stop her!" Claudia yelled.

**xXx**

Ashlyn rolled down the bank of the grass, then came to a halt and got to her feet, just as Ryan turned and trained his gun on her.

Ashlyn raised her hand and Ryan sighed with relief before looking back over his shoulder. Ashlyn followed his gaze.

Instead of emerging in the midst of a pack of carnivores, they were standing on a vast grassy plain under a dazzling blue sky. There were no animals in sight. Instead, on every side were dozens of anomalies, rippling across the landscape as far as the eye could see.

"Kaylee..." Ashlyn murmured.

"Gone by the time I got here," Ryan answered, unable to take his eyes off the glittering anomalies.

Ashlyn couldn't blame him... they were totally mesmerizing.

**xXx**

"That's incredible," Cutter said, blinking slowly at the image on Connor Temple's laptop.

Ashlyn had taking a recording of the anomaly field on her mobile phone and Connor had downloaded it on to his computer.

The student grinned at the screen. "The spaghetti junction of anomalies."

"There was no way we could have followed them," Ashlyn explained apologetically to Cutter. "It'd be like running into a hall of mirrors."

"Let me guess," Claudia said dryly. "Not a sabre-tooth cat in sight?"

"Not even a kitten," Ashlyn replied.

Claudia tore her eyes away from the screen and glared at Cutter.

"You tried to follow her!" she said accusingly.

"To stop her," Cutter retorted. Then, more gently, he said, "What possible reason could I have for wanting her to escape? I want answers more than anyone."

Claudia held his gaze as if trying to fathom whether he was telling the truth or not.

As if you try and convince her, Cutter added, "And now my daughter has gone too!"

"Incoming!" Ryan suddenly shouted, aiming his gun at the open freezer.

His men raised their weapons and everyone stared at the anomaly as it pulsated, ominous squawks emanating from the other side.

All at once, as the air dissolved, the gateway expelled its burden, spitting out a flock of feathery, plump, squawking -

"Dodos?" Ashlyn exclaimed with a small laugh.

Panic-stricken, the birds clumsily scattered in all directions. At first, everyone was too dumbstruck to move.

Then Cutter snapped to his senses. "Round them up, everybody!" he shouted. "Don't let them get out!"

Immediately, everyone started scrabbling round trying to catch the birds, who, despite being flightless, were surprisingly nimble. There were about a dozen of them and they had scattered in every direction.

In the chaos, one of the dodos discovered Connor's rucksack. Catching sight of a banana sticking out of the top, it plucked it out and swallowed it whole. Then it laid eyes on the Roswell key ring, and, attracted by the red glowing eyes, snapped it up in its beak before waddling off, unnoticed, in the direction of the exit.

**xXx**

Cutter sat in the middle of the catering manager's office, surrounded by a group of dodos. He was grinning childishly as they hopped about, clumsily knocking things to the ground. For a few moments he was enjoying himself - in the knowledge that they were completely harmless. After all, never in his wildest dreams did he expect to come face to face with these wonderful creatures.

Claudia, Connor, Abby and Ashlyn peered in from the doorway; Ryan hung back behind them.

"Dodos?" Claudia said in amazement.

"They're so cute," Ashlyn commented, wrinkling her nose in delight.

"And so dumb," Connor added, nodding towards the circus going on about Cutter.

"They're not stupid, just trusting," Abby said defensively. "It's not their fault they became extinct."

"Funny - you weren't this sentimental about the Gorgonopsid," Connor teased her, as Stephen joined the group of spectators.

Claudia wasn't in the mood for joking. She was harassed and had practically matters on her mind. "Is that the lot?" she asked Stephen officiously.

"Yup, that's it." He raised his eyebrows. Like his fellow zoologists, he found the surreal but non-threatening situation they were in faintly amusing.

Ashlyn grinned. "Kaylee would have loved this!" she commented, before noticing the hurt look on Cutter's face. "Sorry..." she apologized.

"OK," Cutter said with authority. "Let's ship them back before we upset Darwin." His face broke into a grin. "Right, everyone, grab a dodo!"

**xXx**

"Come on," Cutter cajoled one of the remaining dodos, guiding it gently towards the freezer.

His team and a few of Ryan's men were in the process of carefully shepherding the dodos from the office through to the anomaly, where one by one they were sucked through the energy field back to their own world.

Stephen was holding a metal tray, keeping the dodo next in line occupied until Cutter was ready for him. Ashlyn giggled, watching the ungainly bird bobbling its head at its reflection.

Stephen glanced at the teenager. "I noticed you've taken a shine to Kaylee," he said breezily.

"Kinda hard not to," Ashlyn answered.

"Yeah," Stephen nodded, in complete agreement. "Kaylee has that effect on people... why did you go through the anomaly after her?"

"You know why," Ashlyn replied, looking up at him. "You would have the same..."

Stephen stared at her for a second longer, before turning to the urgent shout from Ryan.

"Professor! We've got a dodo down."

Cutter hurried over to the lifeless bird lying in a corner of the kitchen. He gently put a hand on it. Stephen crouched down beside him.

"How did that happen?" Ashlyn asked sadly.

"Maybe it ate one of the pies," Connor quipped, not looking up from compass which he was holding out to see if the anomaly was showing any signs of weakening. His comment was met by a disapproving silence. "Sorry," he muttered.

Cutter looked uneasily at the inanimate creature. "Poor little guy. We should do an autopsy to find out how he died."

"It could have been shock," Stephen said seriously.

"Well, Ashlyn and I have been through and we're all right," replied Cutter, unconvinced.

"As far as we know..." Ashlyn smiled wryly at her professor.

"Cutter!" Connor said. Everyone turned to look at him. "The anomaly's fading!" he informed them, waving the compass.

**xXx**

Cutter, Stephen and Abby stood round the dissection table in the Home Office laboratory. They were kitted out in white clinical suits and were about to start their autopsy.

Cutter picked up a scalpel to make an incision, when, suddenly, the dodo twitched violently, causing them all to jump away from the table.

"_What happened?"_ Ashlyn asked over the intercom, she was watching from the otherside of the two-way glass.

"It's... just muscle spasm," Stephen suggested nervously.

"_You don't sound so sure of yourself,"_

Cutter shook his head. "No. It's been dead for hours."

He took a deep breath and they all stepped back to the table, but just as he was about to make a cut, the corpse spasamed violently and something vile slithered out of its beak. Before any of them could react it had plopped to the floor and began to writhe its way towards Abby.

She backed away hurriedly but within a matter of seconds it had her cornered against the wall. She let out a frightened squeal as it reared up off the ground, but just as it was about to strike Stephen slammed a bell jar over it.

The three of them peered down at the ugly creature squirming beneath its glass prison. It was about the size of a scorpion but with a weirdly segmented body and long feelers. It had moved swiftly in pursuit of Abby, but now the colour was leaching out of its body. Whatever it was, it was dying.

**xXx**

Cutter lifted the bell jar off the sinister dead creature and Lester, who had joined the zoologists in the laboratory, peered at it in distaste.

"It looks some kind of larva," Ashlyn commented.

"Nope," said Cutter, picking up a pair of surgical tweezers and holding it out to Stephen and Ashlyn to examine. Abby had taken the dodo back to his office at the University to do more research on its habitat and environmental status. "It's an adult. Some kind of giant Cestode." He handed the tweezers to Stephen and pointed at an X-ray of the dodo that was illuminated on the table in front of him. "It's destroyed the internal organs and attacked the central nervous system."

Lester grimaced. "I thought the trick of being a good parasite was to live off the host creature without killing it," he said.

"This one obviously doesn't believe in compromise," Cutter responded. He motioned to the X-ray. "It enters the bloodstream as larvae, feeds off the host, and then moves up the body to lay its eggs..."

"Keeping itself alive just long enough to reproduce itself," Stephen interjected, dangling the Cestode in front of Lester's face. The civil servant paled and backed away.

"And then," Cutter went on, "mission accomplished, they both die together."

Lester gazed at the parasite in disgust. "Isn't nature wonderful?" he remarked dryly.

**xXx**

The convoy of SAS vehicles screamed to a halt outside Tom and Duncan's flat. Soldiers, led by Ryan, streamed out of them, followed by Nick, Cutter and Claudia Brown.

"How infectious is this thing?" Claudia questioned the professor as they hurried along.

"It's not a virus, it's a parasite," he explained.

"And the host is now Tom?" Claudia concluded, looking at him apprehensively.

Cutter nodded as they came to a standstill at the front door. "We have to isolate him before he can pass it on to anyone else." Then he patted Ryan on the shoulder. "Now, when you go in there, whatever you do, don't let him anywhere near you," he said solemnly.

Motioning for his team to follow, Ryan pushed the door open.

"Whoa... heavy..." said Duncan in awe. He and Connor had been brought along and he was feeling much more confident now that he was surrounded by armed men.

Ashlyn swung around to face her fellow classmate. "You're the idiot that stole the dodo?" she snapped at him.

"There's no law against catching extinct animals," Duncan retorted.

Ashlyn looked him over. She had grown accustomed to Connor and his wisecracks, but one geek was about all she could handle. "You stole government property," she said icily. "That makes it treason."

Duncan stared at her in horror as she marched off into the house. "That was a joke?" he called after her. "Right?" he said nervously, turning to face Connor.

His friend raised his eyebrows and patted him on the back. He wasn't about to let Duncan off the hook that easily.

**xXx**

"Tom? Tom? Where are you, mate?" Ryan called.

He had been first through the door and his men had fanned out behind him to search the other rooms that led off the living room.

"Where is he?" Claudia asked apprehensively, entering the flat with Cutter, Stephen, Ashlyn, Connor and Duncan bringing up the rear.

"No sign," Ryan reported.

Tom had gone.

**xXx**

"You know those movies where you think the killer is finally dead and then they just kind of jump again?" Stephen said, peering cautiously at the dead dodo under Duncan's bed.

Ashlyn glanced subtly sideways at him. "Yeah..." she nodded, she was crouched down beside him, her arm resting on his and Ryan's shoulder for support, as Ryan trained his gun on the inanimate bird. "I hate those films," she replied.

"Me too," agreed Stephen. He glanced at Cutter who was opposite him. "After you," he said with a smirk.

Cutter grunted and edged forward, raising the bed with one hand and giving the dodo a couple of sharp raps with the other. There was no response. "It's dead."

"Are you sure?" Claudia asked.

Cutter looked up, over Ashlyn's shoulder he spotted Claudia standing in the doorway, her arms folded, her eyes trained on the lifeless bird, with Connor and Duncan shifted uneasily behind her.

"Pretty sure," he muttered. Then he turned back to Stephen. "Let's get it bagged up."

"Be careful," he added as his colleague bent down to move the feathered creature.

Duncan gazed sadly down at the dodo. "One minute it was friendly," he said ruefully. "The next minute it just went crazy..."

Cutter looked at him seriously. "The parasite changed the dodo's behavior to suit its own purposes," he explained.

"Where were?" Claudia asked.

"To pass itself on," Stephen interjected. He stood up and faced Claudia. "That's why it bit Tom." He ran his hand through his dark spiky hair. "So it could incubate its eggs in a new host."

"So, he's not safe to be around?" Ashlyn questioned.

Cutter shook his head and glanced at Connor, who had been absorbing everything quietly, a solemn expression on his face. "I'm sorry," the professor said gently. "Maybe if we'd got to him straight away then he'd have stood a chance."

Connor glanced at Duncan. A look of sorrow passed between them.

Cutter paused for a second longer, and then tapped the broken bulb hanging from the ceiling. "The parasite must my light sensitive. Wherever Tom is, he'll be trying to stay in the dark."

For a moment, no one spoke. They all stood in silence, gazing at the dodo, mulling over Tom's cruel fate.

**xXx**

"Look, we really don't have time for this," Nick Cutter said impatiently.

He stood in front of James Lester's desk with Claudia and Stephen on either side of him. Lester was seething and Cutter had the uncomfortable feeling of being ticked off by a disapproving headmaster.

"So how exactly does this parasite pass itself on?" Lester sat on the edge of his desk, stony-faced.

"Biting in this case," Cutter said. "But kissing would do just as well."

Ashlyn, who had claimed her father's seat as her own, held up the photo of the skinny, ginger-haired Tom. "Kissing isn't a likely option now, is it?"

No one laughed.

"I assume this thing is an automatic death sentence?" Lester asked, tossing down the picture and folding his arms.

"If we get to the victim during the parasite's incubation period, there might be a chance of saving them," Cutter explained.

"But we're talking hours at the most," Stephen went on. "This creature's life cycle is unbelievably accelerated."

"And who knows how many people Tom could infect? Three, four? And if they bite three or four more each in turn..." Claudia spoke quickly, eager to press the point home to her boss.

"Yes, yes," Lester said impatiently. "I can do the maths for myself, thank you." He looked at Cutter coldly. "You know this is all Helen's doing." His voice was unforgiving. "Unleashing a pandemic on us is one more part of her twisted plan."

"What plan?" Cutter retorted.

"You tell me."

"She didn't do this on purpose," Cutter replied defensively. "It's pure chance that the dodos were contaminated."

"Who knows what Helens capable of?" Lester said through gritted teeth. "She's left us behind, all of us. But you're the only person who can't admit it."

He walked round his desk, tapped Ashlyn's shoulder and sat down as she jumped up. As far as he was concerned, the conversation was over. "Door's open," he said patronizingly, sifting through the papers on his desk. "Thank you."

Cutter, Claudia and Stephen didn't move a muscle, all of them shocked by what he had just inferred.

He glanced up at them. "I suggest you all go find him."

**xXx**

"Now, we have to think like Tom," Cutter mused as he strode along a corridor of Home Office with Stephen and Ashlyn. "In his position where would you go?"

"Well, we don't know if he's on foot, in a car, using public transport..." Ashlyn replied, sounding ruffled.

"We don't know anything," Stephen pointed out. "Our only chance of tracking him down is if after he attacks again. Someone will raise the alarm."

"That might take longer than you think," Cutter responded immediately. He stopped walking. "Tom isn't just an animal. He's human and he has willpower. He'll put up a fight against the thing."

Stephen wandered over to the large glass window. As he looked down at the street below, a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Connor," he said, swinging around, "and the other student - they could shed some light on this."

"That's a good idea," Cutter replied quickly. "Try them."

Stephen nodded briefly and hurried off.

Nick turned to look at his student. She was looking out at the city and Cutter was vaguely aware that she was deliberately refusing to meet his gaze.

"Helen wouldn't do this to us," he implored. "I know she wouldn't."

"How do you do it?" Ashlyn asked, seemingly ignoring the fact that he had spoken. "How can you stand here... do this job... all the while knowing that your daughter is out there somewhere, lost in time?"

Cutter sighed. "Kaylee could have come back,"

"Then why didn't she?" Ashlyn asked, defensively turning to her Professor. "Why didn't she turn straight around when she realized that she had gone one timeline too far?"

"I - I don't -" Nick stammered.

"What if she can't?" Ashlyn asked. "What if what has happened to her is exactly the same that happened to that SAS diver? What if something or _someone_ stopped her?"

Nick stared silently at his student.

Ashlyn simply raised her eyebrows. "How much do you trust your wife?" she asked, before walking away.

**xXx**

Cutter rushed down the steps to his lab. Stephen, Claudia, Connor, Duncan and Ryan were all with him.

His eyes roved around the room, but he knew already that they were too late. Wearily, he leant on the dissection table. "The dodo's gone," he sighed. "He must have taken it."

"And Abby," Stephen added.

"We can track the transmitter," Cutter informed them, moving towards the exit.

"There's no need!" Ashlyn said, appearing in the doorway, at the top of the stairs. She held up her phone. "Abby just turned up at the anomaly site... she's with Tom..."

"We have to get to him fast," Cutter said, breaking into a run.

**xXx**

Abby careered into the stands and rushed down the steps, conscious of Tom only a meter behind her. She reached the open pitch before him, but, with superhuman energy, Tom launched himself through the air and knocked her off her feet.

"Don't do it, Tom!" Abby screamed. "No!" She struggled but it was no good. He seemed monstrously strong now and his eyes flared with a paranormal luminosity. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned towards her, his teeth bared, ready to bite. She closed her eyes.

In the same second, Cutter and the others rushed on to the terrace, led by a group of armed soldiers. Hearing the noise, Abby opened her eyes to find that she and Tom were covered in hovering red dots from the laser sights of the soldiers' guns.

She looked up at Tom. It had been enough to distract him from his task.

"I've got a shot. I can take him out!" Ryan yelled, awaiting Claudia's instructions.

Claudia hesitated and, in that moment of indecision, Connor swiftly maneuvered himself into the line of fire, shielding Tom.

"Connor, what are you doing?" Ashlyn yelled.

"Let him try," Cutter said gently, coming forward and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Slowly, Connor approached his friend.

"Tom..." he said softly. "It's me."

Tom gazed up at him.

Connor saw how confused Tom was. It was as though _he_ wasn't really there anymore. "Let her go, mate," he said amiably, motioning with his eyes at Abby spread-eagled on the ground. Then, seeing a glimmer of recognition in his friend's face, he edged a little closer. "Easy... easy..." he murmured, holding his hands high.

Behind him, on the terraces, Cutter, Claudia, Ashlyn and Stephen stood together, positioned between then SAS men, each of them scarcely daring to draw breath. Only Duncan was on his own, a little way off, staring at his two friends intently.

Connor took his chance. "You remember Thursday nights, don't you?" he said brightly. "_Battlestar Galactica... Space: 1999... Blake 7... _Pepperoni pizza?" He didn't take his eyes off Tom's searching desperately for a way in. At first, nothing. Then...

"Connor...?" Tom said in a small voice.

"They were good times, weren't they?" Connor responded his voice breaking and a single tear sliding down his cheek.

Tom nodded slowly and Connor smiled reassuringly back at him. "You can fight the Dark Side, mate. You really can," he said encouragingly.

Then his heart leapt as, slowly, Tom raised his hands from Abby's shoulders.

Seeing her window, Abby rolled away. She got to her feet and ran as fast as she could up to the terrace, into Stephen's strong arms.

Connor kept his gaze on his friend.

There was a shout from behind him.

"You too, Connor. Move away! He _will_ kill you."

It was Ryan.

Connor heard him but didn't move. There was no way he was abandoning Tom. "No, he won't," he said quietly. "He's my friend."

With red dots still floating across his face, Tom stared back at Connor with watery, bloodshot eyes.

"Come with me," Connor said warmly. "We can help you."

Tom winced, evidently battling with his inner turmoil. "It was a conspiracy, wasn't it, Con?" he whispered.

"Big time," Connor replied, fighting back his emotions. He had to stay level. "Right to the top," he concurred.

"Was it alien mind control?" his friend asked weakly.

"Yeah," Connor sniggered conspiratorially.

"Brilliant." Tom uttered the words and then his eyes became dark and his face clouded over. He lurched towards Connor.

"Connor, back away!" shouted Stephen.

But Connor stood his ground and, instead of biting him, Tom fell forward, collapsing into his arms. "It's OK. You're OK," Connor said gently, cradling his friend's head against his chest.

"I wouldn't let them take me over, Con," Tom croaked, sinking to his knees. He was becoming weaker rapidly. "I fought them," he added, smiling to himself.

"You did a great job," Connor beamed back at him.

Tom nodded slowly. "I'm a hero!" he said triumphantly.

Connor squeezed his friend's shoulders. Clinging to him for dear life.

Then Tom flinched and closed his eyes. He had gone.

Carefully, Connor laid him on the ground.

Unable to process what had just happened, Connor rose to his feet and walked slowly away from his friend. Then he realized - Tom was dead.

Cutter was walking towards him, his face etched with concern.

"I can't do this anymore," Connor said, his eyes blurring with tears.

"We need you," Cutter replied simply, placing a strong hand on his shoulder.

"If I hadn't been involved, Tom would still be alive..." Connor shook his head in desperation.

"No," said Cutter firmly. "There're only a handful of people in the world who have any idea what we're grappling with... And you're one of them." His smile was full of warmth. "That would've _made_ Tom's day. He would have loved it."

Silently, Connor let the tears fall down his face. He knew Cutter was right. _This_ - all of this that he had become involved in - belonged to a world that Tom had spent his whole life fantasizing about.

"OK?" Cutter said.

"OK," Connor replied through gritted teeth. He had to be strong. For Tom.

He smiled gratefully as the professor pulled him in for a hug.

Connor rested his chin on Cutter's shoulder and let out a huge sigh of relief. He could let go now. It was over.

For now, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, 10 April, 2012 at 02:13am**


	8. Prologue: Pterable News

**Primeval:** Worlds Apart

**Summary:** A rip in time is allowing long-extinct prehistoric monsters to enter the 21st century. To unlock the mystery of the anomalies, a special team of investigators are called into face the fiercest creatures the world has ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Today was turning out to be a very good day for Andy. Not only was he already several holes ahead of his game partner, Jeff, but now - as he veered round a corner in his golf buggy - he could see the fairway stretching ahead, down towards the stately Victorian manor that doubled as the club house. If he played this next shot right, he'd be straight on to the green and back inside the club for lunch.

"Tiger Woods," he smiled smugly to himself. "Eat your heart out!"

Andy jumped out of the buggy and placed a tee in the grass. Pulling out his favourite club, he put the ball into place and lined up the shot. Unfortunately, it took three missed shots before Andy finally got it right.

_Thwack!_

A grin spread across Andy's face as the ball and club connected, sending the small white sphere spinning into the air. But as he watched in dismay, the ball arched and headed downwards, straight into a water hazard a few meters away from the right of the green.

Andy shook his head in disbelief. What a way to ruin a perfect day. His mobile began to ring in his pocket. It was Jeff, wondering if Andy was on the green yet.

Andy looked back at the pond his ball had just fallen into.

"Yeah," he bluffed, squinting in the sunshine. "Easy."

Andy closed his phone and headed purposefully towards the water. If he didn't find the ball soon, Jeff would beat him to the eighteenth and he wouldn't hear the end of it for months.

Andy inched towards the edge of the water trap, carefully putting his hand into the murky green water as a slight breeze whistled through the bulrushes at the edge of the pond. Feeling around in the mud, Andy soon found the ball and pulled it out.

It was just as well Andy wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings. Because down there in the pond, twisted among the water weed and smiling a grey, lifeless grin, lay the bones of a baby deer. From the puncture wounds in its skull it was clear the unlucky creature hadn't died of natural causes. And now it was lost forever, buried in a watery grave.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, June 01, 2012 at 2:19am**


	9. Pterable News

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the extremely late update.

**Author's Note:** Big thank you too **SadenBecker, XilentApostle** and** KingdomHeartsNerd**. Thanks guys.

* * *

><p><strong>Primeval:<strong> Worlds Apart

**Summary: **A rip in time is allowing long-extinct prehistoric monsters to enter the 21st century. To unlock the mystery of the anomalies, a special team of investigators are called in to face the fiercest creatures the world has ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE<strong>

Connor Temple smiled satisfactorily at the breakfast laid out on the tray before him. A ripe plum, a freshly brewed pot of coffee, a fluffy croissant...yes - _this was the life_! Standing in the kitchen in his dressing grown, Connor couldn't have been happier.

He'd been staying with his friend Abby Maitland for a month now, and he loved it. He was sleeping on the sofa - after he'd been kicked out of student digs for not being able to keep up with the rent.

But Abby loved animals and had a job as a keeper at Wellington Zoo, which meant that her home decorating reflected her lifestyle. It really was something else.

Connor loved the cactus plants lined up beside the radiators. He loved the lizard posters and kooky creature ornaments that hung along the walls. He even loved all the reptile pets that lived in glass boxes at various points around the main living room. But most of all, Connor loved the fact that he got to see Abby every day. He'd had a massive crush on her since the moment they'd met. Connor was convinced that the longer he stuck around, the sooner Abby was going to realize how much she liked him too!

Connor took the breakfast tray in both hands, just as Abby's younger sister Kaitlin came walking through the door, rubbing her eyes. She was wearing the same _Nightmare before Christmas_ clothes she'd been sleeping in.

"Morning!" she smiled sleepily, edging past him into the kitchen, and opened the cupboard in her search for the cereal box. She had spent the night at her sisters, after failing to make it back to University after work last night.

"Aw... you shouldn't have!" came the voice of her older sister, Abby. Glancing over her shoulder, Kaitlin saw the familiar pixie cropped head of her sister, standing in front of Connor, who was still holding his breakfast tray.

"Shouldn't have what?" Connor said, oblivious to her hint. He inched around her. "Excuse me!"

Abby put her hands on her hips as she watched him leave the kitchen, as Kaitlin rolled her eyes and went back to her search for food. She thought back to when Connor had turned up uninvited on her sister's doorstep, begging for a place to stay for a few days. And now he'd been here a month! Thankfully enough, she didn't live here permanently and only crashed here when she couldnt be bothered to walk the few blocks to the University, like last night.

"Thirty-four?!" Abby cried. "Connor! The thermostat, it's on Thirty-four!"

Finally finding her breakfast, Kaitlin scurried into the living room to see what all the big deal was all about; as she appeared at her sister's shoulder, Connor averted his eyes and sat down at the dinner table in the middle of the room.

"Yep," he replied breezily, as he began to wolf down his breakfast. "Rex was looking a wee bit chilly."

Connor began to feel a little sheepish as Abby glared at him. Even though the three of them in the room knew the temperature of the flat needed to be warn for Abby's reptile collection, she obviously didn't believe him.

"The way I see it," he added cheekily, "if we get too hot, we can just take a bit more kit off, can't we?"

Abby sighed as she looked over at her pet dinosaur Rex. He was thirstily slurping at a water bowl on top of the glass box that doubled as his home. The small reptile looked _too_ hot, if anything - the thin, lime-coloured crest on his head opening and closing like a Chinese fan, his long green body swaying from side to side as his transparent wings stuck firmly by his side. The flying Coelurosauravus returned Abby's gaze and happily licked its lips. Connor noticed Abby's expression softening and decided to try again.

"If that little fellow gets too cold well..." he said casually pouring himself a coffee "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to him, Abby..."

Abby glanced over her shoulder at her sister, who shrugged and munched happily on her breakfast bar, before the pixie-cropped blonde sighed. "Fine. Whatever." she mumbled, turning and edging past her younger sister into the kitchen.

At the breakfast table Connor watched her walk away, "Stop drooling Connor!" Abby said without looking back. Connor jumped at her voice, and ended up tipping his coffee down his front and yelping as the scalding water burnt him.

Kaitlin laughed.

**xXx**

Back at the golf course, Andy and Jeff had finally met up. Andy was driving his buggy along the fairway and feeling superior - in more ways than one.

"Jeff," Andy was saying in a condescending tone. "You could have got your own buggy. You could have got your own buggy. You didn't have to be such a tightwad, did you?"

"Oh, come _on_," said Jeff, pulling his golf bag wearily behind him in the hot sun. "Give us a lift."

Andy gave his golfing partner a pitying look. "Come on, then," he said, with a glint in his eye. "Hurry up."

But just as Jeff went to pull his golf bag up on to the cart, Andy put his foot to the accelerator and took off. Laughing, he watched as the figure of a clearly irate Jeff grew smaller in his rear-view mirror.

A few minutes later Andy wasn't in such a good mood. Once again, he was having trouble with his golf swing. This time, the ball had veered off into a patch of trees, way off the side of the green.

Andy walked into the undergrowth and started searching through shrubs. _Ouch!_ He pulled his hand back in shock when a thorn ripped into his finger. Andy shook his hand in pain as drops of blood flew from the wound and landed on a nearby tree. How annoying! Now he had no ball _and_ a bad golf hand. How was he going to beat Jeff back to the club house now?

Andy trudged out of the trees and back on to the green. He looked across the course for his friend, but there was no one in sight. Andy started walking towards his tee, only to be distracted by a noise that seemed to be coming up fast behind him. Andy turned round but there was no one on the ground.

Instead, he was horrified to see a large shadow descending rapidly from the sky towards him. What on earth was _that_?

Whatever it was, it was coming straight for him. A petrified Andy dropped his club and started pelting down the fairway.

Seconds later, as he lined up a shot further up the green through the trees; Jeff stopped mid-swing as a blood-curdling scream split the air. He ran through the shrubs and back on to the fairway, only to be confronted by the most horrific thing he'd ever seen. There, lying on the edge of the undergrowth was a body. It was clear from the bloody wounds that the person was dead.

Jeff inched closer. A wave of nausea came over him as he noticed the body's golf shoes. They looked horribly familiar.

They were Andy's.

**xXx**

"I'm off to Ashlyn's!" Kaitlin shouted emerging from the bathroom dressed in jeans, trainers and a _Skillet_ t-shirt.

Abby, who was getting ready for yoga, stuck her head over the wooden banister that run around her bedroom. "Do you need a ride?" she asked.

"Nah, Ryan is picking me up," said Kaitlin. "I'll catch you later!"

"Kat!" called Abby. "Be careful!"

Kaitlin saluted her older sister, run her hand through her blonde hair and then headed for the door.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Kaitlin wrenched open the door and was just in about to slam it behind her when a black Mercedes-Benzes pulled up in front of the flat.

"You're late!" Kat teased as she jumped into the passenger's seat.

"I am not!" protested Ryan. "You're early!"

"How can I be early when you are picking _me_ up?"

Ryan glared at her. "Shall we called Ashlyn and see what she thinks?"

Kaitlin glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "She knows we are coming," she pointed out. "Therefore she _should_ be awake!"

"You want to check?" he offered her his mobile.

"No thanks," said Kaitlin. "I value my life!"

Ryan smirked. "That is what I thought!"

"Just drive!" said Kaitlin. "Before she is called away on top secret business that she can never tell us about!"

"Wouldn't that be the point of the 'top-secret' part?" questioned Ryan.

It was Kaitlin's turn to glare. "Just drive!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Jerk!"

**xXx**

Meanwhile...

Ashlyn Lester complained silently as she stumbled out bed and into the hallway of her father's flat. It was a weekend home that he barely used, but had loaned it to her to use whenever she wasn't at the University... which was often these days.

The reason she was complaining was simple - there had been a constant ringing coming from the living area for the last ten minutes - one that was interrupting her sleep.

"Lester," greeted Ashlyn, seconds after she had located her mobile. Last night she had tossed it aside the moment she had returned from Home Office, and then crawled into bed with her clothes still on.

Ashlyn's face fell as she heard the voice at the other end of the line. It was the professor, asking her to get down to the golf club right away.

"Yeah," nodded Ashlyn. "Yes. I can get there soon..."

She hung up and looked around the flat. How on earth was she supposed to get there without arousing suspicions? She couldn't have asked her father, because then he would want to know why she was going there, and she couldn't call Ryan - Ryan and Kaitlin! They were on their way over... today was the last day before their music assignment was due in.

_Shit!_

Now what was she going to do?

**xXx**

Claudia quickly turned away, unable to comprehend what she'd just seen. Behind her, an SAS agent pulled the white sheet back over the remains of Andy, laid out on a medical stretcher in one of the rooms of the manor.

"Any idea what might have done this?" Claudia asked Cutter.

"A creature of devastating power and savagery," Cutter remarked, shaking his head. "To do that in just a few minutes..."

Claudia and Cutter looked at each other. They knew exactly what this meant. Whatever the creature was, it must have come through an anomaly. And it was still out there.

**xXx**

Ashlyn run her hand through her hair after she had pulled on her _Linkin Park_ t-shirt, threw her hair up into a messy ponytail, grabbed her mobile and keys from the table in the hallway and hurried out of her the flat.

She skipped most, if not all, the steps leading to the ground floor and hurried through double doors, just as Ryan and Kaitlin pulled up in the car park.

"Where are going?" Kaitlin called, leaning out of the window.

Ashlyn pulled on her jacket.

"My mother just called," she answered. "She needs me to watch Josh and Lucy for a few hours. Don't worry; I'll be back in time to finish the assignment."

"Do you need a ride?" Ryan asked.

"I got it covered," Ashlyn answered, motioning to a black SUV that had just turned onto the street. "I'll call you when i'm on my way home!" she added, passing Kate the keys to her flat and wrenching open the passenger side door of the SUV.

Ashlyn waved to her friends as the SUV pulled off and disappeared around the corner, allowing her time to exhale in relief and slouch against the passenger's seat.

Captain Ryan, who had been sent to pick her up, glanced sideways at her, but didn't say a word.

**xXx**

In a hillside clearing by the rough half an hour later, Cutter, Stephen and Abby were joined by Ashlyn who had only just managed to throw on a black t-shirt, a pair of jeans and avoid her curious friends as they arrived at her place; she hadn't showered and being straight out of bed was allowing the others to understand exactly _why_ she had been labelled as unapproachable.

"No trampled or broken vegetation, no track marks and no sign of any anomaly," Stephen was saying as they walked through thick grass beside the rough.

"Are you telling me that you pulled me out of bed for nothing?" Ashlyn asked, stretching her muscles and yawning.

Stephen rolled his eyes. "No, because there is one hell of a magnetic field, so it's got to be here somewhere."

He handed the compass in his hand over to Cutter.

But Cutter was sure something wasn't quite _right_. He spun around to face his young team as realization dawned on him.

"Quiet!" he said, almost shouting.

"We didn't say anything!" Abby protested, shooting Stephen a confused look. She practically melted when Stephen smiled back at her, His movie-star looks and muscular build made Abby seriously weak at the knees, but was also enough to make Ashlyn roll her eyes at the pair of them.

"No, I mean -" said Cutter excitedly lowering his voice to a whisper. "It's _too_ quiet. Listen - there's no bird song!"

The four of them stopped talking. Cutter was right - all that could be heard was the sound of leaves rustling in a slight breeze.

"What would scare the birds away?" Cutter said, as he turned the compass round in his hands. Suddenly, he looked at Stephen. "You were wrong. There_ is_ any anomaly."

"Where?" Ashlyn asked.

A smile spread across Cutter's face as he looked upwards to see a familiar shimmer spreading across the sky.

"We're standing right underneath it."

They craned their necks in fascination. Set against the sunlit, blue sky, peppered with clouds, this one looked even more impressive than any of the anomalies they had seen before. Ashlyn couldn't stop herself from letting out an appreciative gasp as the splintered shards of light danced above them in a circular formation.

"It's an aerial predator," explained Stephen, realizing now what they were up against.

"That's one way of putting it," muttered the paleontologist, turning his attention to another area of the skyline as he walked towards the rough. "Now, how on earth do we cordon off the sky?"

"Er, Cutter," stuttered Stephen, as he watched an ominous silhouette pass through a patch of clouds overhead.

But Cutter was wrapped up in his own thoughts. "I mean, this _thing_ could be anywhere by now!" he continued obliviously, walking away from the group.

Their eyes fixed on the sky, Abby, Ashlyn and Stephen started to back towards the professor as the enormous figure of a flying reptile became clearer, swiftly diving down through the air towards them.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Stephen shouted, turning just in time crash-tackle the professor to be the ground before a screeching shadow swooped over them. The four lay on the ground for a second watching in awe as the reptile glided away down towards the green.

Cutter scrambled to his feet, breaking into a grin. What a magnificent creature! The flying reptile's wing-span was at least nine meters wide; it's back covered in dark fur with two salmon-coloured stripes running the length of its body. A large, red crest protruded from its head, finished off by a long, slim beak. He'd never seen anything like it.

"So!" Ashlyn quipped as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Not so hard to find, then!"

**xXx**

Ashlyn smirked as she watched the massive creature contained to fly around the course below them. They had identified it as a reptile from the Pterosaur family. This particular one was known as a Pteranodon, which meant the anomaly must be opened to the mid-Cretaceous period.

"Is it what killed the golfer?" Abby asked, as Cutter watched the elegant creature through his binoculars.

"I'd say it's definitely in the frame," Stephen answered.

However, Cutter wasn't so sure. "The Pteranodon was supposed to have mainly eaten small reptiles and fish," he insisted.

"Probably just snacking until humans came along," Stephen scoffed.

They watched as the creature suddenly seemed to change its course. It began to circle, looking for a suitable roost.

Further up the course, Stephen asked as he noticed a familiar figure floundering through the bunkers.

"Is that _Connor?_" he said, taking a step forward.

"What's he _doing?"_ cried Abby, failing to notice her pet also skipping around on the fairway.

"More importantly," said Cutter worryingly, raising his binoculars to look at the Pteranodon in the sky. "What's our friend up _there_ doing?"

"It's not looking for a roost," said Stephen, his eyes widening as the creature began circling just above Connor. "It's looking for lunch!"

The four of them began shouting, urging their friend to get under cover.

"_Connor_! Come here _quickly_!" Cutter hollered desperately. When it became obvious Connor couldn't hear him.

"Ryan!" Ashlyn yelled waving Captain Ryan and Claudia, both of whom had been searching the grounds nearby.

"_Run, you idiot!"_

Stephen yelled as Connor _finally_ spotted the Pteranodon flying towards him.

Abby, Ashlyn and Stephen watched helplessly as Connor belted across the green, the hungry Pteranodon meters away from him. Claudia quickly took control of the situation, commanding Captain Ryan to raise his weapon.

"Shoot it!" she ordered, as another band of SAS personnel readied their guns beside her.

"No, _wait!"_ Cutter raised his hand. "There's something that doesn't add up. I'm just not entirely sure what it _is_ yet."

Claudia glared at him. Was he completely insane?

"Do it!" she urged the captain.

"_No!"_ Cutter insisted. "We should only kill these creatures when there's absolutely no other choice!"

_"What_ other choice?" Claudia reckoned, pointing at the figure of Connor as he zigzagged across the grass. "In a matter of seconds, Connor's going to be ripped to shreds!"

Claudia turned to Captain Ryan and demanded he follow orders. But as Ryan took aim at the winged reptile, Cutter threw himself against the captain, sending his fire off target. Ryan steadied himself and tried another shot, but the creature was already out of range and too focused on its own target to notice.

Unfortunately for Connor, the flying dinosaur could move fast than he could run. With one final burst of its mighty wings, the creature opened its long, powerful beak and leant down to claim its prey.

It was in that instant that Connor and Rex found themselves falling through the air, not realizing they'd been hurtling towards the edge of the seventeenth hole as they tried to escape their pursuer. As the Pterosaur had leant down to scoop them up, both Connor and Rex had tumbled over the edge.

The frustrated creature missed them by mere centimeters as they landed on the grass and watched it fly off above them.

Cutter, meanwhile, was observing his young charge through the binoculars. He wasn't happy with what he saw.

"Wait a minute," Cutter said, as he got a better look at who – and what – exactly was on the green. "There's a _lizard_ with him!"

"A lizard?" Ashlyn frowned, glancing at Abby who had groaned.

The blonde had seemingly forgotten that no one, other than she and Connor, knew that she had rescued the small reptile when it had returned from the anomaly in the Forest of Dean. "He let Rex escape!"

Ashlyn's jaw dropped open.

Abby's eyes widened as she realized that she had blown her own secret.

"What have you _done?"_ Claudia cried furiously, if everyone just kept dinosaurs they'd found wandering around, it could seriously jeopardize the whole operation. "What do you think we're doing here? Running a private zoo?"

"You _kept_ him?" added Cutter incredulously. He was also disappointed – surely Abby knew better than that. Cutter had always been adamant that all creatures that came through the anomalies should be returned. Who knew how even one tiny dinosaur from the past could affect the future?

Abby tried to think of an excuse but it was no use – she couldn't lie to Cutter. "He came back," she stuttered. "I was just looking after him!"

Claudia threw her arms up in the air in frustration. She'd had it with these dinosaur-crazy people.

"Lester was right!" she ranted, shaking her head. "You people are a menace! What do you think we're doing here, Nick – playing some kind of _game_?"

"I'm sorry, guys," Abby whispered, looking like she was about to cry. Now she was going to lose Rex forever.

"Nobody is taking this more seriously than we are," Cutter yelled back at Claudia, suddenly losing his cool. Why she always have to be so melodramatic?

Claudia ushered the SAS unit back to golf club, as Ashlyn turned to her professor.

"She's got a point," she shrugged, following after the auburn haired woman.

"I'm not being sentimental," Cutter shouted after her back. "There were good reasons for not killing the creature."

"And you're sure about that?" Ashlyn asked, turning to face her professor and walking backwards.

"_Of course,_ I'm not sure!" Cutter exploded. "I've probably just made the biggest mistake of my life!"

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. "And you're wondering why Claudia's being melodramatic!"

"It's just a hunch… that's all."

**xXx**

Cutter paced back and forth across the gravel driveway of the manor; talking out loud as SAS agents patrolled the area around him. Stephen and Captain Ryan were working on computers set up on the bonnets of their vehicles.

"The Pteranodon hunted from high vantage points," Cutter explained. "Cliff tops, mountains, anywhere that gave it a good sight of potential prey."

"We need to be looking at all the highest points within a couple of miles," Stephen directed, nodding to Ryan as the captain listened intently to his radio headset.

"Real-time images coming through now," Ryan said urgently, as a series of satellite pictures began downloading on to Stephen's laptop screen.

Scrolling through the shots, Stephen finally zoomed in on the familiar outline of the Pteranodon. It looked like it was resting on the rooftop of an office block in the south of the city.

"Less than a mile away," said Ryan, as the satellite controllers confirmed the location Stephen had pinpointed. "Should be empty on a Saturday," the captain called to his team standing at various points around the golf club driveway. "Let's go!"

He held his hand out to Ashlyn and pulled her down off of the front of his SUV.

"Do I _really_ have to go?" she whined, if Kaitlin and Ryan saw her running around down town, they were going to kill her for bailing.

"You could always join Maitland and Temple," Ryan offered, holding the passenger's side door open.

Ashlyn grimaced, ducked under his arm and slid into the seat.

"I could do with a change of scenery!" she nodded.

"Thought so," Ryan smirked, slamming the door and rounding the front of the car.

**xXx**

Back at the golf club a short time later, Ashlyn paced the clearing on the golf course, as Captain Ryan watched Stephen fuss over the Pteranodon.

"I wouldn't get too close if I were you," he was lecturing Stephen, as a flurry of SAS soldiers paced around the prone body of the winged reptile under a tarpaulin. "That thing could come round at any time."

Stephen looked at him wryly, and then looked at Ashlyn, who merely shrugged.

Ryan may have been a trained operative, but he obviously didn't know anything about knocking out a Pteranodon with a tranquillizer dart.

"She's going to be out for hours yet," Stephen reassured Ryan. His face suddenly brightened as the very obvious sound of bowel motion belched out from the other end of the Pteranodon.

Ashlyn gagged and turned away. "Gross…"

"You have no idea how revealing dung can be," Stephen said, as he ran towards the back of the tarp and reached underneath for the results. "You can team a lot from it," he pulled out his hand, now holding a sloppy dinosaur poo.

Ryan's mouth dropped open in disgust as Stephen dipped a finger into the muck and delicately licked it, looking thoughtful.

"That's just not right," Ryan grimaced, looking green and shaking his head. He knew Stephen took his job seriously, but not _this_ seriously.

The captain's top lip curled in revulsion as Stephen took another taste test. Something _else_ just wasn't quite right.

"She didn't do it," said Ashlyn, glancing down at the lab technician. "Did she?"

Stephen hesitated, before shaking his head.

"No," he answered.

"Something else came through the anomaly,"

Stephen hesitated, if he was correct, then it could only mean that Ashlyn's theory was correct too. Some other creature _had_ come through the anomaly and attacked the golfer.

"Which means the killer is still out there," Stephen nodded.

**xXx**

She inhaled sharply as a spine-chilling squawk suddenly rang out nearby. Claudia stood up, ready to run. It sounded as though soot was falling down a chimney flue, which meant there must have been an open fireplace in the room.

Cutter hadn't noticed an thought the room was safe. But it wasn't – there was an open avenue to the sky in here!

Claudia desperately felt her way along the wall. As she heard something coming own the flue, she felt a stack of golf clubs propped up against the wall next to the sideboard.

A foul Pterosaur flew into the room and clocked its prey. As it sounded a victory call to its victory to its family, Claudia knew the others would soon follow. As she was pulled out a club, she was relieved to discover it was a long shot three-iron. She swung back and took aim.

"Hole in one," commented a voice triumphantly.

Claudia jumped and spun around to face the door, she recognized that voice.

"Kaylee?"

Kaylee Cutter grinned and walked further into the room. "Nice to see you too, Claudia," she nodded, taking the older woman's hands. "I'm guessing dad shot you with a tranq dart, yes?"

"Actually, Stephen, shot the dinosaur," Claudia corrected.

"Ah," Kaylee nodded. "Yeah, he also provoked the Jaguar that chased me through the amazon, but that's another story."

Claudia frowned, this did not _sound_ like the Kaylee she had met before.

Yes, Cutter's daughter knew what she was talking about, having grown up with two scientist parents and her best friend being a lab technician to her father, but the first time she, Claudia, had met the teenager, she had come across as a vulnerable and naïve teenager who sought protection from those older and much stronger than her.

"What are you doing here?" Claudia asked.

"You really want to get into that now?" Kaylee asked, tugging the auburn haired woman back towards the door.

From the erratic way she had been swinging the golf club at the Pterosaurs, Kaylee could see that Claudia was having trouble with her sight. The teenager led her into a corridor and slammed the door behind them.

Claudia felt her way along the wall in front of her, and started immediately down the hallway. The frenzied flock of Pterosaurs protested loudly behind them.

"Get in there!" Cutter's daughter yelled, shoving Claudia through a door.

As Claudia stumbled into the new room, she could make out the outline of a new room; she could make out the outline of a stove and microwaves. She realized Kaylee had led them into the kitchens of the manor – just as the wave of small Pterosaurs swarmed down the hallway behind them.

"You're going to have to trust us," Kaylee said.

"Wait," Claudia frowned. "Us?"

Kaylee nodded. "You heard me correctly, Claudia!" she said.

"Who exactly is here?"

"Mum," Kaylee called, her voice echoing slightly in the kitchen.

"Your mother?!"

Kaylee sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Claudia," she nodded, looking at her mother as she entered the room from the only other door.

"Well done, Kayl," Helen nodded in approval. "You learn fast!"

"Now what?"

"We get out of here," Helen answered, looking across at Claudia. "I get that I have done absolutely nothing to earn your trust, but it is either that, or a radical makeover from our friends back there."

Claudia sighed. Although her sight was slowly returning, her vision was still blurry. And she didn't know the first thing about these horrid reptiles, apart from the fact that they wanted to kill her.

There really wasn't any other option but to let this woman and her daughter help her.

Kaylee grabbed hold of Claudia's hand and led her past some large cooking ovens, before pointing to the door her mother had come through.

"Go and stand by it," Helen ordered. "When I say so, go out and close it behind you."

"What are _you_ going to doing?" Claudia asked, watching as Helen ran back over to one of the ovens and started flicking on gas switches.

"Cooking!" came the reply, as Helen grabbed a tin jug and put it in the microwave. She pulled the kitchen door open.

Once again, the black swarm of shrieking winged reptiles burst into the room, howling their fury.

"Mum!" Kaylee screamed, ducking as one of the wing reptiles dived at her. She grabbed a frying pan, swung it, and a dull _clunk_ told her that she had hit her target.

"_Now_!" Helen suddenly shouted over the din.

Claudia turned the handle and let herself out, catching a final, blurred outline of Helen, as she pressed the timer on the microwave, grabbed Kaylee and drag her out of the other door.

**xXx**

Outside, Cutter watched with horror as the manor windows in front of him exploded, shattering glass and sending the remains of hundreds of dead Pterosaurs flying across the garden. He'd been racing back to find Claudia, and now the manor was burning down right in front of him.

Sinking to his knees, he felt as though he had been punched in the stomach. He had lost her!

Footsteps crunched on the gravel behind him. Instinctively, Cutter could sense Claudia behind him.

Slowly, he stood up. "You scared the life out of me," the professor said, almost too frightened to look round. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Claudia said quietly, as Cutter finally turned to face her. "Helen and Kaylee saved me."

Cutter's jaw dropped. "Where are they?" he demanded, turning back to the burning club house.

"I don't know,"

"Are they still in there?" Cutter was now frantic. _What if his wife and daughter were dead?_

"They're gone," Claudia replied in a daze, shaking her head. "Like ghosts!"

Cutter sighed in disappointment. So Helen had disappeared again, and again, Kaylee had gone with her. Why? Why was his daughter so ready to leave everything she had here to go running through timelines with her mother? What did Helen have to offer? What did she have that he didn't?

**xXx**

Ashlyn sighed and run a hand through her hair.

_**Where are you, Kaylee?**_ She wondered, looking up into the shimmer in the sky. The brightness it had radiated earlier in the day was beginning to fade.

She frowned.

As if reading her thoughts, Connor turned to Stephen and the Professor.

"Guys," he called. "You'd better be quick. I don't think the anomaly's going to hold much longer."

Claudia's mobile began to ring. Checking the number, she pressed the Cancel button and put the phone back in her bag.

Ashlyn smirked at her.

"I'm going to take a guess and say dad doesn't know about all this?" she asked.

"Wouldn't be happy if he did," replied Claudia, shrugging her shoulders.

"True," Ashlyn nodded. "What are you going to tell him?"

Claudia smiled. "The battery was down and I just didn't get to the call I time," she grinned.

Ashlyn laughed, just as her own mobile rang.

Checking the ID, the teenager pressed Cancel and smiled, innocently, at Claudia and Cutter. "What?" she asked smiling sweetly. "My battery died!"

Both adults chuckled and turned back to the scene as Stephen ran towards them, he handed Cutter a red flag he'd made earlier.

It was time to entice the Pteranodon back through the anomaly, and this was one foolproof way to do it.

A giant crane had been parked in the middle of the fairway. It was the only way to get Cutter close enough to the anomaly and attract the Pteranodon's attention.

As Cutter jumped up into the small cage on the crane, Stephen turned and gave Captain Ryan the thumbs up. Ryan untied the rope around the carrier while Connor helped Stephen pull back the large green tarpaulin covering the enormous beast.

Now high up in the air, the professor was in position just beneath the anomaly. "We're ready. Let her go!" shouted Cutter, holding the pole and letting the bright red flag unfurl in the wind.

As everyone watched, the dazed Pteranodon blinked and looked up groggily. Shaking her head, she slowly maneuvered her massive body into a standing position, using her wings to prop herself up before stretching them out to their full capacity.

As everyone watched in awe, the giant creature hopped twice across the trailer and then gracefully launched herself off the edge. As she began to glide off to the left of the golf course, the team called out to encourage the majestic Pterosaur to turn back in the direction of the red flag.

"Hey! This way!" Abby called, squinting into the setting sun as the silhouette of the prehistoric creature finally turned to the right and began to soar in a final ascent towards the anomaly.

"Oh…" sighed Claudia, genuinely in awe of the flying reptile she'd been so scared of earlier in the day. She was so graceful her sight was fully restored and she was able to see this moment.

Now she was finally beginning to understand what Cutter saw in these creatures. "That's beautiful!"

Letting out one final farewell screech, the Pteranodon flew into the dazzling light in the sky behind her. The team on the ground watched in wonder as the tear in the atmosphere shimmered brighter for a moment and then snapped shut, leaving the sky clear, as if nothing out of the ordinary had been there at all.

On the ground, loud cheers rang out as they realized the Pteranodon had safely returned home. Abby and Stephen hugged as Connor tried unsuccessfully to indulge Captain Ryan in a high-five, although Ashlyn had no trouble in coaxing a hug out of him.

It had been quite an incredible day.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, September 08, 2012 at 6:07pm**


	10. Future Foe

**Author's Note:** Thanks to **KingdomHeartsNerd** for his review.

* * *

><p><strong>Primeval:<strong> Worlds Apart

**Summary:** A rip in time is allowing long-extinct prehistoric monsters to enter the 21st century. To unlock the mystery of the anomalies, a special team of investigators are called in to face the fiercest creatures the world has ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>

In the Forest of Dean, the SAS had erected a large metal barrier around the site of the original anomaly where Rex and a Gorgonopsid had arrived from the past.

Barbed wire was rolled out along the edge, with warning signs and red lights flashing at various intervals along the fence. No one was getting in or out of the site.

But as an SAS soldier patrolled the perimeter, a sudden sound – like metal tearing – made him look up towards the anomaly, which shimmered in the air. He quickly went over to it, cocking his gun as a precaution. But nothing seemed to have been disturbed.

The soldier spun round as the eerie sound seemed to swoop through the trees in the forest behind him. Going into a sprint, he bolted through the woodland and back to the perimeter fence where he'd been moments before.

A massive hole had been torn through the barricade and the strong, metal bars jutted out like broken splinters.

Someone – or something – had ripped through the steel like it was paper. The soldier immediately called on his walkie-talkie for backup, turning to scan the forest.

Behind him, a large black creature approached, creeping along the ground. With his back turned, the soldier never saw it coming – until it was too late.

**xXx**

Ashlyn walked through the grounds of the Central Metropolitan University with Kate and Ryan, while she was a part of the anomaly team; she still had studies to undertake.

"Guess who I spoke with last night," Kate grinned in Ashlyn's direction.

"Why are you grinning at me for?"

"Wow," Ryan chuckled. "He's only been gone a year and already you have forgotten about him!"

Ashlyn's eyes widened. "No way," she breathed.

"Yes," Kaitlin nodded. "He was asking about you…"

"What did he say?" Ashlyn asked. "What did you tell him?"

"Not much," Kaitlin shrugged. "Only that you seem to have someone on the side, because you disappear at random parts of the day!"

Ashlyn's jaw hit the floor.

"Kate!" she cried.

Ryan cracked up with laughter, earning a punch in the shoulder from his friend. "She's kidding, dude," he said, rubbing his arm.

"About talking to him or -?"

"Oh, she spoke to him," Ryan nodded. "But she didn't tell him that she thinks you had someone on the side, she'd never do that to you!"

Ashlyn sighed in relief.

"So what did he say?"

"He's ready to come home," Kate answered. "He's trying to get a transfer to this University…"

"I wonder why," Ryan smirked.

Ashlyn narrowed her eyes at him. "Shut up! By the time he gets a transfer to here, I would have graduated."

"True," Ryan nodded, knowing how difficult it was to get into the Central Metropolitan University, he only had only managed it because of his grades, Kaitlin had only managed it because of her experience and knowledge in creatures, and Ashlyn had managed it because she had the money to pay for it.

As they walked, Ashlyn had the very real feeling that they were being followed, but when she turned, there was no one there apart from other students on their way to classes.

Ashlyn frowned.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked, noticing her stop.

"Yeah," Ashlyn nodded. "I just had this strange feeling that I was being followed…"

"Followed?"

"Yeah, who'd want to follow you?" Kate teased.

"You're asking for it," Ashlyn warned, pointing at her best friend.

Kate shrugged. "Whatever, let's just get to class before Andrew throws a hissy fit for us being late again!"

Ryan and Ashlyn nodded, and then hurried off to their Music class.

**xXx**

However, on the otherside of the University, Stephen Hart had been sent back to collect some things to help with the investigation out in the Forest of Dean.

As he walked along the pathway, he, just like Ashlyn, had the feeling that he was being followed, and, just like Ashlyn, when he turned to look he found that he was alone.

"In most eras of the world's history, you'd be dead by now," said a voice close behind him.

"Helen!" Stephen said ruefully, turning round. "What are you doing here?"

Cutter's wife and Kaylee's mother stood before him smirking. She was in the same khaki overalls and shirt she'd been wearing the last time he'd seen her, when she'd disappeared into the anomaly.

"All this urban living's made human beings such lazy animals," she said, continuing with her tangent. "Second-rate hearing, no sense of smell, no worthwhile instincts."

Stephen eyed her warily. Every time they'd crossed path's since she'd turned up through the anomalies, she'd been so self-righteous – not at all like she was before her disappearances.

Along with Cutter, she'd once been one of his teachers at the university, and together they'd been formidable scientists with unshakeable ethics.

Stephen and Helen had known each other well back then, but now he could see that her attitude had changed. He could feel Helen had returned only because she had some sort of hidden agenda, and it annoyed him.

"Man has no predators," he pointed out. "We have nothing to be afraid of except each other."

"Well, that _used_ to be the case," she agreed wryly. "But times are changing, aren't they, Stephen?"

"Why don't you just tell me what you want?" Stephen asked bluntly as they walked inside to the university's cafeteria. He'd had enough of her already.

"A meeting with Nick and Lester," she replied succinctly.

She handed Stephen a hand-drawn map and pointed at it.

"Tomorrow morning at eleven o'clock," she said. "No armed thugs, no ambushes…" she urged. "They'll want to hear what I've got to say."

"But they don't trust you."

"I don't trust them either," Helen retorted. "But this is serious."

Reaching into the rucksack she was carrying, Helen pulled out a newspaper and threw it on the table.

"Three people have disappeared in the last forty-eight hours," she said, jabbing her finger at the front page headline. "I know what happened to them."

Stephen scanned the newspaper article, quickly realizing it was connected to the crisis currently unfolding in the Forest of Dean.

"A creature," he said out loud. "What kind?"

Helen ignored his question, As far as she was concerned, the conversation was over. She stood up and hoisted her rucksack on to her shoulders.

With distaste, Stephen watched her leave. Whatever game she was playing, he'd have to wait until tomorrow to find out. The whole thing made him very uneasy.

**xXx**

Early next morning in the Home Office, Cutter, Stephen, Claudia and Lester stood talking about Stephen's encounter with Helen the day before. As usual, Lester was being difficult.

"Are you _sure_ you don't already know what this is about?" he demanded, riling Cutter.

"Helen did save my life," Claudia pointed out, trying to calm the situation. "We should give her some credit for that."

Wringing her hands, she hoped to get Lester onside. Why did he have to be so difficult?

"And if she does know something about the disappearances…" she continued helpfully.

"That's a _police_ matter," Lester trumpeted, cutting her off, mid-sentence. "There's no evidence of creature involvement."

"_Yet_," Cutter said firmly. He was getting seriously frustrated. Here was Lester, a pasty-looking man who'd obviously never done a day of physical work in his life, wandering around in a freshly pressed suit and telling _him_ how to run a dinosaur investigation.

What stumped him more, was the fact that Lester's daughter, Ashlyn, had been his student for the last year; she _knew_ and _understood_ the predicamentof what was happening with the anomalies, but yet she sided with her father on just about everything.

_**Everything except Kaylee**_, Nick corrected himself.

That was true, the only thing that Ashlyn actually went against her father on was Kaylee's safety and well-being.

"What about Kaylee?"

_**Speak of the devil**_ the professor smirked, glancing over his shoulder at the teenager, who had just stepped out of one of the lifts, and was surprised to find them standing before her. She was wearing black jeans and a _Linkin Park_ t-shirt, and her University backpack was hung off one of her shoulders.

"We're not sure," Stephen answered.

"But Helen would know, right?"

Stephen shrugged and shook his head.

Ashlyn glanced at Claudia, hadn't the auburn haired woman said that Kaylee had saved her life before leaving the golf club _with_ her mother?

"Can't we just agree to disagree?" Ashlyn asked. "We do not know if there is a creature involved, but if Helen has information, doesn't that say something? She may not be the most trusted… but if she has information…"

Lester sighed.

"OK, fine," he caved, "but if this turns out to be another of her manipulative little schemes, the deal is off and she goes straight back on the wanted list."

Agreeing to disagree, the group stepped into the lift that Ashlyn had just stepped out of, and returned to the ground floor and began making their way to the outskirts of London woodlands not far from the Forest of Dean.

**xXx**

Right on time, Helen strode up the dirt path towards them, Kaylee, who was walking beside her, grinned as she spotted Ashlyn, and broke away from her mother and run towards the second teenager.

"Kayl," Ashlyn smiled, wrapping her arms around the younger teenager and hugging her tightly. "You're OK!"

"Of course," Kaylee smiled. "Why, was you worried about me?"

Ashlyn nodded.

"Why?" she frowned.

"Why, what?"

"Why was you worried?"

"Because you are my friend," Ashlyn told her. "I worry about my friends!"

Kaylee smiled, fondly. She had never really had someone, other than her parents and Stephen, to worry about her before.

Meanwhile, Helen was receiving scornful glares from Lester, as she stopped in front of the others.

"You have a serious creature incursion," she said, addressing Cutter first. "A highly evolved ambush predator, it is intelligent, adaptable and ruthless."

"If there was a creature on the loose," Ashlyn said haughtily, annoyed at Helen's abruptness, "we _would_ know about it."

"At least three people have disappeared in the last few days," Helen pointed out, staring at the teenager that had taken a protective liking to her daughter.

"Missing," dismissed Lester, folding his arms resolutely.

"Killed," corrected Helen. "The creature has a lair somewhere nearby. It's taken them for food."

"How do you know that?" asked Cutter skeptically. Helen had no right to come in and cause panic like this. Why didn't she just tell them what they needed to know?

"It has no name," said Helen mysteriously.

Cutter was beginning to get annoyed. Why couldn't she just be helpful for a change? Getting anything out of her was like getting blood out of a stone.

"Then which era is it from?" he asked, glaring at her.

"It doesn't come from _any_ era," Kaylee said, lowering her voice and turning to Ashlyn.

Ashlyn frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"At least not one that can be identified yet," Helen added.

"I'm sorry," replied Cutter, looking between his wife and daughter, shaking his head. "I don't understand."

"Yes, you do, Nick," Helen whispered, staring at him intently. "You've known it ever since you first stepped into the past."

"Hang on," Ashlyn said. "If this creature isn't from the prehistoric era, then where is it from?"

"There is only one other place, Ash," Kaylee said, prodding her friend. "We only have three eras; Past, Present and -"

Cutter's face fell as the realization hit him.

"Are you saying we're being attacked by a creature from the _future_?" he asked, almost unable to get the words out.

"I've seen a lot of amazing creatures, but nothing like this one," Helen said finally. "It has human levels of intelligence and an almost supernatural ability to stalk its prey. It could be right here now watching us and we'd never know."

The whole group was trying to deal with this startling news in their own way. Lester rolled back on his heels, deep in thought. Cutter and Stephen raised their eyebrows at each other, Ashlyn was staring at Kaylee, thunderstruck, and Claudia was steadfastly refusing to believe a word of nonsense coming from Helen's mouth.

The woman was clearly mad as a hatter.

"If it is so clever," she said with an air of superiority, "how did you see it?"

"Kaylee and I discovered it in the Permian," replied Helen. "Just after it had killed It was feeding and its defenses were down."

"What does it look like?" Cutter probed. If Helen was finally talking, he was going to try and get all the information he could.

"Like a great ape," Kaylee answered.

"But bigger, faster and a lot more agile," Helen added.

"Hold on," said Cutter sharply, realizing they were just relying on Helen's analysis so far. "What makes you so certain that it's not some lost species that's just disappeared from the evolutionary records?"

Helen shook her head. "It's not like any creature from the Permian – or any other – prehistoric era," she said gravely. "The only possible explanation is that it strayed through a future anomaly, into the Permian era and then on into ours."

"How did it get here?" asked Claudia.

"I have no idea. It was only when we got back I found out it was on the loose," said Helen. "Obviously, my first thought was to do as much as I could to help."

Cutter eyed her suspiciously. She might have been missing for eight years, but he knew her well enough to be able to tell when she was lying. He knew Helen wasn't here because she wanted to be helpful.

"How public-spirited of you," Lester sighed. "Where can we contact you?"

Helen glanced back at Kaylee and then turned to Cutter, a calculating grin spreading across her face. "At my house, of course," she said, challenging him.

"We're going home?" Kaylee asked, her head snapping up, a smile gracing her features.

Cutter's heart ached at the sight; not once, in the last eight years of Helen being missing, had Kaylee ever smiled that brightly before.

It was like having his little girl back.

**xXx**

By mid-afternoon, Cutter, Helen and Kaylee were back at their house. Helen was casting a critical eye around the living room, while Kaylee curled up like a cat on the sofa.

"You could've redecorated," Helen said, as Cutter watched her from beside the piano.

"I like it," he replied, smiling. He'd been expecting a comment from her. "Are you going to tell me why you were lying?" he added.

"No idea what you're talking about," Helen replied nonchalantly, pulling off her boots and leaning back in her seat.

"The others buy that line about you just wanting to help," Cutter began, moving to sit alongside Kaylee. "But I've known you longer than they have."

Helen paused for a second. Her husband was right, and she realized her game was up.

"Look," she sighed, picking up familiar camera from the table. "Everything I said about the Permian era was true. I discovered the creature and made my observations. But I got too close – it sensed I was watching."

Cutter watched her patiently. The pieces of the puzzle were finally beginning to fit.

"So you became the prey," he figured.

"No," Helen said, shaking her head. "Kaylee…" she glanced at her daughter, who was half asleep by now, "she had been hurt one timeline back the creature could smell blood – her blood."

"So, Kaylee became the prey," Cutter nodded, glancing at his daughter.

"We only just got way," Helen reminded him. "The only problem was my escape route led us back here."

"And it followed you," Cutter groaned finishing her sentence. "So this is _your_ fault."

"Look, I could've walked away," Helen snapped, on the defensive now. "But I didn't. I stayed to help…"

"Kaylee needed medical attention," Cutter pointed out.

Helen nodded.

"That's why you stayed," Cutter added. "You didn't stay to help _us_… you stayed to help _her_!"

"She _is_ my daughter, Nick," Helen pointed out.

Nick stared at her, icily.

"I am still human," Helen added, her face softening. "I do care what happens. I do care about Kaylee and I do care about you!"

Cutter wanted so much to believe her. But he couldn't help thinking that if she really cared about him; she wouldn't have disappeared without a trace for eight years.

She had so many questions to answer.

**xXx**

Ashlyn sighed and fished her phone out of her pocket, she scrolled through her contacts until she reached the one she wanted and then pressed 'call'.

"_Hello_?"

"Kayl,"

"_Ashlyn, what's wrong?"_

"Did I wake you?" Ashlyn frowned, it sounded like Kaylee had been sleeping.

"_Yeah,"_

"Oh, sorry,"

"_It's okay,"_ Kaylee waved her off. "_What's the problem?"_

"Can we meet?" Ashlyn asked. "I need to ask you something…"

"_Uh, okay… where do you want to meet?"_

"The Forest of Dean," Ashlyn answered. "Your parents should be there too… we're searching for this creature, your mother's knowledge will be needed!"

There was a split second hesitation.

"_Okay, see you in an hour,"_

"Cool!"

The two girls hung up and went back to whatever it was they were doing, Kaylee jumped off of her bed and set off to look for her parents, while Ashlyn returned to her father's office.

**xXx**

After the rescue of Abby and Stephen at Wellington Zoo, Ashlyn arrived with Captain Ryan just in time to start the search for the future creature.

In the woods beside the zoo, Cutter, Connor and Stephen were trying desperately to come up with a plan of attack.

Unlike the situation with the Pteranodon, Cutter was sure that killing the Future Predator was the _only_ answer.

Captain Ryan and Helen walked beside them, along with dozens of SAS personnel and their dogs, while Ashlyn knelt beside one of the dogs, petting his pelt and looking up at Kaylee who was staring at the canine warily.

"He's not going to harm you," Ashlyn smiled.

"He's a trained dog," Kaylee said.

"Yeah, trained to attack when told," Ashlyn nodded, motioning for Kaylee to join her. "Besides, Taz is the most loveable out of the whole bunch!"

"Taz?" Kaylee questioned, with a frown.

"He needs a name, doesn't he?"

Kaylee giggled.

Ashlyn smiled, before looking up as, without warning, a scream rang out across the forest. Soldiers rushed forward to the empty spot where their own had been standing seconds ago.

An unearthly clicking noise drifted through the trees as several soldiers shot into thin air. The sound was all around them now, moving through the forest at lightning speed.

The Future Predator materialized on a branch directly above Ashlyn and Kaylee, allowing the two girls to register its twisted features, and causing Taz to start barking.

It didn't stay put for long. As Ryan knocked both teenagers to the ground, and the soldiers shot again, it vanished.

"We're going to need a bigger gun," Ashlyn gasped, tugging Kaylee close to her as Taz sat at her feet. Her heart was racing and Kaylee was shaking.

She somehow knew that thing had been gunning for Kaylee, she just couldn't prove it.

As the group gathered together in a clearing, Cutter tried to keep his thought together. The creature seemed to be one step ahead of them.

"I warned you it was smart," Helen said, leaning casually against a tree and crunching into an apple.

"What we need is something that gives us an edge. Some weakness in its defenses," Stephen reasoned. "Otherwise it's going to pick us off one by one."

"Call me crazy," Ashlyn said, turning in Stephen's direction, "but that thing didn't seem all that interested in the rest of us!"

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked, looking confused.

Ashlyn turned to him. "It could have attacked me," she said. "But Taz was protecting me and I was protecting Kaylee… if I am truly honest I don't think it want's us! We're just collateral damage!"

"What does that mean?" Kaylee squeaked.

"It is _you_ it wants, Kayl," Ashlyn said, her lips upturned into a frown. "I just don't know why…"

Cutter looked between his daughter and Ashlyn, was this possible? Was this creature after his daughter, and if so for what reason?

"_Kaylee had been injured…"_

"_So she became the prey…"_

Nick's eyes widened as his and Helen's conversation from earlier that day filtered through his mind.

"Blood," he murmured, causing everyone to turn to him. "It's had a taste of our blood, Kayl! When you were injured… Ashlyn may be right; it is you that it is after!"

Kaylee's eyes widened in fright.

Ashlyn held her arms open to the younger teenager, and smiled as Kaylee stepped into them. "We're going to get it, Kayl," she promised.

"But how are we going to do that?" Stephen asked. "We need to get ahead of it and we don't know how!"

"The dogs went crazy before it attacked," Connor remembered, as Helen smirked behind him. She obviously knew the answer. "What'd make them go off like that?"

"It can't be smell," decided Stephen. "If there was a scent trail they'd have followed it."

Cutter clapped his hands together. "Hearing!" he shouted. "That's why it managed to stay ahead of us. It can detect physical movement before it's within visual range."

"And the dogs can detect a higher frequency," Connor said. "They know when it's nearby."

"High frequency sound waves!" the professor nodded.

"Echolocation," Ashlyn nodded.

"It's like a sonar system. Some animals use it to detect prey."

"Like a bat," Stephen added carefully. "So _that's_ where the blood in the lion enclosure came in."

"That's it!" Connor realized, getting excited. "This thing must be some kind of… I don't know… _super-bat!_"

Helen had been watching the conversation with amusement. She seemed satisfied they'd finally figured it out.

But Cutter had a plan. Turning swiftly to Connor, he asked him to go and retrieve the oscilloscope from the truck.

They'd be able to use the tracking device to find the Future Predator before it found them, then lure it into a trap and kill it.

**xXx**

A little while later, in a clearing in the forest, Ashlyn and Kaylee watched the SAS swarm through a storage shed. Connor stood in the middle of them, holding the oscilloscope as it beeped wildly.

It wasn't long before they made a frightening discovery. There, in a makeshift nest on the floor, was a group of five tiny Future Predators, squealing in delight as they clawed and bit at each other.

The creature had given birth – here in the present!

"Oh, cute," Ashlyn grimaced at the sight.

"This explains the missing bodies," Kaylee said, as the smell of decomp reached her nose.

"She's storing them to feed her young!" Helen confirmed.

Ashlyn turned away from the stench as her stomach churned. "I think I just became a vegetarian," she complained, placing a hand on her upset stomach and tried to keep down her lunch.

Kaylee patted her shoulder, sympathetically.

"_We've got company!"_ Connor shouted, as the oscilloscope suddenly went into overdrive, and a massive thud sounded on the roof above them.

Captain Ryan raised his gun towards the giant black shadow that was now darting around the room, but before he could shoot, the creature lunged for Kaylee, who was knocked aside by one of the soldiers, and the creature attacked him instead.

Another soldier took aim and fired, but it was too quick for him. Stopping for the briefest of moments, the Future Predator perched on a crate, ready to strike again.

Ashlyn, who had scrambled to cover Kaylee, looked up as the giant monster loomed over her, its face was inches away from her own and she could smell the stench of its breath.

Cutter's mind raced wildly. If he didn't do something now, this creature was going to kill them off one at a time, just like Stephen had said.

So as the creature analyzed how much of a threat Ashlyn actually was, the professor plunged his hand into the crate of squealing babies and headed for the exit.

The predator roared in outrage and took off after him.

**xXx**

Sprinting ahead, Cutter ran into a massive old greenhouse on the other side of the clearing. It had obviously been empty for a while, as weeds and long grass snaked along the sides.

Cutter ran towards the far end of the building as the Future Predator appeared in the doorway. He desperately hoped his plan would work.

As the salivating creature begun creeping forward, Cutter scanned the top of the structure around him. Then, with the Future Predator's baby shrieking in his grasps, he lifted his pistol and fired at a glass pane above the creature.

As the Future Predator roared in anger, glass rained down upon it, confusing its sonar senses and ripping into its leathery hide.

Cutter continued to shoot out the glass panels as the creature spun its head from side to side, trying to distinguish the shards of glass from its prey.

Snarling, the Future Predator tired again to move forward, but the Professor was too quick. Raising his pistol one final time, he took aim and fired.

With a heavy heart, Cutter prodded the lifeless body of the creature as its baby squirmed in his hand.

Even though he knew the predator would have killed him given half a chance, he wished there had been an easier way to deal with it.

Now, the only thing left to do was to send the rest of these creatures back to the future… or worse… kill them too.

_**It went for your baby,**_ his sub-conscious reminding him. _**It is only fair that you take its baby!**_

**xXx**

"Dad, if we kill them now, we'll be making a big mistake."

"Then what do you suggested?" Lester quipped turning to his daughter as she followed him through the corridors of Home Office. "A sympathetic foster family?"

Ashlyn narrowed her eyes at him.

"A dangerous anomaly to the future is open in the Permian," she explained. "What if predators come pouring through?"

"But why do we keep these animals alive?" Claudia asked, coming into the conversation.

"To pinpoint the exact location of the anomaly," said Kaylee, as she arrived with her parents. "All bats have extraordinary homing instincts. They'll know their own environment. They can lead us to it."

"And what happens to them then?" asked Lester, hating being caught up in all this dinosaur gobbledygook more by the second.

"We kill them," Cutter said firmly. "To let even one of them loose in the Permian era could be a potential catastrophe. They could wipe out whole species – they could change thing in ways we can't even conceive."

"And afterwards we keep a permanent guard at the future anomaly?" Lester asked, for once genuinely interested.

"The threat's too serious to be ignored," Cutter said earnestly, nodding.

"Is it serious enough to warrant a permanent intrusion into the past?" Claudia frowned.

Cutter looked at her curiously. Even though he knew she had to ask these questions as part of her job, he couldn't tell whether Claudia was on his side or not with this one.

"With the correct restrictions, yes," he answered.

Lester sighed audibly. Not for the first time, he wished he'd never met Nick Cutter in the first place.

"All right, we'll do it," he grimaced, turning away. "I just hope you're right."

Ashlyn and Kaylee exchanged grins as the former's father walked away.

**xXx**

"Do you always get your own way?"

"Most of the time," Ashlyn nodded. "I'm _Daddy's Little Girl_, despite the fact that I have a five year old sister."

Kaylee smiled and nodded. "I don't have any siblings," she said. "And I'm more of a _Mummy's Little Girl_!"

"You don't get on with your father much, do you?"

"Not really," Kaylee admitted. "He treats me like I'm a baby… and I hate that, my mum, on the other hand, she treats me like a sixteen year old!"

"She makes you feel important?"

Kaylee nodded. "Yeah," she smiled. "Is that why you get on well with your father?"

"Not really," Ashlyn said, shaking her head. "I don't know what it is between me and my dad, we just have that connection."

"It must be nice," Kaylee said, "having a relationship with your father!"

"Sometimes," Ashlyn nodded.

They were standing in a clearing inside the Forest of Dean, directly in front of the very first anomaly that they had ever faced, around them a team of SAS soldiers were preparing to take the tiny Future Predators back into the anomaly.

Helen and Cutter were hitching up their rucksacks, ready to make the trip as well. Cutter, as usual, was busy shouting instructions.

"Be careful with them," he said, as two soldiers lifted the large steel box containing the shrieking baby Future Predators and walked into the shimmering light ahead of them. As always, the anomaly grew brighter for a second as the men walked through.

Claudia walked up to the professor. She looked worried.

"What happens if it closes while you're on the other side?" she asked gravely.

"We wait until it reopens," he said confidently, smiling at her. Claudia had the same vulnerable look now as when she'd lost her sight at the golf club. Cutter suddenly felt protective and wanted to reassure her.

As Connor, Abby, Stephen and several SAS soldiers studied equipment and tracking devices behind them, Helen jealously watched Cutter and Claudia from the other side of the clearing, just as Kaylee joined her, and Ashlyn passed behind them, making her way towards Ryan who was preparing to go through the anomaly.

"You're coming back, right?" Ashlyn asked.

Captain Ryan looked down at the teenager, patted her shoulder and nodded, he had grown accustom to acting bodyguard to her, on Lester's orders, of course.

"Yes," he nodded.

"I think we should get going," Helen said loudly.

Hearing Helen's instructions, Claudia suddenly grabbed Cutter's arm. Something about the bad dinosaur and anomaly dreams she had been having made her uneasy.

"Don't go," she said urgently. Cutter looked surprised. "I think this is a mistake. I've got a really bad feeling about this."

Cutter looked at her calmly. "It'll be fine," he said quietly, his green eyes sparkling warmly. "I'll see you soon."

Ryan picked up his bag and made his way towards the Professor, Ashlyn following and stopping alongside Kaylee as they watched the group of three head towards the shimmering lights, suspended in midair, neither of the three wanted them to leave, but they knew that they had to put aside their want in order to protect the innocent.

As Cutter and Helen turned to follow Ryan and his men through the anomaly, Claudia couldn't hold herself back. If Cutter wouldn't stay, she at least needed to let him know that she hadn't forgotten what had happened at the golf club.

Claudia ran and kissed the surprised professor. Cutter smiled at her and then kissed her again, as Helen scowled at them with contempt, and Kaylee turned away in disgust.

Ashlyn cracked up at the look of disgust cross her friend's face.

**xXx**

As the group disappeared, Ashlyn wrapped her arm around Kaylee and led her over to Connor, Stephen and Abby.

"Never kissed a boy before, Kayl?" she teased.

A dull blush tainted Kaylee's cheeks, she had been too busy to even think of kissing the opposite sex, much less have a boyfriend. "No," she muttered, earning a small chuckle from the girl beside her.

"Maybe we can change that!" Ashlyn said, stopping beside Abby and Stephen as Connor answered his mobile. After a hurried conversation, he hung up the phone looking confused.

"The creature's autopsy confirms beyond any doubt that it was definitely a male," he told his friends.

Stephen shook his head, trying to make sense of it. The creature had to be female - it had given birth! And if it wasn't, then that meant the creature Cutter had killed in the greenhouse wasn't the only Future Predator to get through the anomaly.

Over on the table, the oscilloscope suddenly began to beep again, going into overdrive as a dark shadow paced through the scrub. Kaylee thought she saw a blur shoot past out of the corner of her eye, but as she spun round, nothing was there.

Abby shivered. Once again, she could feel a presence watching her. A second later, all five of them turned in the direction of the anomaly, as it let out a bright glimmer, just as it did every time something went through it. But surely they would have realized if something _had_ gone through?

Kaylee breathed in sharply, knowing from her encounters with the first Future Predator that it could move fast. There was a chance another could have just darted through the anomaly without any of them seeing it. And if there really was a female creature on the loose, she'd be looking for her babies.

"Did you see something?" Claudia asked urgently, striding across the clearing as the SAS soldiers raised their weapons. She felt like she was going to snap. The whole thing was just getting weirder by the second.

"Nothing," replied Stephen honestly, as Connor held his compass up and confirmed the anomaly was stronger than ever. He just hoped something else had unsettled it.

**xXx**

Kaylee sighed with relief as her parents came walking through the anomaly back into the Forest of Dean, she broke away from Ashlyn and ran straight into their arms, however, there was something about Nick's expression that caused fear and worry to settle in Ashlyn's stomach.

"What happened?" asked Lester, his arms folded impatiently. "Did you find the anomaly?"

Cutter shook his head. "Captain Ryan didn't make it," he said, solemnly. Ashlyn's heart sank. "And all his men are dead.

The SAS soldiers looked visibly distressed.

"Whatever happens," Cutter said, wanting to finish it once and for all, "nobody goes back through."

"Well," huffed Helen behind him, walking away from the anomaly and into the clearing. "I'm sorry to break your new rule so soon, Nick, but i'm not staying."

Cutter stared at her in confusion as she strode purposefully over to Stephen. What was she up to now?

"You see, I don't want to be alone anymore," Helen said, glancing back at Kaylee and Nick. "I know what you are thinking, I have had Kaylee for the last few months; how could I possibly be alone, right? Well, unlike myself, Kaylee has something tying her to the present -" she glanced at Ashlyn. "It would seem that you have found each other at last..."

Ashlyn frowned. What did _that_ mean?

"Anyway, I cannot keep coming back here!" Helen said. "This is why Kaylee made a choice on what she wanted to do, stay with me or stay here, in the present, with her sister..."

"I thought you said you were an only child?" Ashlyn said, glancing across at Kaylee.

"I am," Kaylee nodded, frowning at her mother.

Helen smirked. "Oh, so you've never been told?" she asked. "Well, that will be an interesting conversation now, won't it? Shame, I will not be around to witness it, you see, it is not the reason I came back..."

"Then why _did_ you come back?" Nick growled, his arms tightening around his daughter.

"You once said you would do anything for me if I gave you the chance," Helen said, smiling at the younger lab technician. Stephen glared at her angrily. "Here is it. Come with me."

It was obvious from the way she approached him now that there was unfinished business between them. Before her disappearance eight years ago, it seemed that she and Stephen had been more than just good friends.

Both Abby and Cutter were shocked.

"Well?" demanded Helen, smirking at Stephen. "Are you coming?"

Stephen turned to look at Cutter. The professor returned his gaze completely dumbfounded. He hadn't known about the relationship between Helen and Stephen. Even though he didn't love Helen anymore, Cutter felt like he had been slapped in the face. Why was she trying to make Stephen, his closest ally, swap sides?

But the younger man was having none of it. Any romance with Helen was in the past. Without saying a word, he glared at her before rejoining the group, making his loyalties clear.

Helen frowned. Turning to study the other individuals standing around the anomaly, she hoped to find a friendly face. But instead, everyone in the clearing looked back at her with sadness in their eyes; even Kaylee had turned against her. Every time she'd come through an anomaly she'd caused nothing but pain. Now they just wanted her gone for good.

"Kaylee," she said, turning to her daughter and holding out her hand. "This is your last chance..."

Kaylee stared at her mother, and then across the clearing at Ashlyn, who was watching the exchange with a look of pure confusion and hesitation. Was there something more than friendship between her and Kaylee? Did they have that sisterly bond, is that what Helen meant when she said that Kaylee did not want to leave her sister behind?

_**It had to be, didn't it?**_ Ashlyn thought. _**There is no way Kaylee and I are real sisters! We are from different families... different backgrounds... in order to be biologically related we'd have to be -**_

"Twins..." Ashlyn muttered her whisper lost in the silence.

James, however, heard her, clear as day and his heart sank slightly, as he knew that the inevitable talk was about to occur, and he couldn't help but hate Helen Cutter even more than he already did.

Kaylee tore her gaze away from Ashlyn, redirecting it back at her mother. "No," she answered finally. "I'm staying... I know where my home is... I know where I belong!"

Helen's face was a mix of coldness and confusion. Giving her husband and daughter one final look of defiance, she turned on her heel and stormed back into the anomaly.

Cutter looked at the ground for a second, before tightening his hold around Kaylee and burying his hand her hair as she pressed her face into his chest; this was the closest they had _ever_ been, maybe, just maybe, Helen's disappearance, reappearance and then sudden departure would change their relationship for the better.

Maybe it would bring the closer.

Still holding his daughter, Cutter didn't know quite what to make of the last few minutes and his head ached. But something else irked him.

Someone was missing.

"Where's Claudia?" he said suddenly, his eyes darting around the clearing. "Where's Claudia Brown?"

Lester looked at him, puzzled. Maybe he'd bumped his head in the Permian.

"I don't know anyone of that name," he said, surprised to see Cutter stick out his jaw.

"No, come on!" shouted the professor, suddenly agitated. This wasn't funny.

"We don't know what you're talking about," Stephen said calmly, shaking his head.

"Never heard of her," added Connor.

Cutter was stunned. A nauseating wave of panic began washing over him, quickly replaced by a bubbling rage.

"Look," he said, trying to stay calm. "You've been working with her every day for months, so don't tell me you don't know who she is!"

"No idea," Lester shrugged, wondering what on earth had got into the man. "Sorry."

Cutter snapped. If this was Lester's idea of a joke, it was pathetic. He strode over to the stunned government representative on the other side of the clearing and grabbed him by the lapels of his business suit.

"_Where is she_?" he shouted, as he remaining SAS soldiers raised their weapons.

"Dad!" Ashlyn and Kaylee both yelled as they joined forces, although both were shouting at a different man and for completely different reasons.

"Cutter!" Connor urged. "We don't know her!"

Cutter glared at Lester for a second before letting him go. He closed his eyes. It was all too much.

"This isn't right," he muttered. "Something's happened!"

Cutter turned to look at the bewildered group standing in front of him. He felt sick.

"Something that we've done has changed the past and she's not here anymore!" he willed the others to believe him.

Cutter's heart sank as he realized that once again, he would have to go back through the anomaly and change the course of history. As he looked around the alarmed faces in the clearing, Cutter knew the problem was going to be convincing the other he was telling the truth. How could he explain what Claudia meant to him? To all of them? They'd never even met her.

Behind him, the blinding shard of light seemed to grow stronger, pushing bright beams out across the forest. Cutter sighed as he turned to watch it.

For something so dangerous, it really did look beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, September 12, 2012 at 01:10am**


	11. Prologue: Jurassic Mall

**Primeval:** Worlds Apart

**Summary:** A rip in time is allowing long-extinct prehistoric monsters to enter the 21st century. To unlock the mystery of the anomalies, a special team of investigators are called in to face the fiercest creatures the world has ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It was coming to the end of a long, dull day at the Castle Cross shopping centre for Barry Somerville. The burly security guard had spent his shift catching a pretty thief nicking crisps in the food court, cautioning three wannabe rappers for breaking-dancing inside the electronics store and wasted half the afternoon trying to find balls that had gone missing from the bowling alley.

Barry sighed as he did his final round of the new empty complex. So much for the '_So you think you're James Bond?_' blurb on the job advert he'd read all those years ago. He'd been a guard at the shopping centre for nearly a decade, and he hadn't been seen a secret spy mission once.

At least his shift was nearly over. Barry walked into the security office and nodded a greeting to Graham, a younger guard who was finishing off some paperwork. Pulling out a Thermos full of coffee from his locker, Barry settled in front of the CCTV monitors to check everything was in order. He was already thinking about the pizza he was going to pick up on his way home.

Barry frowned as the image of the bowling alley flickered onto the screen. Calling Graham over, the two security guards watched as a ball came tumbling down one of the long, polished wooden laneways in the wrong direction. As the camera flickered to another section of the entertainment quarter, Barry put on his security belt and headed for the door.

Even though it didn't look like there was anyone down there, he had to check it out just the same. The ball couldn't have come from just _nowhere_. Someone was clearly having a laugh.

As Graham kept watch on the screens upstairs, Barry stepped into the deserted bowling alley. The harsh neon lights illuminated a dozen polished laneways, and the only noise was the gentle whirring of a slushy machine. Barry wondered if he could get away with grabbing a quick drink while he was down here. He could always pay for it tomorrow.

The security guard's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something slithering along the small corridor that ran the length of the alleyway, behind the pins. Without warning, the loud sound of wood splintering echoed around the centre. A snapped skittle landed at Barry's feet.

Annoyed, Barry walked down the laneway, crouching as he reached the end to inspect the remaining ninepins. From the harsh light in the alley above him, he could just discern the outline of someone squeezed into the shadows of the pin deck.

"All right," Barry groaned, getting frustrated now. "Fun's over!"

The person didn't move. Barry rolled his eyes - trust him to get a stupid kid wanting to play games at the end of his shift!

"I need backup," the security guard said into his walkie-talkie, hoping to scare the youth into coming out. "We have an intruder"

Barry inched closer to the pin deck as he remembered the problems at the alley earlier today. Several players had reported that their balls had disappeared down the laneways, instead of coming back up through the electronic ball return like they were supposed to. The management had checked all their equipment but couldn't find any faults with it. It was pretty obvious someone had been nicking them.

Barry was becoming increasingly convinced he'd finally found the troublemakers.

"Don't make me come in there and get you!" he shouted, inching closer to the pin deck.

Barry made a quick lunge forward, trying to grab at the person in the shadows. But as he did, the figure moved. Barry grappled for his torch, shining it at the figure.

He couldnt believe what he saw.

Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't a human - it didn't even look like any animal he knew, either. Instead, Barry could see what appeared to be a reptile of some sort, with a thick, leathery body, standing as tall as a human on its muscular hind legs. It had tiny, clawed arms protruding from halfway up its stomach, and a huge mouth filled with rows of sharp teeth.

And it was coming straight for him.

Barry screamed as the creature suddenly sprang from its hiding place in the shadows. Grabbing hold of the terrified guard's arm, its teeth easily sliced through the thick security jacket as it quickly began pulling Barry back into the pin deck. Unable to get a grip on the shiny, polished floorboards or the gutter, the guard had no chance.

Moments later, Graham arrived out of breath to find the bowling alley empty. The last thing he'd seen on the security screen was Barry crouching down calling for backup.

Graham's eyes widened as a ball suddenly spat out of the pin deck at the opposite end of the one of the laneways. As he walked over for a closer inspection, his mouth became dry with fright.

Running behind the ball was a wet trail of red. As Graham squinted at the ball, he noticed it was dark with blood. And Barry was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, 21 October, 2012 at 05:25am**


	12. Jurassic Mall

**Author's Note:** Here is season 2.

**Dedications:** Thank you too **KingdomHeartsNerd** and **SoulVirus** for their reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Primeval:<strong> Worlds Apart

**Summary:** A rip in time is allowing long-extinct prehistoric monsters to enter the 21st century. To unlock the mystery of the anomalies, a special team of investigators are called in to face the fiercest creatures the world has ever seen.

* * *

><p>Although they'd never met each other, the lives of Professor Nick Cutter and Barry Somerville were about to become inextricably linked. Granted, Nick Cutter was about to be killed by a vicious reptilian creature today, but his afternoon was turning out to be nearly as bad as Barry's.<p>

In fact, standing in front of a glittering cluster of light, or an 'anomaly', in the Forest of Dean, Cutter was having the worst day of his life.

He'd often called anomalies 'ruptures in time' - rips in the atmosphere. Since they had been appearing, prehistoric creatures had stumbled across them and blundered through from the past to the present, and it was up to Cutter and his team to contain the intruders and prevent havoc. But it also meant that humans could travel through these tears in time.

As Cutter had done - he had just returned from the Permian era, which was 250 million years ago...

But as Cutter had walked back into the present, here in the Forest of Dean, his world had turned on its head. And right now, he was feeling completely bewildered and disorientated. This wasn't the world he had left behind when he stepped through the anomaly into the Permian era just hours ago.

Somehow, while he was gone, the woman he loved had been erased from history.

It had begun as any other normal day - well, normal for Cutter, anyway.

A paleontologist from the Central Metropolitan University, he'd recently been studying the phenomenon of anomalies. Together with his lab assistant, Stephen Hart, his daughter Kaylee Cutter, graduate students Connor Temple and Ashlyn Lester and zoologist Abby Maitland, the small team had been discovering and exploring these unusual occurrences in the areas across southern England.

The anomalies had been appearing for several months now and were easily identifiable. Usually a few meters wide and several meters high, they hovered in the air like bright circles of light, crystal-like shards glowing from their edges.

Occasionally, harmless creatures came through - like the playful dinosaur lizard Coelurosauravus, one of which Abby had adopted as a pet. Or the majestic flying Pteranodon, which had been safely returned to the past almost a week ago. But more often than not, the creatures were deadly predators who, if let loose on the modern world, would cause death and devastation.

They already had a flock of flying Pterosaurs, who stripped the flesh off their victims in minutes, and a deadly giant centipede, which had nearly killed Stephen with its lethal bite.

Apart from Nick and his team, there were only a handful of people who knew the whole truth about these strange happenings. The first was Helen Cutter - another paleontologist, she was also Nick Cutter's estranged wife and Kaylee Cutter's mother. Nick and Helen weren't a couple anymore. After all, Helen had chosen to disappear for eight years, hiding in the anomalies and exploring the wonders of the past.

While she was gone, Cutter gradually lost hope, finally coming to the conclusion she was dead, while Kaylee tried her hardest to prove that her mother was still alive, but no one would believe that what she had saw as a child, was nothing short of a dream.

Helen had only recently come back to the present because she was forced to. And even though Helen refused to tell them how, she was the only one who knew how to detect anomalies before they opened.

Two other people who knew about the anomalies were James Lester, a government crony who worked for the prime minister; he was also Ashlyn's father, and Claudia Brown, a representative from the Home Office. They'd both been put in charge to keep an eye on the team and make sure reports of dinosaur appearances weren't leaked into the general public.

But a few days back, an even more sinister creature had arrived, one which none of them had been expecting - or even thought possible. It had come from an anomaly hidden in the Permian era that led not to the past, but to the _future_. After the discovery of the predator's offspring and the death of the male adult creature, Cutter had been put in charge of returning the futuristic babies to their proper place in time.

Earlier this afternoon, he and Helen and several soldiers from the SAS had stopped through an anomaly in the Forest of Dean and into the Permian era, carrying the crate containing the grotesque, squealing infants.

But disaster had struck not long after they'd made camp - a female Future Predator had followed and attacked them, killing all the soldiers and their commanding officer Captain Ryan. If it hadn't been for a hungry Gorgonopsid crushing the creature to death and eating its young, the Future Predator would have killed them too.

Just minutes ago, Cutter and Helen had finally come back through the anomaly to tell everyone the dreadful news. Captain Ryan and all the SAS soldiers were dead. But as far as they knew, all the Future Predators and their babies had also perished. Cutter had quickly told his gathered team, Lester and the remaining SAS soldiers that no one should ever go through into the past again.

But as always, Helen had other ideas. She'd tried to entice Stephen to come back with her to continue explorations in the Permian era and try to find the anomaly that led to the future. When Stephen refused, angrily, Helen had tried to ruin, two families by dropping a bomb shell that had been kept for almost seventeen years, before storming off through the anomaly, furious.

As the sun had begun to set, Cutter stood in the tranquil Forest of Dean, trying to make sense of it all. It had been a terrifying and bewildering afternoon. But he knew that at least he had Claudia to rely on. The two of them had become quite close, even sharing a kiss before Cutter had left just hours ago. Cutter had looked around trying to find her among the gathered faces, knowing that he could rely on her to make him feel better.

But Claudia hadn't been there. And when Cutter asked where she was, the rest of the group had shaken their heads, adamant that they didn't know who he was talking about.

And now... Cutter's head spun with confusion. Even grabbing Ashlyn's haughty father, James Lester, and shouting into his smug face had done no good - even _Connor_ and _Kaylee_ backed up what Lester was saying! Cutter felt like he was going to be violently ill.

Something they'd done in the past had affected the present and as a result, Claudia was missing. It was as if she'd never been born.

Cutter whirled round to face the anomaly shining behind him, convinced the only way to find Claudia would be to go back through. The light had been glimmering brilliantly when he and Helen returned, but now it was beginning to fade. Cutter's heart sank. The anomaly that had been open for months was about to close!

Cutter lunged forward, throwing himself towards the light.

"Dad!" Kaylee screamed, attempting to stop him.

"Kayl!" Ashlyn cried, wrapping her arms around her friend's waist and holding her back, just as Stephen grabbed the professor's arm and held him back.

"Don't be stupid!" Stephen shouted. "You could be marooned there forever!"

"I have to go!" Cutter cried, trying desperately to loosen the lab technician's grip. "I have to make things right!"

But it was too late. As Cutter watched helplessly, the beams shimmered for one final second before dissolving into thin air. And any hope of finding Claudia had just disappeared with it.

**xXx**

Lester had been watching Nick Cutter with a mix of fear, loathing and fascination. In his mid-thirties, with messy blond hair and wearing a dusty khaki jacket and jeans, Cutter wasn't the typical image of a stuffy old professor. But after working with him over the course of the last few months, Lester was starting to suspect Cutter was unstable.

And the fact that he had now come back through an anomaly ranting about someone that Lester had never even_ heard_ of going missing, made him even more certain.

The man had clearly cracked.

Lester's thoughts were interrupted by his mobile phone ringing. He was being called to an urgent meeting at the office.

"I think we're done here, aren't we?" he asked briskly, ushering his daughter back towards his car without waiting for an answer.

Cutter rushed after them. He knew Lester despised him, but he had to make him understand. He just _had_ to find Claudia.

"Claudia Brown was in charge of the day-to-day anomaly operation," Cutter said urgently, grabbing a surprised Lester by the arm. "She's been with us since the beginning!"

"No," Lester said, shaking Cutter off like a particularly irritating fly. "That's Leek."

Lester's eyes narrowed as a wave of incomprehension swept over Cutter's face. Was the professor deranged, or just being obstinate?

"Oliver Leek," he added slowly, not hiding the fact that he thought Cutter was a fool. "You can't have forgotten him. You saw him at the ARC this morning."

"The what?" said Cutter, frowning.

Lester sighed audibly as Kaylee came to stand beside them. She could tell her father wasn't himself and wondered if the stress from the shocking events in the Permian anomaly was getting to him. Maybe later she'd suggest going home to get some rest.

"The ARC..." she explained helpfully, urging him to remember. "The Anomaly Research Centre."

"You mean the Home Office?" Cutter replied. This was all getting too confusing. The Home Office was what they'd always used as their base when it came to discussing the anomalies. He'd never heard of the ARC before - it certainly hadn't existed when he'd gone into the Forest of Dean this afternoon.

Kaylee shook her head, trying to smile.

Cutter could tell by the quizzical look that she shared with Ashlyn that she thought he had concussion or something.

"No," she said, her pretty face looking at him kindly. "We moved from that place ages ago."

"Is he having a nervous breakdown?" Lester interrupted, curling his top lip and talking to no one in particular. "Only, I've got a meeting, so if someone could just call an ambulance."

"He's fine," Kaylee said, taking hold of her father's arm protectively. It wouldn't do to let Lester think he had the upper hand. His stiff government protocol made things difficult enough for the team as it was.

Lester stared at the two of them before rolling his eyes towards the sky. He'd really had enough of these simpletons and their dinosaur hoo-ha today. If Cutter _was_ finally losing it, it wasn't his problem. Still, it wouldn't hurt to humor the professor a little bit.

"This Claudia Brown," Lester said, getting into the back of his government car and feigning interest. "Was she anyone important, or just a member of the public?"

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. "Dad," she said, offering him a look.

"What?" Lester shrugged, quickly shutting his door as Ashlyn joined him on the other side, and he then waved at the driver to leave.

**xXx**

Little did Cutter know that it wouldn't be long before he was able to see the Anomaly Research Centre for himself. The team had received a message - one of the operators at the ARC had intercepted an emergency call from a young security guard named Graham at the Castle Cross shopping mall. He'd been screaming about being attacked by 'some kind of monster' - the last radio communication anyone had had form him.

The ARC thought it was important enough to warrant a proper investigation.

After driving there with Stephen, Kaylee, Abby and Connor, Cutter was now stood on the top floor of the split-level centre, utterly transfixed. He'd never seen anything like it. Masses of high-tech equipment dotted the enormous room - a large electronic map of the UK loomed over a lower floor manned by dozens of surveillance and support staff, pinpointing areas of interest.

Cutter recognized several dots on the map highlighting anomalies that they'd discovered over the course of the last few months. The operation's sheer size was a long way from the small meeting rooms they'd occupied at the Home Office.

"Glad to see you're back safe and well, Professor," said a man in an expensive business suit, sidling up to Cutter with familiarity. "But I gather your wife won't be joining us?"

Cutter drew his eyes from the vast room to inspect the government operative in front of him. He was in his early thirties, not much older than Stephen, and his seemingly permanent smirk give him an air of someone who couldn't be trusted. Cutter had never seen him before in his life.

"Who on earth are you?" he said, frowning.

"Professor Cutter is suffering some king of stress-related amnesia," Lester cut in, talking over the man's shoulder. "He seems to have forgotten, well, pretty much _everything_, really."

"I haven't forgotten a thing," Cutter protested, annoyed at Lester behaving as if he wasn't there. "I wish I could!"

"And now he's being enigmatic as well," sighed Lester mockingly, still speaking to the main in front of them. "What a vivid repertoire." The government official looked pityingly at Cutter. "Are you _really_ telling me you don't know who this man is?"

Cutter stared at Lester blankly. What game was he playing? It was obvious he didn't believe him - but no one did, for that matter.

If Claudia wasn't around to fight in their corner anymore, who knew what silly excuse Lester would find to get rid of the whole team. He could do whatever he wanted with the anomalies, and any dinosaur that came through - a move that could prove disastrous for humankind. And if Cutter appeared to be no longer useful, Lester would be itching to have him thrown out at the first available opportunity.

Cutter groaned inwardly. The only way he was going to _find_ Claudia was if he still had access to the anomalies and the ARC's resources. He'd have to amuse Lester until he could figure out exactly what was going on. He flashed Lester a winning smile. He genuinely had no idea who this person in front of him was, but he was going to have to take a stab. Claudia's life depended on it.

"Of course I do!" he said, remembering the name Lester had dropped earlier. "You're Oliver Leek."

Leek looked at Cutter uncertainly, not seeming entirely convinced.

"Um," said Ashlyn, raising her hand uncertainly and interrupting the conversation. "Shouldn't we all be hightailing it out to the shopping mall?"

"Yes," Lester nodded, clapping his hand as if herding sheep. "What do you think this is? Some kind of industrial action? Go on! You're not paid to stand around gawking!"

"We're on our way," said Stephen, leading the team into the storage area. Cutter found himself shaking his head again. Since when had they allowed Lester to push them around? And where had all this flashy equipment come from? Cutter looked at the storage facility, impressed. Rucksacks, camping equipment, oxygen tanks and several pieces of serious-looking firearms lined the walls.

Abby, Connor, Stephen and Ashlyn began kitting themselves up, obviously familiar with the process.

"You're not getting ready?" Cutter said noticing that Kaylee lingered near the door.

"You won't let me use firearms," Kaylee answered. "You've told me to stick close to either you, Stephen or Ashlyn, but you won't let them train me how to use a gun."

Cutter nodded and grabbed what he could as the others made their way out of the door.

"Here," he said, passing her a rucksack. "And that rule about the firearms? It stays. I may not remember much, but you're not having a gun."

Kaylee pouted and left the room ahead of him.

"You didn't have a clue who Leek was, did you?" she asked, as the others ran ahead.

As much as he felt the need to lie to Lester, Cutter knew he couldn't lie to his team, or his daughter. What was the point, anyway? He looked at Kaylee and shook his head.

"You're really beginning to freak me out. You're saying something's changed because of what happened in the Permian anomaly? That evolution has altered course?"

Cutter allowed himself a half smile as he looked over at the sixteen year old. "I'm glad someone was listening," he replied finally.

"OK," said Kaylee, considering things carefully. After all, she loved her father and she'd seen plenty of weird things since the anomalies had opened up. Who was to say her father wasn't telling the truth? "I'll buy it."

"You believe me?" Cutter asked incredulously.

"You've never been wrong before," Kaylee replied, as Cutter looked like he was about to hug her.

"Kayl," he said happily, his thick Scottish accent breaking up. "I could kiss you!"

Kaylee stopped dead in her tracks. _This_ wasn't normal. She and her father had never had a close relationship, not even when her mother was around. He had always treated her as a baby, a child that seeked the protection of others rather than stood on her own two feet and defended herself.

"I'd rather you didn't," Kaylee said, noticing Ashlyn talking to Abby, Stephen and Connor at the end of the corridor. "Well, not now. But just one more thing," Kaylee pulled her messy, shoulder-length hair behind her ears nervously. "How do I know I'm different when I don't know what I was like before?"

"Don't worry," Cutter laughed, patting her shoulder as they finally reached the car park. "Some people never change!"

**xXx**

Ashlyn, Abby and Stephen stood outside the shopping centre, filling tranquillizer darts underneath the light of a street lamp. Abby could only guess the dosage - they had no idea what size creature they were dealing with. She knew they could never guess what kind of dinosaur to expect from an anomaly, but that didn't stop Connor and Kaylee from bickering over it.

"It's a Raptor," said Kaylee. "We haven't had one yet!"

"We haven't had a T-Rex, either!" Connor protested, stubbornly.

"It might not even be a dinosaur!" Ashlyn said butting into the argument. "Don't assume anything until we know for sure!"

Connor rolled his eyes and turned to Kaylee. "She's no fun!" he muttered, earning himself a sharp jab in the shoulder from the normally unapproachable teenager. "Ouch!" he pouted, rubbing his shoulder, and turning back to Kaylee. "No matter what she -" he pointed at Ashlyn, "says. It's a T-rex!"

Kaylee shook her head. "Raptor! I'll prove it!" she nodded.

"How?"

But before Kaylee could answer, Stephen announced that they were finished.

"Wait - wait -" said Connor, spinning around to face the technician. "Can I have a gun?"

The bemused look on Stephen's face said it all. No.

"Abby and Ashlyn have one," Connor protested.

"They have been trained to use them," the handsome laboratory assistant pointed out, as Abby loaded the rifle, and Ashlyn pulled back the barrel on her hand gun. Tom Ryan, the late Captain of the SAS team at the ARC, had taught her how to dismantle, put together and fire a gun a few months prior to the Future Predator incursion.

"How many animals have _you_ tranquillized?" Abby added sarcastically, already knowing the answer.

Connor scowled. He didn't like it when people ganged up on him. Especially when it was these three. He knew Abby really liked Stephen, and Ashlyn was... well... Ashlyn was a Lester, she knew how to be sarcastic from her father, and she had always been unapproachable, even before they had become somewhat friends.

"I've played darts!" he said defensively. "How hard can it be to hit a giant predator from a few meters?" His protest was met with a deafening silence. Connor sulked. "Sometimes I think you don't trust me with firearms.

"Whatever gives you that idea?" Ashlyn grinned as Cutter stepped into the lamplight. She turned to the Professor. "So. What do we do now?"

"We go in," he suggested, lifting up a pack and heading towards the brightly lit entrance of the Castle Cross shopping centre.

**xXx**

A shutter was pulled down over the front door. But before they could discuss how to get inside, they heard a sharp scraping noise moving behind the barricade. Kaylee's heart skipped a beat as Ashlyn raised her hand gun, knowing how easily an angry dinosaur could destroy such a flimsy object.

Without warning, the shutter flew up and open.

A pale-looking man was standing there, holding his hands up in surrender. He'd had a tense evening, and the last thing he needed was three people pointing large weapons at him. Stephen flopped open his ID as the man explained he was the duty manager at the mall. Cutter was curious about the last thing they'd heard from Graham the security guard.

"He didn't really _say_ anything," the duty manager stuttered, looking forward to getting home and having a cup of tea. "He just sort of... screamed."

"Open the door," Cutter instructed, having no time for niceties. The duty manager did as he was told with a look of relief. If someone else was willing to go in there and sort this out, that was fine by him. "Lock the doors behind us and keep them locked until I tell you it is safe. Whatever happens, it mustn't get out."

"_What_ mustn't get out?" the man asked, looking up from the keys in his hands. But Cutter, Stephen, Abby, Connor, Ashlyn and Kaylee were already on their way inside. The duty manage fumbled with the lock and gratefully ran over to the safety of his car. He didn't want to stay out here any longer than he had to.

Minutes later, the team was in the security office, watching the CCTV images Barry and then Graham had spotted earlier that afternoon. There was a tense atmosphere in the room.

Right now, thought, they'd come to the part of the tape that Graham had missed as he ran down to the bowling alley. Barry was crouching down, shining a torch into the pin deck. Seconds later, _something_ dragged him along the ground as he struggled helplessly.

"Can you get any closer?" Cutter asked, as Connor tried to zoom in on the picture. There was a stunned silence as the image of Graham watching the bowling ball roll back up the laneway came on to the screen. Seconds later, a large creature walked past the camera behind him. Just as Graham turned in horror, Connor froze the picture.

Unable to stop himself, Cutter let out an appreciative gasp.

"A Cretaceous-era Theropod dinosaur," he murmured excitedly. "The genuine article."

"Raptor!" Kaylee grinned. "Told you so!" she added, slapping Connor on the shoulder. "I knew we'd get one someday."

Connor stuck his tongue out at her.

"Beautiful..." Cutter whispered, trying to zoom in on the vicious carnivore. Before he was brought into the anomaly project, he never would have guessed he'd be able to see a living, breathing Raptor up close. But it wasn't long before Cutter realized the rest of the team was looking at him curiously. "I said it was beautiful," he qualified, studying the screen with fascination. "I didn't say it was friendly!"

The group made their way down to the bowling alley as Cutter instructed them to branch out and search for the anomaly. If this was where the creature had been, there was no doubt the atmospheric rip would be close by.

It didn't take them long to find it.

Shimmering brightly, the large circle of light glimmered invitingly from the last lane at the far end of the centre. The group had clamored around the glowing light, ducking out of the way as the magnetic pull of the anomaly sent a metal chair flying past them and into the light.

"Maybe the Raptors have gone back?" Connor asked hopefully.

Cutter looked at him ruefully. If only life was that simple. Cutter realized if the creature wasn't here, then they would have to go looking for it. Instructing Abby and Connor to inspect the food court, Ashlyn and Kaylee to inspect the department stores, while he and Stephen made their way out of the bowling alley and towards the atrium in the centre of the mall.

**xXx**

Less than half an hour later, Stephen, Cutter, Kaylee and Ashlyn were alerted by Abby and Connor shouting from the food court. Running back downstairs from the department stores, Ashlyn and Kaylee skidded around the corner just in time to see Abby urgently pushing against a button beside a closing partition, desperately trying to close the shutter as fast as possible.

She was yelling at a terrified Connor, who was belting towards her at full speed. Behind the frantic student, Cutter could see the very real and awe-inspiring sight of a fearsome Utahraptor.

The creature was magnificent in its fury, and for a terrible second, the professor wondered how on earth Connor was going to outrun it. With the length of its body and tail, the Raptor was over five meters long and taller than he was. Its long, thin forearms were attempting to reach out and grasp Connor as he wove among tables and chairs trying to disorientate it.

"Come on, Connor!" Kaylee yelled. She knew that if the creature managed to grab hold of Connor with its taloned claws, it would then pull him down and kick him with its powerful hind legs - a move that could prove deadly. With a huge, curved claw on each foot, all it had to do was slash at Connor's throat and then -

A wave of relief washed over the team as they realized Connor was going to make it. With centimeters to spare, the student slid underneath the shelter just as it was about to close. Behind him, the angry Utahraptor battered against the partition, still determined to claim its prey. It was a good few minutes before it gave up, and the team heard it move off to another area of the shopping centre behind them.

"We need more firepower," Stephen decided as Abby and Connor caught their breath. The tranquillizer darts they had prepared had nowhere near enough dosage to bring down a creature of that size and strength.

But Cutter shook his head. It was probably killing the Future Predators that had caused Claudia to disappear. As far as he was concerned, it would only cause them problems if more creatures ended up dead. "I've lost a friend because we played games with nature once too often," he said, shaking his head. "I don't intend to let it happen again."

Ashlyn looked at Cutter dubiously. She was concerned that her professor was talking about this Claudia Brown so much, he actually thought she existed. It wasn't like the professor to be so scatty.

Anyway, there wasn't time to think about that now - the team had to move on. As they headed along a walkway, a skimming sound echoed around the corner. Readying his gun and putting his finger to his lips, Cutter motioned for Abby, Ashlyn and Stephen to come beside him and together the four of them burst into the open space of the atrium.

But it wasn't the Raptor that confronted them. Instead, a startled cleaner on an electric polisher stared at them wide-eyed with surprise.

"Don't shoot!" the man begged, holding his hands up.

"What the hell!" Ashlyn yelled, throwing her hands into the air. "How many people are in here with this _thing_ on the loose?"

Stephen, however, couldn't stop himself from laughing with relief as he asked Abby, Connor and Kaylee to take the man outside. The cleaner said he hadn't seen a thing, which was just as well. They didn't know how they'd explain a five-meter-long Raptor on the loose.

**xXx**

Abby, Connor and Kaylee ushered the cleaner through the back corridors of the mall, towards the staff locker rooms. The man was adamant that he needed his wallet and keys if he was going to be able to get home. Kaylee couldn't help but agree with him.

Still, something was wrong as they got closer to the room. They could see the door was ajar. Abby frowned.

"Did you leave the door open?" she said eyeing it with caution.

"I don't remember," the cleaner said vaguely. He looked like he just wanted to get out of there. Connor saw the three of them hesitate and took his chance.

"Give me the gun," he said, motioning to the weapon Abby was holding.

"What?" she spluttered, amazed that he'd even dare ask. "No!"

"Oh, come on!" Connor whispered, noticing she hadn't taken any steps closer towards the door. "Just for a minute. Do _you_ want to go first?"

Abby pouted. Of _course_ she didn't. As far as she was concerned, if there was a flesh-eating predator behind the door, she was happy for _anyone_ to go ahead of her. Reluctantly, she handed the gun to Connor.

"Thought not," he said. Pulling his shoulders back, Connor flashed Abby with what he thought was a devilish grin, as Kaylee bit her lower lip, looking uncertain with the idea of giving Connor a gun. But anyway, turning his attention away from the two girls, Connor kicked open the door and burst into the room, spinning around like one of Lester's SAS soldiers. He turned and nodded to Abby, Kaylee and the cleaner.

"Clear!" he shouted, stating the obvious.

Abby rolled her eyes as the cleaner walked over to his locker and Connor waved the gun about, making firing noises with his mouth. He could be such a loser sometimes!

But Connor wasn't pretending for long. Without warning the cleaner screamed, as Abby, Kaylee and Connor saw an infant Raptor leap out of the locker and clamp his jaws round the hapless mall-workers neck. Although it was less than a meter long, the creature's razor sharp teeth sliced viciously at his skin as it screeched furiously. Kaylee stood frozen to the spot in horror.

"Do something!" Abby yelled pointing at the gun Connor had been waving around just seconds before.

Kaylee was petrified. Her's, Abby's and the Cleaner's lives rested in the hands of a goofball who had _never_ used a _real_ gun before. With shaking hands, Connor leveled it at the Raptor, trying to aim properly as the creature and the cleaner flailed about the room. Shooting off the first dart, he was horrified to watch it sail through the air and connect perfectly with Abby's thigh.

Without time to think, he reloaded the gun as the cleaner and the Raptor crashed to the ground. Running over and kicking the creature away, Connor fired a dart at it at point-blank range. The dinosaur bared its teeth at him before wobbling for a second and falling over, temporarily out cold.

Connor bent down to check on the injured cleaner. His neck was bleeding pretty badly, but at least he was alive. He turned to check on Abby, and was met with a cold steely glare from Kaylee. She was kneeling beside the blonde, having caught her as she toppled over sideways, and lowered her gently down onto the squeaky floor.

"You _idiot_!" she said.

**xXx**

Elsewhere in the shopping centre, Stephen, Ashlyn and Cutter had just brought down a Raptor of their own. Swiftly tracking the large adult through the amusement arcade and then the hi-fi section of a department store, they'd finally sent it hurtling to the ground with a heavily laden dart in the woman's clothes section.

Judging by its size, this was possibly the same Raptor that had attacked Abby and Connor in the food court.

But they had to decide what to do quickly. They all knew that Abby had guessed the dosage of the dart - there was no way to tell how long they had before it woke up again.

"Look at it," Cutter sighed, stopping for a moment. No matter how many dinosaurs he'd been chased by these last few months, he was still in awe of every one of them. He and Stephen had spent their whole careers studying fossils and bones. To have the opportunity to see a real live creature was something else. "The perfect killing machine," he added. "In a fair fight we mammals wouldn't stand a chance."

"Well, speaking as a mammal," Ashlyn said, "I'm all in favour of cheating. I'm going to find Kaylee and the others," she added, turning away from her professor and his assistant. "Be careful, boys, don't linger too long, who knows when he'll wake up."

Stephen chuckled and watched her leave. She had attitude. He liked that.

"Listen," the professor said there was something he needed to get off his chest. But he didn't want to say it in front of anyone else, so, once Ashlyn was out of ear shot, he decided now was the best time. "You could have gone with Helen, but you didn't. Right now, that's all that matters. The rest is history."

Stephen ran his hand through his dark brown hair nervously. Cutter was right - anything that had happened between him and Helen was in the past. If Cutter was willing to leave it at that for the moment, then so was he.

"Do you think she'll be back?" he replied finally.

"You mean has she finished messing with us yet?" Cutter wondered, remembering Helen's face as she'd watched him kissing Claudia in the Forest of Dean. She hadn't been happy. "I seriously doubt it. Helen never handled rejection very well. And she will want to have seen if her seeds of doubt are working on Kaylee and Ashlyn."

"Do you think it is time to tell Kaylee the truth?" Stephen asked.

Cutter shook his head. "She's not ready," he answered.

"Will she ever be ready to you?"

"No," Cutter answered. "I'm not even sure if Ashlyn _is_ her sister, yet, that is not a conversation I want with Lester. Helen could be wrong."

"She could be right," Stephen pointed out.

"Ashlyn and Kaylee do not look anything alike,"

Stephen shook his head and shrugged.

"Not all twins are identical, Cutter," he said. "They have also been raised in different social circles; that will explain why and how they are so different. You have to take the chance someday; you can't keep putting it off. Kaylee will resent you more if you do."

Cutter sighed. Stephen had a provided a good point.

**xXx**

Ashlyn stopped short as she rounded the corner and almost walked into Kaylee and Connor who were walking back towards the atrium. Connor was carrying, what appeared to be, an unconscious Abby in his arms.

"What _happened_?" she asked.

"He shot her," Kaylee answered, pointing at Connor.

Connor shot her a disgruntled look. "It was collateral damage!" he protested. "I got the Raptor too."

"You brought down a full-size Raptor on your own?" Ashlyn asked, her jaw dropping in disbelief.

"Nearly full-size," Connor replied.

"It was a baby," Kaylee answered.

Connor pouted. "Kayl!" he whined.

"What?" Kaylee asked. "It was a baby! No point lying, you're going to have to show them where it is later!"

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and held her hands up as Connor opened his mouth to retort. "Zip it!" she snapped. "Kayl, your father and Stephen are back there," she pointed over her shoulder, "go get them. Connor and I will stay here!"

Kaylee nodded and hurried off to fetch her father, as Connor looked helplessly at the unconscious Abby.

"Will she be all right?" he asked.

"She'll have a nasty headache, but she'll be fine," Ashlyn said briskly. Although she knew Connor didn't mean to hurt Abby, he was like an annoying brother, and she knew what it was like to have an annoying brother. Josh was a right pain in the ass, but not even Josh would go around shooting people with tranquillizer darts!

"She better come round soon," mused Cutter as he, Stephen and Kaylee returned. "One Raptor was a problem. Two means we've got and infestation. God knows how many are running around out there. I'm going to need all of you to get the Raptors back alive."

"Alive?" Connor spluttered, momentarily forgetting the professor's rule about returning all creatures to their proper place in time. He shrugged as Stephen frowned at him. "They're trying to make sushi out of us and we have to play nice? Doesn't seem fair somehow."

Cutter shot him a look, and pointed at Abby. "Take her back to the bowling alley," he instructed. "Stephen, you and Kaylee go with him. Ashlyn, come with me."

**xXx**

With Connor, Stephen, Kaylee and Abby heading in the opposite direction, Ashlyn followed Cutter back towards the locker room. They had to collect the baby Raptor that Connor had knocked out with the tranquillizer dart. Cutter wanted all the dinosaurs back down in the bowling alley so they could be sent back through the anomaly.

"I can't believe he shot her," Ashlyn mused, shaking her head. "I mean, I know he's excited and a little energetic, but I didn't peg him as stupid. My younger brother acts like he does, but even Josh wouldn't be stupid enough to shoot any of his friends or even me and Lucy with a tranq dart."

"Who's Lucy?" Cutter asked, his interest peaking.

"My little sister," Ashlyn answered. "She's only five."

"And how old his Josh?"

"He turned ten last week," Ashlyn answered. "Dad and I had to miss it because of the Future Predator incident. My mother wasn't very amused, but I'm making it up to Josh later this week. I've taken the day off from work to take him and Lucy to the amusement park; a sort of '_forgive-me-for-missing-your-birthday_' make-up present."

Nick nodded. "It must be hard hiding all this from them?" he asked.

"Of course," Ashlyn nodded. "Although they often think I am at University."

"What about when you don't go home at night?"

"Out with Kat and Ryan,"

"Who?"

"My best friends," Ashlyn answered. "Kaitlin Maitland and Ryan Trent."

Cutter frowned. He recognized those names.

"Maitland, as in -?" he started

"Abby," Ashlyn nodded. "Yes. Kat is Abby's younger sister..."

"And Trent?"

"Ryan is the older brother to Ben," Ashlyn answered. "He is the little boy that found Rex..."

"I remember him," Cutter nodded. "I didn't know Abby had a sister."

"She has a brother too,"

"You know him?"

"Yeah," Ashlyn smiled. "Since I was fourteen."

Cutter nodded, but all questions and answers came to a halt as he pushed open the door to the locker room.

Something was wrong, and Ashlyn knew exactly what it was.

The cleaner was missing.

**xXx**

Cutter and Stephen placed the bound giant Raptor as carefully as they could on to a sheet they'd got from the bedding section of the department store. They'd figured this was the only way they'd be able to move something this large down to the anomaly at the bowling alley.

But as they passed through the hi-fi section, Cutter noticed something unusual. All radios were tuned to the same station on the dial and were emitting a strange pulsating noise. It was like a regular pattern of interference coming through the radio waves. Cutter wondered if the magnetic field of the anomaly had anything to do with it. As the team's electronics wiz, he'd have to get Connor to look into it.

It wasn't long before they had the Raptors lying in Lane One and ready to send back.

Ashlyn was looking at the stirring baby Raptor thoughtfully. There had to be an easier way to figure out if more than one adult Raptor had come through anomaly.

"It's coming right," noticed Stephen, readying his gun. "I'll put it under again."

"Wait," said Ashlyn, pushing herself to her feet and approaching the raptor. "One Raptor's an infant. Chances are they're a family unit."

"Yeah, so?" Kaylee frowned, failing to see the connection.

"Well," Ashlyn smiled. "Maybe we don't have to go looking for Daddy - maybe junior will bring him here for us."

Kaylee hesitated and looked to her father for confirmation.

Cutter, who had been thinking along the same lines as Ashlyn, nodded his head.

The baby Raptor began to stir, thrashing wildly at the rope Stephen had used to secure it to the gutter running down the side of the laneway. For a creature so small, it certainly was vicious.

Ashlyn wondered how on earth the cleaner had managed to survive - with no trails of blood or further evidence of attack; they figured he'd been well enough to leave the mall on his own. From Kaylee's description of his injuries, perhaps he'd taken himself to the hospital for treatment.

It wasn't long before the distressed cries of the baby Raptor confirmed Ashlyn's suspicions. While Abby dozed happily on a seat beside the electronic ball return chute, Cutter, Ashlyn and Stephen hid behind racks of sports equipment with their guns drawn and ready, as Connor and Kaylee hid out of sight of the ominous shadow that passed by the windows of the bowling alley.

Seconds later, the terrifying figure of an adult male Utahraptor came into view in the doorway.

It was, at least, a meter longer than the other adult Raptor they'd captured earlier. Everything about its size was multiplied tenfold - its teeth, its muscular hind legs, its tail and _especially_ its claws. Ashlyn and Stephen exchanged looks; it wasn't difficult to realize that they were both wondering whether the dosage of tranquillizers they were carrying was going to be enough to knock this Raptor out.

The baby continued its high-pitched shrieks, furiously trying to escape its binding as the adult Utahraptor finally drew up beside it.

Kaylee flinched as she realized why the infant Raptor was so distressed. Standing over the smaller creature, the giant Utahraptor sliced through the rope with its claws, and with a single movement tossed the baby into the air. The dinosaur caught the infant in its mighty jaws and began to eat its prey.

"Oh," whispered Connor, wincing. "Probably not related, then?"

But things were about to take a turn for the worse. While everyone was paying attention to the drama unfolding on the other side of the bowling alley, Abby had begun to stir. With her eyes half closed, she yawned, standing up groggily.

"What's going on?" she said loudly.

Kaylee and Connor froze as Ashlyn, Stephen, Cutter and the Raptor turned to look at her simultaneously.

Abby's face fell as she saw the massive creature. It had obviously just made a fresh kill. And Abby could tell from the look on its eyes that she was next on the menu.

Jumping to his feet, Connor darted away from Kaylee, run across the bowling alley as Ashlyn, Stephen and Cutter fired at the Raptor. It was already moving towards Abby, and Connor had to sprint to get ahead of it. He grabbed Abby's hand and pulled her out of the way just as a dart lodged in the creatures shoulder.

But it wasn't enough to slow it down. The two friends bolted across the room, wondering if anything could stop it.

Just as they thought it was finally the end of both of them, a most curious thing happened. The Raptor suddenly stopped dead in its tracks, seemingly losing interest in them. Hearing silence behind them, Abby and Connor turned round to be confronted with one of the strangest things they'd ever seen.

The angry Raptor was pacing around, seemingly mesmerized by the slushy machine, churning its lurid blue ice confection. As the machine hummed quietly, the Raptor's electric blue crest fanned open. Ashlyn, who had made a beeline for Kaylee, watched in amazement, before the incensed creature let forth a ferocious snarl and attacked the glass, smashing it to pieces.

Blue ice spewed out across the counter as the carnivore let out a cry of victory.

As Stephen managed to hit the Raptor with a second dart, the dinosaur roared angrily and took off out of the doorway, back into the shopping centre.

"Look at the colour of his crest!" Cutter cried. "He must have identified the slushies' as a threat!"

"You can see his point," laughed Connor, as Abby stood, dazed, by his side. "Think of the additives in those things!"

Ashlyn and Stephen were the only ones not willing to see the funny side of things. They'd had enough. The tranquillizer darts were not working, and they were nowhere near as close to capturing the second adult raptor as they were to finding out where the Anomalies were coming from in the first place.

Without saying a word, Stephen furiously threw down his gun and, ignoring Cutter's earlier warning, headed out to the car park. He was determined to get hold of a more useful weapon, and he knew, from past experience, that Ashlyn kept a more offensive weapon in the car.

Cutter chased after him, leaving Kaylee, Ashlyn, Connor and Abby to stare at one another from across the bowling alley.

"Don't you just hate it when people bring their personal lives to work?" Connor asked.

**xXx**

Ashlyn, Kaylee, Connor and Abby looked down at the two giant Raptors, bound together on the bowling alley floor. Once they had the dosage right, it hadn't taken long to bring the second one down after all.

Now, was they marveled at the prone dinosaurs, Cutter made it clear he was going to return them through the anomaly himself. But he had some unfinished business in the shopping centre first.

Taking Connor and Kaylee with him, Cutter headed up to the hi-fi section of the department store. The radios were still pulsing with interference. Instructing Connor and Kaylee to tune all the stereos to the same frequency, the professor's face lit up as he recognized old S clubs 7 tune playing on the radio.

"Doesn't that seem strange to you?" Cutter asked, a smile spreading across his face.

Connor began to shake his head, unable to figure out why interference would mean anything unusual.

"You think it had something to do with the anomaly?" Kaylee asked. "It might just be a technical problem at the radio station."

"Get on to them and find out," Cutter suggested.

"If it _is_ the anomaly," Connor stammered. "It could mean there's radio interference on this wavelength whenever one opens -"

"Which would explain why Helen was always one step ahead of us," Cutter grinned, finishing off his students sentence. "She must be using some kind of short-wave receiver to spot them."

Kaylee lowered her gaze and shrunk backwards. She had known that... so why hadn't she said anything before? Was she still loyal to her mother, even after everything had come to light? After her mother had dropped the bombshell of her and Stephen? The sixteen year old shook her head and looked back up at her father, he could never know that she was keeping secrets, he would never forgive her.

"We could build our own detector!" Connor added, happy to see Cutter nod in agreement. "Something that traces an anomaly within seconds of it appearing."

"If the interference stops when the anomaly disappears, then maybe we're on to something," Cutter said, suddenly growing serious. The Raptors had to be returned through the anomaly, no matter what. "If I don't make it back this time, it's down to you two. You're the only ones I trust enough."

Kaylee and Connor exchanged looks...

"You'll come back, Dad," Kaylee said, nodding. "You always come back!"

**xXx**

As Cutter kitted himself up with weapons and prepared to go into the anomaly a short time later. Ashlyn took the opportunity to voice her concerns to the professor.

"You think this is worth the risk?" she asked, as he slung a tranquillizer gun over his shoulder. Cutter just shrugged.

"Something in our lives could change because we kill an animal that doesn't belong here?" Ashlyn continued, pressing him for an answer.

"Ninety-nine times out of a hundred, probably not," Cutter replied cautiously, keen to avoid a repeat of his argument with Stephen in the car park. Ashlyn was probably one of the hardest members of the team to get along with, she was Lester's daughter, and more like him than anyone else; while sometimes she did fight in his corner, she was still good at what she could do.

One word to her father and he was out, Lester would boot him off without hesitation.

"But even if there's one small risk, I don't want to take it."

Ashlyn bit her lip uncertainly. She understood the importance of defending members of the animal kingdom, and she knew that Cutter had always been protective of the creatures that came out of anomalies. But his behavior since he had returned in the Forest of Dean had seriously rattled her.

Cutter read her thoughts. At least she should know she wasn't alone.

"Stephen thinks I'm crazy," he added helpfully.

"He might be right," Ashlyn smiled, before curiosity got the better of her. "This Claudia Brown - what was she like?"

"Does it matter?" Cutter shrugged, wondering whether talking about Claudia was just going to make life more difficult for him in the long run. But something about Ashlyn's expression made Cutter want to open up. She seemed genuinely interested.

"She was OK," he began, picturing Claudia's pretty face and feeling a stab of pain as he wondered if he was ever going to see her again. "Loyal, good at her job, a team player. Not as tough as she pretended to be, but strong when it mattered."

"She meant a lot to you," Ashlyn said, looking him straight in the eye.

Cutter hesitated, not knowing what to say. He and Claudia had just figured out where they stood with each other when she disappeared. He couldn't deny they had strong feelings for each other.

"Yes," he said simply.

"I'm sorry that I didn't know her," Ashlyn replied sadly. "And that you lost her." She glanced at the professor, and was startled to see him terribly upset.

The young student felt completely bewildered. Cutter talked about this Claudia girl as if he was so... _real_. He was a difficult person to read at the best of times, but he certainly wasn't an actor. It wouldn't be easy for a man like him to fake something like this.

"I want to believe you," Ashlyn continued, looking down at her feet. "I really do. But it's just so _hard_."

"I know," Cutter said, smiling reassuringly. The fact that Ashlyn was curious enough even to ask about Claudia was enough for him at the moment.

Anyway, they didn't have any more time to talk. Somehow, they had to get the adult Raptors back through to the Cretaceous era before they woke up and the anomaly closed.

**xXx**

No sooner had Cutter disappeared through the anomaly, Stephen followed him.

Kaylee, who was confused on why Stephen was going, turned to Ashlyn for answers.

"We had a feeling that your father may not return this time," Ashlyn answered. "Stephen has gone to remind him that he still has a reason to stay here..."

"His job would come second,"

"And what about you?" Ashlyn asked. "He can't shirk his responsibilities as a father, Kayl, he has a duty to you whether or not he dreamt up this Claudia Brown or not. You're his daughter; you should come first on his list of priorities."

"He wouldn't leave me," Kaylee said, shaking her head.

Ashlyn sighed and patted her shoulder.

"If he refuses to come back," she said, "then he would be leaving you."

Kaylee lowered her gaze and turned her attention to the anomaly. It pulsated and seconds later her father burst through it.

"Dad!" she yelped rushing into his arms. "Dad, where's Stephen?"

"He was right behind -" Cutter started, turning to the anomaly just as Stephen's head appeared through the shivering glow. Ashlyn and Connor grabbed hold of his arm, but it was clear they were in a prehistoric tug of war - the Utahraptor had caught up with Stephen and was pulling him back from the other side.

As Connor threw his arm around Stephen's waist, Kaylee was horrified to see the anomaly continuing to grow weaker. It almost seemed like Stephen was becoming a ghost before their very eyes. His face and body were fading along with the pulses in the anomaly. As he desperately kicked at the creature. It clamped on to his leg and Stephen cried out in pain.

With his last reserve of energy, Stephen twisted round and reached back into the Cretaceous era. Grabbing a rock, he smashed it into the face of the angry carnivore. The Raptor reeled back in shock as Ashlyn finally managed to pull Stephen through the light to safety.

But it wasn't over yet. The team watched in dismay as the snapping head of the enraged creature appeared once again through the anomaly. When the Raptor was only halfway into the bowling alley, the light glimmered and froze for a second before disappearing completely.

As the dinosaur let out a forlorn shriek, its head and shoulders fell with a thump to the polished wood floor. The rest of its body was lost back in the Cretaceous era, where it belonged.

Stephen looked at Ashlyn gratefully. There was no need to say anything. They both knew they owed each other. But what on earth were they going to do with half a Raptor?

**xXx**

The next day, Kaylee, Abby, Cutter, Stephen and Connor stood in an ARC office, called in by Lester to wrap up events of the latest anomaly and meet a new member of the team. Ashlyn, who had already been at the ARC when the others had arrived, was slumped, lazily, in her father's chair.

"Some sort of PR wizard," her father had told her the night before. "Basically he'll be our new cover-up specialist, protecting the public from what they don't need to know."

But it turned out that the new team member wasn't a he, but a she. As the team crowded into the room, the smartly dressed woman sat in a dark corner. But Cutter didn't even glance at her. He was too busy riling Lester.

"You're late," the government official barked.

"So fire me" Cutter replied coolly, taking a chair and fixing his eyes on the floor.

"Cute," Ashlyn rolled her eyes. "Very mature and cute."

Cutter ignored her as her father muttered something along the lines of 'We can only dream'. "Anyway, now that you're finally here, I'd like you all to meet your new colleague."

Cutter sighed, resigned to the fact that Lester hadn't even bothered to consult with them about bringing in someone to handle the media. No one understood the situation better than the six people on his team. Whoever this woman was, she probably wasn't going to believe dinosaurs were travelling into the modern day anyway.

The professor finally looked up as the woman came out of her corner into the light.

Cutter couldn't believe what he saw. The same brown eyes, the same slight figure, the same long, perfectly styled brown hair.

It was Claudia.

"This is Jennifer Lewis," Lester trumpeted, puffing out his chest and running a hand through his hair. He'd been dubious when Leek had said it was a woman, but as Lester ran an eye over her perfectly pressed suit, he couldn't help but be impressed. The girl had class.

But Cutter was dumbfounded. His mind was racing. Looking over at Connor, Abby, Stephen, Kaylee and Ashlyn, it was obvious from their muted reaction that they'd never seen her before.

Cutter's mind spun as the woman walked over to greet him, holding out her hand.

"Jenny," she said, smiling nicely. "Pleased to meet you."

He stared at her dumbly. It was clear that as far as Jennifer Lewis was concerned, she had never seen him before either.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, October 22, 2012 at 11:15pm**


	13. Mealworms, Indeed

**Dedications:** Thank you too **KingdomHeartsNerd** and** SoulVirus** for their reviews. Thank you too **Ryan Skye** for adding this story to her/his Favourite Stories list.

* * *

><p><strong>Primeval:<strong> Worlds Apart

**Summary: **A rip in time is allowing long-extinct prehistoric monsters to enter the 21st century. To unlock the mystery of the anomalies, a special team of investigators are called in to face the fiercest creatures the world has ever seen.

* * *

><p>Kaylee looked at her dad as Lester continued talking.<p>

"Ms Lewis has been appointed to a senior position in the team," he said. "That means she answers to me, and you lot answer to her."

"I didn't know we answered to _anybody_," Stephen glowered.

Lester straightened his tie and smiled winningly at his star recruit.

"Scientists, Ms Lewis," he apologized, as if sharing a private joke.

"It's quite all right, James," the woman replied, smiling at him flirtatiously. "I'm used to working with creative people. And do call me Jenny."

"Creative people?" Ashlyn asked, slightly offended. "Do we _look_ like we're brain dead?"

"Ashlyn!" Lester hissed savagely.

Ashlyn glared at her father. "What?" she asked. "I'm not trying to cruel or discriminate against people who _are_ brain dead, or have problems, but I'd prefer not to be referred to as 'creative.'"

"Claudia!"

Kaylee gave a start as her own father stepped forward and grabbed the startled Jenny by both arms.

"My name's not Claudia," the woman said, clearly taken aback.

"You're _Claudia Brown_," Cutter repeated slowly. Jenny grimaced.

"You must be confusing me with someone else," she stuttered.

"You only _think_ you're Jennifer Lewis," Cutter insisted. "You're really a woman called Claudia Brown." He looked desperately into her eyes, hunting for a sign of recognition. "You've changed somehow... I can explain... there's a reason for this... there has to be!"

Jenny looked over at Lester, visibly shaken.

"Meet Professor Nick Cutter," James sighed, as if Cutter was an exhibition in a zoo. "A fascinating case study of the tipping point between inspiration and lunacy."

"Are you feeling all right, Professor?" added Leek, craning to look over Lester's shoulder.

"Claudia, please!" Cutter persisted, ignoring the comments. "I know this sounds insane, but you're not who you _think_ you are. Just listen to me!"

Ashlyn looked over her shoulder at Kaylee. The youngest Cutter looked completely bewildered at her father's actions, and even she couldn't help a faint pang of sorrow for the Professor. Whatever was going on, it was obviously very real to him, and her father was not helping by smirking as if Cutter really _was_ insane.

"Dad," Kaylee's voice broke through the silence that had fallen. Jenny, who had managed to pry herself out of Cutter's grasp, stepped back anxiously. But Cutter ignored his daughter and continued to stare at Jenny. "Dad," Kaylee tried again, this time taking her father by the arm. "Can I talk to you? Outside? Please, it's important!"

Cutter finally drew his gaze away from Jenny and looked at his daughter blankly. It was then that he realized that he was not alone in the room, and how ridiculous everything must have looked from someone else's point of view. He nodded at Kaylee, and followed her from the room.

"You'll have to excuse Cutter," Lester said. "I'm afraid that since his last expedition, he's gone a bit -"

"He's fine!" Ashlyn interrupted, glaring at her father. "Sometimes even the most brilliant of men are a little eccentric!"

Lester narrowed his eyes at his daughter, but before he could respond to her comment the door opened and Cutter and Kaylee returned.

**xXx**

After Cutter had apologized to Jenny and saying he must have made a mistake, Ashlyn, along with Kaylee, Abby, Connor and Stephen left the office and dispersed. Connor, Abby and Stephen left the ARC, claiming that they had other priorities and they would be back if there was an alert, while Ashlyn and Kaylee wandered around the base for a few minutes.

"Since when do we answer to someone?" Kaylee asked as she followed Ashlyn into the common room.

"We don't," Ashlyn answered flopping down on the sofa in the far corner of the room. "But during their last meeting the Minister stated that he didn't want a rogue team running around the city."

"A rogue team?"

Ashlyn smiled. "I know we're not a rogue team," she nodded. "But it does happen. I'm not saying it _will_ happen... but the Minister just wants to be precautious. I'm guessing Dad has brought Ms. Lewis in to just cover our asses; I mean, if you didn't know about the anomalies and all the creatures that come pouring through, and you saw a dinosaur in the city, what would you think?"

"I'd think I was losing my mind," Kaylee said, before realizing what Ashlyn was trying to explain. "Oh, I see it," she nodded. "It serves as a good purpose. I just hope my father understand that."

Ashlyn nodded. "Yeah, it would suck to lose him now," she agreed. "Anyway, what are you doing now?"

"Nothing," Kaylee said with a shake of her head. "Usually it is just me and Dad at home, but with his investing all his time in this anomaly problem I rarely see him. I sometimes go to Stephen if I am bored, but he seems to have something more important to deal with, and if I know him as well as I think I do, he'll have gone running."

"You don't like running?"

"Exercise and me do not agree," Kaylee explained. "I'm not saying i'm lazy," she added quickly, "but the last time he took me running with him, I nearly had an asthma attack."

"You have asthma?" Ashlyn blinked.

Kaylee nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"No reason," Ashlyn said with a shake of her head. "It's just I had asthma for a while when I was younger but I outgrew it."

"I didn't know you could 'outgrow' asthma," Kaylee said.

"Well, technically you can't," Ashlyn admitted. "And I used to get bad attacks when I took up Judo and Ninjutsu, but the more I trained the easier it became to deal with the attacks. I mean, the more you exercise the less breathless you become, it is the same with training, the more I trained the less breathless I became and I had a lesser chance of contracting an attack because my body became used to my routine."

Kaylee looked confused.

Ashlyn smiled. "Basically I am saying that I overcame my attacks by taking up Judo and training every day."

"Judo? That's self-defense training, isn't it?" Kaylee asked.

"Yeah," Ashlyn nodded. "I've only just returned from Japan."

"Japan?"

"I was out there for the summer training with Sensei Yamashiro," Ashlyn explained. "His dojo is the best in the world for Judo champions."

Kaylee smiled with interest. "I'd love to be able to do something like that," she said. "I've just never really had the time. I mean, ever since my mum disappeared eight years ago, my father and I were always travelling with Stephen. As far as I know I was born in England, but I have spent most, if not all my life, out in the amazon jungle and places like Africa and India."

"Cool," Ashlyn grinned, looking fascinated. "I'd love to go to Africa or India."

"I'd love to go to Japan," Kaylee smiled. "What's it like out there? Is it difficult to communicate with the language barrier?"

"Not really," Ashlyn shrugged. "I mean, vowels are pronounced as they sound. For example: 'a' is pronounced as the 'a' in 'at'."

"A_hh_t..." Kaylee repeated.

Ashlyn nodded. "Yeah. Consonants are pronounced in the same way as English: 'g' is hard as in 'get', 'j' is soft as in 'jelly', 'ch' as in 'church', 'z' as in 'zoo' and 'ts' as in 'itself'. Each syllable is pronounced separately: Ya-ma-sh-ir-o."

Kaylee smiled. "Do you speak fluent Japanese?" she asked.

"Yes," Ashlyn nodded. "I was homeschooled until I was ten-years-old. My private tutor was Japanese; she was more than happy to teach me her language. Every day, after I had finished my school work, she would sit me down and teach me, she started me off with easy words and gradually increased to harder words. It was quite fun."

"Can you teach me?"

Ashlyn looked surprised, but she smiled softly. "Sure," she nodded. "I have a book at home. It is the same book that Yamato used to teach me, if you want you can come over tonight and we can start then. My mum won't mind - she speaks Japanese too, you know, she'd be more than happy to help."

"I'll talk to my dad," Kaylee said.

"Cool," Ashlyn nodded. "If you can let me know before the end of the day, then I can ring ahead and tell my mum to set up an extra plate for dinner. It's taco night tonight; my mum makes the best tacos,"

Kaylee smiled. "Sounds fun!"

**xXx**

"_The Texas Chainsaw Massacre?"_

"Why not?"

"Ryan!" Kat whined. She hated movie night with him sometimes. He always insisted that they watch horror movies, and he knew, very well that she hated Horror movies. "Who do you take me for? Ashlyn?"

"You can hide behind me," Ryan offered, holding the DVD up in his hands. He shook it gently, but the look plastered on his girlfriend's face was enough to make him sigh and put it back. "Fine," he caved, slotting the case back into its respective slot on the shelf. "Then what do _you_ want to watch?"

"What about something romantic for a change?"

Ryan groaned. "May as well shoot me now," he muttered, earning a painful jab in the ribs as Kat rounded the shelf and stood beside him. He glared at her as she lowered her hand and giggled, while he was left rubbing the spot on his chest where her finger had just been. "When's Jack home?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because at least then I have a little back up against you,"

"Aw, are you missing my brother already?" Kat teased. "I'll remember to tell Ashlyn that you are craving her boyfriend, shall I?"

Ryan frowned. "You're sick," he told her, "and twisted. Sick and twisted, that's what you are!"

"I never pegged you for a homophobic,"

"I'm not," said Ryan, "but for me to think of your brother in that way would mean that I am a homosexual. I have nothing against people who are homosexual," he added quickly as Kat smirked, mischievously. "I just -" he cut off as his phone jingled. Saved by the bell. Fishing the device out of his pocket, he checked the LED screen to find one new message. "It's from Ashlyn."

"Oh, does she have an excuse for bailing on us three days in a row?" Kat asked.

"She's at the flat,"

"Accommodation flat or her flat?"

Ryan threw his girlfriend a look.

"What?" Kat shrugged. "We could go to the accommodation and she's not there, or even vice versa, just ask her."

Ryan sighed and texted a reply to his friend. No more than a split second later, Ashlyn's reply came through.

"Accommodation," Ryan said, reading the text. "She's got a friend with her. They're looking for a place to crash for a few hours, something about a late night study session, and they were wondering if we were going to be back anytime soon."

"As soon as I convince you to get a romantic film for tonight," Kat answered, skimming through the romance shelf.

"So we won't be back for a while then," Ryan smirked, replying to the message. "You know," he said after the message had been sent, and he had dropped his phone back into his pocket. "We could always get out of here and go catch a movie. Maybe get seats at the back..." he kissed her neck.

Kat smiled and melted into his embrace.

**xXx**

Ashlyn folded her legs underneath her and stared at Kaylee from across her mug of Hot Chocolate. For the last hour Kaylee had been trying to explain the discovery her father and Connor had made at the department store. They were at Ashlyn's University accommodation.

"It's like tracking down a pirate radio station," Kaylee explained. "All we need is access to the AMS network and a map and we can triangulate the interference to within 30 metres or so. We can also design a hand-held anomaly detector for use over short distances."

"So we'll be able to spot the anomalies as soon as they open?" Ashlyn frowned.

"That's the idea," Kaylee nodded.

"Will it be expensive?" Ashlyn asked. She didn't understand anything about AMS networks and odd-shaped interference hoosy-whatsits, and she knew that her father would not pay for something that he didn't understand; to him this would be just another hare-brained idea of Professor Nick Cutter.

"Only if we do it _properly_," Kaylee said.

"My dad's not going to be too happy about that,"

"Well if he wants more people to die..." Kaylee shrugged. "I thought he'd be the first to want to put an end to these anomalies."

"Oh, trust me, he does," Ashlyn nodded.

"My dad will want Connor to supervise the work,"

"_That_ might not sit well with my father,"

"Does _anything_ sit well with your father?"

Ashlyn shrugged, just as her phone sounded urgently from the coffee table. Putting her mug down, Ashlyn grabbed the small device and checked the LED screen. "We've got a new anomaly!"

**xXx**

"None of this stuff is any use," Connor grumbled.

"This is the very latest in high-tech weaponry," Leek huffed. He had no idea what any of it was, but it had certainly been very expensive. "We've got equipment here that would make James Bond cry with envy."

"That's an understatement," Ashlyn had arrived. Kaylee was not with her, she was at the scene with Stephen, her father and Jenny; Ashlyn had dropped her off on her way back to the ARC. "I don't think we could use anything James Bond has access to! We're dealing with signs of noxious gas; I don't think guns are going to be the solution."

Abby perked up. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I don't think guns are the priority," Ashlyn repeated.

"No, before that," Abby said, shaking her head. "About the gas."

Ashlyn frowned. "Oh, Cutter told me, when I dropped Kaylee off, that it looks like we are dealing with noxious gasses leaking out of the anomaly."

Abby started to grin as she was hit by a bright idea.

"The garden centre!" she said excitedly.

"Garden centre?" Connor frowned.

"Yeah, if we can get leaf blowers," Abby explained "we'd be able to lift the smog in a second!"

Ashlyn smirked.

The three of them ran out of the armoury and headed for the lift. All around them, ARC personnel hurried around the operations centre, preparing reports and keeping an eye on the massive electronic map dominating the lower floor.

But as they sprinted out into the car park, Connor stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey!" he shouted, calling after a man in an SAS uniform and hat who had just walked past. The tense soldier turned round. His cap was pulled down low over his eyes as Connor studied him curiously. "We've met, haven't we?"

"I work here," the man replied gruffly, pulling his cap down further and shrugging his shoulders. "You've probably seen me around."

Connor took a step forward, but the man backed away, keeping his head lowered and folding up the collar of his jacket. Connor could see ugly, red scars on his neck and jaw. It looked like he'd just gone ten rounds with an angry Raptor or something.

"Connor, we haven't got time for this," Abby said firmly, smiling at the man apologetically and dragging Connor towards her Mini Cooper. The soldier walked away briskly, visibly relieved. As they reached the car, which was parked next to Ashlyn's brand new Suzuki GSF650SA Bandit motorcycle, Connor stopped his eyes wide with surprise.

"The scars!" he whispered urgently, pointing back to where the soldier had been standing moments before. "He was in the mall. The cleaner. That was him!"

Abby and Ashlyn stared at him blankly as Connor continued.

"He disappeared after the Raptor attack. You _must_ remember him."

"I wasn't with you during the Raptor attack," Ashlyn said, putting her keys in the ignition. "Why don't you ask Kaylee? Although I wouldn't bet on her remembering."

"And I never really got a good look at him," Abby replied, getting into the car.

"Plus, why would one of my dad's soldiers pretend to be a cleaner in a shopping mall?" Ashlyn asked, revving the engine. She slipped her head inside her helmet, clipped it under her chin, and pulled down the visor as she pulled on her thick leather gloves; after kicking up the kick stand Ashlyn led the way out of the ARC, Abby and Connor following behind in the Mini Cooper.

**xXx**

Kaylee followed Stephen up another flight of stairs. Her head was spinning the higher they climbed and she was doing her hardest not to look over the side of the banisters, which was also why she had opted to walk on Stephen's left side, it was closer to the wall.

"If it's not a fire the lifts will be safe," Stephen pointed out.

"Are you telling me," Kaylee panted, leaning against the railing. "that we just climbed five floors for no reason?"

Cutter nodded. But as they turned to the fire exit ahead, thin trails of mist wafted out from underneath the door. Cutter braced himself as he cautiously opened it.

"What's that?" Stephen shouted, as a dense yellow fog engulfed the stairwell. It definitely wasn't smoke, but the smell was disgusting. "It's like something's rotting!"

Kaylee choked as she covered her mouth and nose with her hand.

"My guess is it's an ancient version of the Earth's atmosphere," Cutter yelled, almost unable to see through the thick cloud. "Probably Pre-Cambrian, high in sulphur and carbon dioxide."

Coughing, the three of them made their way into the office.

It wasn't long before Cutter was proved right. An anomaly had opened in the server room on the fifteenth floor, letting through several gargantuan, Pre-Cambrian worms. The carnivorous creatures were thousands of millions of years old, and they were far from friendly. In fact, the worms were over two metres long. And with powerful pink suckers in the place of teeth, they were easily able to attack and kill a grown man.

"Yuck!" Kaylee shivered as she stepped backwards. Her foot slipped from underneath her and she landed with a thud in the remains of what appeared to be a squashed worm. "That's just wrong!" she cringed, allowing Stephen and her father to pull her back to her feet as more and more worms crowded around them. "Now what do we do?"

Wrapping his arms around his daughter, Cutter shielded her away as one of the worms rose up onto its stomach and considered them for a moment. It didn't have eyes, these worms sensed their prey using super sensitive spores that covered their bodies, and their hearing was better than the average human.

Thinking fast, Stephen unclipped his wrist watch, set the alarm and tossed it down the hallway. The watch beeped, catching the attention of the hundreds of worms, all of which slithered off to investigate what was making the sound.

"Run!" Cutter ordered, shoving Kaylee into Stephen's arms and ordering them back down the hallway.

Stephen, clutching Kaylee's wrist, tugged her along behind him.

Unfortunately, Kaylee wasn't that quick on her feet. She stumbled as she ran behind Stephen, losing her balance again as a worm raised its ugly head and spurted her with black tar-like substances. She cried out as she hit the floor on her hands; smog filled her mouth and nose causing her to cough and splutter, as her eyes watered furiously.

"Kaylee!" Stephen yelled as he felt her let go. He turned back to help her but was shoved against the wall as another worm, which had sensed the thud Kaylee had made when she hit the ground, had come lumbering past to investigate.

Kaylee whimpered as she scrambled back against the wall. Her eyes were wide and she was staring at the worms in pure fear.

**xXx**

The elevator pinged to life as it reached the fifteenth floor.

The doors opened and Ashlyn, Abby and Connor stepped through. They were holding leaf blowers, all three of them were on high and the second they started blowing the smog disappeared. Ashlyn's eyes widened as she spotted the worms, four of which surrounded Kaylee; who was backed, like a mouse, against the wall.

"Stephen, catch!" Ashlyn yelled throwing her leaf blower at him. Stephen caught it and aimed it at the smog surrounding the four worms that were ready to attack Kaylee.

Ashlyn turned around and, smashing the glass of a display case beside her, seized an ancient Samurai sword from inside. She spun it in her hands, raised it high, and then brought it down on top of the worms, slicing them in half. Connor stared at her with wide eyes.

"Thanks," Kaylee breathed fearfully.

Stephen took a deep breath as the smog finally cleared, the worms gave gasping breaths as one-by-one they dropped down onto their stomachs and stopped moving. They were completely motionless. Abby, Connor and Cutter sighed in relief as Ashlyn held her hand out to Kaylee and pulled the second teenager back to her feet.

"You're welcome," Ashlyn nodded and lowered the Samurai sword.

"Can we go home now?" Kaylee asked turning to her father. "I've had enough excitement for one day."

"I guess today does beat being chased by a Jaguar, hey?" Stephen joked.

Kaylee glared at him. "That Jaguar would have snapped my neck," she answered. "These worms would probably have chewed my face off."

"Sucked," Connor corrected. "They would have probably sucked your face off... I mean, it's not like they've got any teeth or anything..." he shrugged sheepishly at the looks he was recieving from Ashlyn, Abby and Kaylee. "Shutting up now."

"Good idea," Abby nodded.

Ashlyn turned back to Kaylee. "Let's get you outside," she said. "There's an ambulance waiting."

"I don't need to go to the hospital," Kaylee protested. "A nice warm bath and then bed will do me fine."

"Maybe so," Ashlyn nodded. "But I will rest better knowing that you've been checked over by a paramedic."

Kaylee huffed and allowed Ashlyn to steer her back towards the stairs, Abby and Connor followed close behind, with Stephen and Cutter bringing up the rear.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, December 05, 2012 at 04:10am**


	14. Catfight

**Dedications:** Thank you too **SoulVirus, KingdomHeartsNerd** and** xNewWorld **for their reviews.

**Shout Outs: **Big thank you too **Haylie Myers** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Very much appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Primeval:<strong> Worlds Apart

**Summary:** A rip in time is allowing long-extinct prehistoric monsters to enter the 21st century. To unlock the mystery of the anomalies, a special team of investigators are called in to face the fiercest creatures the world has ever seen.

* * *

><p>Kaylee chewed her lower lip and looked around the cleanly scrubbed office, Ashlyn wasn't present as she had requested the day off to take her younger brother and sister out specifically to make up to her brother Josh, for missing him birthday the other day, her father, James Lester, was also not present but Kaylee could only guess that he had other work to be doing.<p>

A giant plasma screen was set up in front of her, displaying complex graphics, radio communication grids and various signals.

Leek was starting to get impatient as he stared at the four ARC officials standing before him. They were waiting on Abby and Connor who had just screeched into the downstairs car park.

"Where is Lester, anyway?" Cutter asked, trying to buy Connor and Abby some time.

"All I can say is that he's engaged on high-level government business." Leek huffed, trying to sound important.

"In the Maldives?" Stephen asked, picking up a tropical postcard sitting on Leeks desk.

"That's my personal mail!" Leek protested, trying to grab the postcard back. But Stephen was having too much fun. He handed the correspondence to Cutter.

"He doesn't send his love," the professor said, pretending to pout sadly as he read Lester's scrawl on the back.

Kaylee perked up slightly and turned to her father. "He sent his love to Ashlyn," she said with a slight smile. "I saw the postcard myself. '_Behave. Keep Leek in check and everything as slightly dull as possible. Love Dad!'_" she recited from memory.

"That must be hurtful," said Cutter turning back to Leek.

Leek furiously snatched the postcard out of Cutter's hands and stuffed it inside his jacket pocket. "Ashlyn Lester as no authority when her father is away," he said, pompously. "It shall be _me_ keeping her in check and not the other way around!"

"How can you keep her in check when she is not here?" Stephen asked.

Leek was saved from answering as at that moment, Connor and Abby arrived breathlessly at the door. Without stopping to say good morning, Connor launched straight into his presentation.

"Meet the Anomaly Detection Device," he said proudly, acting as if he was addressing an entire auditorium of prospective clients. "ADD for short." Connor paused and frowned. He turned to the professor. "Actually, I think I need a new acronym..."

"Connor," Cutter sighed.

"Sorry," the student apologized, looking back at the screen nervously. "What you're looking at is a fully integrated graphic representation of the radio communications matrix, networking all the UK's transmitters. Keeping watch over the UK twenty-four seven."

At the push of a button; an alarm sounded and a red light flashed on the map.

"What's that?" Leek asked.

"Just a demo," Connor replied. "But every time a _real_ anomaly appears, this machine will alert us within seconds." Connor pressed some buttons and the red light and sound flickered off.

From his expression, Kaylee could see that her father was impressed. He patted the beaming student on the back as Lee's mobile phone started ringing. Kaylee watched with interest as Connor pulled out a smaller home-made device from his pocket. About the size of a TV remote control, the contraption was a mass of different-coloured buttons and knobs, with assorted pieces of wire sticking out of the sides.

"This is one I made earlier," Connor confided, handing it to Cutter. "A palm-held detector for use in the field. Short-wave radio receiver with an effective range of about one hundred meters."

"Clever!" the professor said, turning the device around in his hands.

"Have you tried beaming up with it?" Jenny teased.

"This is a serious piece of kit!" Connor gasped, offended. "Well, it will be when I've ironed out the kinks."

"Technical question," Leek suddenly interrupted, finishing his call. "The detector is online now?"

"Absolutely!" said Connor proudly.

"And it picks up every new anomaly?" Leek continued. Kaylee frowned. She didn't like where this was going.

Connor nodded his head uncertainly.

"Then _why_," trumpeted Leek, pausing for dramatic effect, "am I being told we've just had a new creature attack?"

Kaylee's heart sank as she saw the divested look on Connor's face. A lot was riding on getting the Anomaly Detection Device, and Connor didn't make mistakes with his gadgets, she knew that better than anyone. But worst of all, there was no way they wanted to be shown up by a creep like Oliver Leek.

"Where's the Anomaly?" Abby asked.

"Freedom Park!"

**~*Worlds Apart*~**

Ashlyn Lester tucked her five-year-old sister's hair into the paintballing helmet and turned to take the miniature pellet gun from the cashier at the front desk. "Thanks," she said, with a small nod as she loaded the pain pellets. "Lucy, wait at the gate!" she shouted as the toddler run off seconds later.

"Joshy's already inside," shouted Lucy, climbing up the gate to look for her brother. "I wanna go find him!"

"Joshy is in big trouble when I catch him," said Ashlyn, as she loaded her paint gun. She walked down the path and stopped at the gate, pulled her helmet onto her head and swung the gate forwards. Lucy hopped off and raced into the arena. Ashlyn chuckled and followed after her, freezing as the sounds of screams came from the trees. "Josh, Lucy?"

"ASHY!" Lucy screamed.

Terror tore through Ashlyn's body. Abandoning her paintball rifle she raced towards the screams, breaking through the bracken bushes and screaming her brother and sister's names. "Josh, Lucy! Where are you?"

"Ashy, look out!" Lucy screamed.

Josh had pushed her up a near-by tree and scaled it himself. His feet dangled down from the low branch and, just beneath him, trying to grab his ankles, was a giant cat. Its sabre-fangs were almost eighteen inches long.

Ashlyn gasped and took a step backwards. She recognized this creature.

"Smilodon!" she whispered.

Sensing her presence, the Smilodon turned in her direction and let out a loud roar.

Ashlyn ducked as the cat jumped over her; its claws sinking into her shoulder and tearing her Paintballing uniform. Grabbing her shoulder, Ashlyn turned and watched as the cat circled her, it was calculating its next move, probably waiting for an easy attack in order to take her out for good. She remembered back to her lessons at the University.

_"Smilodon, a type of saber-toothed cat, had long, knife-like front teeth. It used its teeth to cut through the prey's skin, thus wounding it. The prey would then bleed to death. But the Smilodons teeth were not strong enough to bite into bones and would sometimes break."_

At least that is what Professor Nick Cutter had said when he had turned up for their seminars. Ashlyn also remembered him mentioning that Smilodons weren't fast runners, like a Cheetah, and preferred to stalk their prey through heavy grasslands and sprung a surprise attack on them.

_**That's it!**_ She thought. If she could distract the cat long enough, Josh and Lucy could make a break for the arena gate. She was faster than the both of them, she would make it with ease, and besides, the creature wouldn't follow them out into the park. It was too noisy for it.

"Josh, when I say," she called up to her brother. "Take Lucy and head for the gate."

"What are you going to do?" Josh asked.

"I'll distract it."

"Ash, you can't," said Josh. "Look at that thing!"

"Just do as I say, Josh," said Ashlyn. "You and Lucy are my top priority right now!"

Josh sighed and glanced behind him at his younger sister. "OK, fine," he caved. "Get ready, Lu!"

Lucy whimpered in fear.

Ashlyn made a dash in the opposite direction of the tree. The Sabre-tooth snarled and gave chase, proving to Ashlyn that Nick Cutter was right to assume that Sabre-tooth's weren't fast runners. It seemed to run, rather than dash at her, unlike a cheetah that would have caught her already. She hoped that Josh had taken this has his chance to get Lucy to safety, Ashlyn knew that she couldn't keep running forever, not without reaching the edge of the paintballing arena.

"ASHY!" Lucy shouted.

Ashlyn made a sharp turn to the right, skidded across the dirt floor, she heard the sabre-tooth pound off the side of a tree trunk and lunge at her; she could feel its paws on her heels as she ran. She reached the gate and vaulted over it with seconds to spare. There was a crack and, rather than jumping the fence, the Smilodon crashed into it.

Lucy, who had been waiting at the top of the path with Josh, cried as she threw her arms around her older sister. Ashlyn whimpered as blood oozed from her shoulder wound. It was a fresh flesh wound and she knew that she had to get it looked over before it got infected or worse.

"Ash...?" Josh asked, tentatively. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Ashlyn said, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him towards her. "Are you OK?"

"A little shaken," Josh nodded. "What was that thing?"

Ashlyn shook her head and hugged her brother and sister. "I don't know," she lied. "But I'll find out."

She sighed heavily, kissed Lucy's head and hugged Josh tightly. This could only happen on her day off.

**~*Worlds Apart*~**

"Can't we have just _one_ day where something prehistoric stays in its _own_ timeline?" Ashlyn complained to Cutter. She hissed as the paramedic applied some sort of liquid to her shoulder wound, the sting was unimaginable and drew the hiss out from between the teenager's teeth. "That cat could have easily killed me, Lucy and Josh."

"Are you sure it was a Smilodon?" Cutter asked.

"Protruding teeth that looked like fangs; sharp claws, big paws, short tail," Ashlyn listed. "Cutter, I know what I saw."

Cutter sighed and nodded. "OK. Have you seen the other body? Did you find it?" he asked.

Ashlyn shook her head. "No. The other guy must have been attacked _after_ Josh, Lucy and I had made it out of the arena." She said.

"How did you get out of the arena?" Stephen asked.

"I'm quick on my feet," answered Ashlyn. "Plus I remember you saying, Professor, about how Smilodons were made for stalking rather than chasing. I allowed it to chase me, it gave Josh and Lucy enough time to get out, and like I said," she added to Stephen, "I'm fast on my feet."

Stephen nodded. He seemed impressed.

"Who else have you told?" Cutter asked.

"No one," said Ashlyn. "The park manager asked me if I had seen anything, I told him that the creature was gone before I even realized what was happening. He asked where I had got the shoulder wound from and I said that the creature had attacked me before running off. Josh and Lucy have been asking questions, but I'll make a story up later for them... it's my dad that i'm worried about the most. He's going to sue for sure."

Nick smirked. "Rest up, OK," he instructed. "You may have to go the hospital and get that wound checked out - We'll let you know if we find anything." He added quickly as Ashlyn started to protest. She didn't want to go to the hospital; she wanted to stay at the park and help find the creature. "Take care of yourself and your family first, Ashlyn, that's what's important right now."

Ashlyn huffed. "Fine," she said, slumping in her seat. "But the second you need help..."

"We'll call," Nick reassured her. "Now go."

Ashlyn sighed and stood up. She then allowed the paramedic to place her arm on the flat of her back and steer her away from the bench. The paramedic led her over to an ambulance; Lucy and Josh were waiting inside.

**~*Worlds Apart*~**

With Ashlyn on her way to the hospital, Kaylee joined her father beside the body bag of the dead paintballer.

"I've seen enough, Abby," Nick said. "Zip up the body."

Abby did as instructed and then lifted her radio to her lips. There was a puzzled look of confusion on her face.

"Claw marks everywhere," Nick said. "He's been ripped to shreds."

"If I was back at the zoo, I'd say it was a lion," said Abby. "See how the bones have been gnawed?"

"All right. Big cat, then." Cutter said looking up at Connor. The boy-genius had been pacing back and forth, trying to get some sort of detection that an anomaly was open somewhere near-by or at least recently. He was receiving nothing.

"No radio interference. No magnetic field. No sign of an anomaly." Said Connor, frantically. He was so sure that his Anomaly Detection Device was fully operational. Cutter looked unconvinced. "You know, I checked, I double checked, every chip and circuit board in that detector, its working I'm telling you. If there was an anomaly, it would've shown up."

"What if we're looking in the wrong place?" Kaylee suggested. "I mean, does it have to be an anomaly _every_ single time? I mean, couldn't the anomaly have opened before the detector went online and we missed it?"

"And what?" Stephen asked. "Someone found the creature and has been covering for its kills?"

Kaylee shrugged. "There's a first for everything, right?" she asked. "I mean, would it really be any stranger than what we've already seen?"

"Kayl," sighed Stephen, "this is a killing machine not some cuddly pet. The first thing someone's going to do if they see a Smilodon is run screaming."

"What if -?"

"No."

"But -?"

"No..."

"But -?"

"Kayl." Stephen warned.

"Just hear me out..."

"You're grasping at straws," said Stephen, shaking his head. "No one in their right mind would try to tame a Smilodon and keep it as a domestic present day pet."

Kaylee huffed. "I wish Ashlyn were here," she said, crossing her arms in a pout. "At least _she'd_ believe me!"

Nick rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Let's go talk to the Managing Director," he said.

**~*Worlds Apart*~**

Freedom Park was an award-winning amusement complex, nestled among a hundred arches of woodland outside London. It housed a massive water park, adventure sports throughout a vast area of forest and dozens of roller coasters, dodgem cars, Ferris wheels and other theme-park rides.

The amusement park's manager, Peter Campbell, was a man who loved his job. Except for today. A creature had just killed a player in the forest paintball field and chased another while she protected her younger brother and sister.

All Campbell knew about the incident was that it looked like an attack from some sort of big cat.

Still Campbell was a professional. He wasn't the kind of person to hide away from his public, and today wasn't going to be any different. Cutter, Jenny and Kaylee found him handing out fun packs and stickers to customers as he walked exuberantly through Sideshow Alley.

He wasn't happy to see them.

"Are you insane? This is peak season!" he hissed once Cutter had outlined a plan to close down the park until the Smilodon could be found. "Do you have any idea how much money we're talking about?"

Cutter glowered at him.

"Hi! I'm Peter!" Campbell suddenly shouted, jogging away from them and slamming a sticker on to the back of an unsuspecting child. "Hope you're having a great holiday at Freedom Park! Keep smiling!"

"A big cat just mauled one of your guests to death," said Cutter, "and severely wounded another."

"Are you sure? Did you see it?"

"No, not yet," said Nick. "But the victim that was severely wounded did. She is certain -"

"Could she be hallucinating?" Campbell asked. "You know kids these days..."

"Look, you're gonna have to evacuate this place," said Nick.

"Peter, he's right," agreed the Park Manager, Valerie Irwin. She was a slender attractive girl, who looked to be the same age as Abby. She was wearing the same garish Freedom Park uniform as Campbell.

Her boss growled at her.

"If I want your opinion I'll ask for it!" he spat, tripping over himself to corner another group of visitors. "Hi! I'm Peter! Keep smiling!" he turned back to Cutter. "What if I close the park and nothing happens? It'll cost us millions in compensation."

"It's going to cost you millions when the father of the girl that was attacked sue's you for negligence," said Kaylee. "James Lester is sure to sue when he finds out that his daughter was almost mauled to death by a big cat. Not to mention Mrs. Lester," Kaylee added. "Lovely woman... but fiercely protective. If you do ever have the chance of meeting her, I suggest you watch your back."

"He makes a good point," said Jenny.

"What?" Kaylee and Nick asked.

"We don't want to create unnecessary panic," Jenny purred reassuringly, avoiding eye contact with Cutter. "Suppose we close the paintballing area as a precaution and leave everything else open? How does that sound?"

Kaylee scoffed at Jenny's compromise. A prehistoric Smilodon was on the loose and she wanted to keep the park open? How could they guarantee containment in one small area of forest? What was she thinking? But before anyone could respond, Jenny and Campbell were shaking hands.

"I can live with that," said Campbell, plastering a sticker across the forehead of a passing grandmother. "Keep smiling!" he said, turning to Jenny grimly. "And if you say the words 'big cats' out loud again, I'll be the one doing the suing."

Fuming, Cutter followed Jenny as she walked briskly away through the park. He wanted an explanation. Kaylee, on the other hand, was in no rush to be around the squabbling pair and hurried off to find Stephen.

**~*Worlds Apart*~**

"They fight like an old married couple," said Kaylee as she followed Stephen through the undergrowth. "I thought Dad argued with Mum bad... but it's nothing compared to the way he fights with Jenny."

"And that's saying something," said Stephen,

Kaylee smiled and nodded.

Suddenly Stephen stopped and knelt down.

"What? Did you find anything?" Kaylee asked. She knelt beside Stephen and inspected the ground; a paw print was outlined in the muddy path. "Do you want me to call -?"

"Cutter."

Kaylee rolled her eyes.

Stephen smiled at her.

Above them, a rope bridge with a thin, wooden plank for a walkway swung in the breeze. It was strung between two trees as part of the aerial assault course of the adventure sports playground.

"_Stephen_."

"I've picked up a trail near. About a mile west of the paintballing area, near the main gate."

"_Alright. We'll meet you there._"

Screams of laugher reached Kaylee's senses. Looking up she saw cyclists coming towards her and Stephen, quickly she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out of the way of the holidaymakers. "What happens if the creature attacks again?" she asked him.

"Then we'll make sure that it fails," said Stephen.

"How?"

"Don't worry, Kayl," said Stephen, squeezing her shoulder. "No harm will come to you. Smilodons are slow runners, remember?"

"A snail could out run me!" Kaylee muttered.

Stephen chuckled and, with one arm still around her, he led her off further down the trail.

**~*Worlds Apart*~**

After at least half an hour of more searching, Cutter contacted Stephen and Kaylee again.

"_Stephen, did you see anything?"_ he asked.

"Fresh tracks. I think it's double backed on us."

"_What, you mean it's headed back towards the park?_"

"Looks that way." Stephen confirmed.

Kaylee's eyes were wide as she looked to Stephen. "Oh no," she muttered. "We have to warn them!"

No sooner had the words left her mouth, Connor's frantic voice shouted, loud and clear, over the radio.

"_CUTTER?_"

"_Connor?_" Cutter asked.

"_There's a creature here. I'm going after it!"_

Kaylee and Stephen exchanged looks, turned around and headed back towards the park. They had to get there before Connor did something stupid, like got himself - or worse someone _else_ - killed.

**~*Worlds Apart*~**

"And he wonders why he's not allowed a firearm."

Kaylee perked up at the sound of the familiar voice. She spun around and grinned, throwing her arms around Ashlyn and hugging her tightly. "Not that i'm not happy to see you," she said, "what are you doing here?"

"I can't stay at home knowing there's an animal out there somewhere," said Ashlyn, "besides I got to see this thing up close; I know how its mind works. I can help."

"You're supposed to be resting," said Nick.

"I'm fine," said Ashlyn. "I've had worse injuries."

"What about Josh and Lucy?" Kaylee asked.

"Akosua has them," Ashlyn explained. "She's a nanny that my mother hired for when I was a baby. She stayed on after I grew up and agreed to take care of Josh and Lucy; she thinks I am on my way back to my University dorm room; I haven't exactly told her that I've quit."

"What kind of name is Akosua?" Connor asked, hoping he had pronounced the name properly.

"It's a Ghanaian name," Ashlyn answered. "It is traditional in Ghana to name their children after the day of the week they were born and the order they were born. Akosua was born on a Sunday."

Kaylee nodded. "Do you have any English people in your home?" she asked.

"Aside from my father?" Ashlyn asked, shaking her head. "Nope."

"Josh and Lucy?"

"Born and bred in England," Ashlyn nodded. "Speak German and Spanish respectively."

Kaylee pouted. "You have an awesome family," she complained. "I want your family."

Ashlyn giggled. "You have an awesome family too," she complimented. "You got to travel a lot as a child. The only place I have been to is Japan, and that was for training."

"Here," said Cutter, handing over two sets of goggles to his daughter and student.

"What are these?" Kaylee asked.

"They're heat sensitive cameras," said Nick. "The creature knows this territory well. It's made a kill here. And I think it's gonna come back. Now most likely it's nocturnal, so it's senses are going to be sharper than ours. I shouldn't have to say this but be careful. Any questions?"

Connor raised his hand.

"What?"

"Can I have a gun?"

"Take a wild guess," said Cutter.

Connor scrunched up his face. "No?" he said.

"Good guess."

Ashlyn held up her hand.

"What?"

"Can _I_ have a gun?" she asked.

Cutter opened the gun case and motioned for her to take her pick. Ashlyn grinned, hurried forward and selected one of her favourite weapons. She loaded it with a tranq dart and turned to Kaylee. "Ready?"

"Oh, I'm with Stephen," said Kaylee.

Ashlyn shrugged, hissing slightly at the pain that exploded from her shoulder wound. "OK, so, who am I with?" she asked. "Please don't say 'Mr.-I-Shot-Tony-Tiger'" she said, pointing at Connor.

"You're with me," said Cutter.

"Awesome." Ashlyn nodded. "Guess you've got the tiger killer, Abs."

Abby pretended to sigh. "I guess he'll do," she teased.

Connor looked hurt, but Ashlyn and Kaylee giggled.

**~*Worlds Apart*~**

The sounds of twigs snapping put Ashlyn on alert.

She had fixed the night vision goggles to suit her eye-sight and was now leading the way through the undergrowth with her rifle in her hand.

"You and Kaylee got off to a good start," said Nick.

He had chosen to be teamed with Ashlyn for a reason, not only was he concerned about her shoulder wound but he also wanted to find out more about her, he knew quite a bit about her academically, she had been a student of his, but if what Helen had said back in the Forest of Dean had been true; then there was a chance that she was the older sister of his daughter.

"Yeah." Ashlyn nodded.

"You're protective of her, aren't you?"

Again Ashlyn nodded. "Yeah, but i'm an older sister," she shrugged. "I view Kaylee as I view Josh and Lucy."

"This is the event you were talking about the day we chased those Raptors," said Cutter. "When you said you were taking the day off to spend it with your brother."

"Yes," Ashlyn said. "But I owe him another day. This one kinda got ruined with the arrival of the Smilodon and the trip to the hospital, not how he wanted to spend his birthday. It's Lucy's birthday in a month, I said that we'd do something for her birthday and then I'd take them out for a joint celebration... just the three of us."

"You love them, then?"

"More than anything."

Nick nodded.

The two were silent for a while, before Ashlyn spoke.

"Professor."

"Nick."

"Huh?" Ashlyn frowned.

"Call me Nick," said Cutter.

"Oh." Ashlyn blinked. "Right. Nick... anyway, uh... I was wondering..." she hesitated. "What did Helen mean when she said that Kaylee wanted to stay with her sister? I mean, I thought Kaylee was an only child."

Nick nodded. "She is an only child," he confirmed.

"Then how could she choose to stay with her sister if she doesn't have one?"

"I don't know," said Nick, "maybe she views you as a sister?"

Ashlyn chewed her lower lip and cast a glance over her shoulder. "But even then," she said, "she wouldn't choose to stay in the present because of me. I would have understood if she had stayed for you -"

"Kaylee and I don't have a strong relationship," said Nick.

"Even so." Ashlyn shrugged. "You have a stronger connection to her than I do. You are her father, a blood relation. I am merely just a girl that she has met by chance. I mean, if it wasn't for the anomalies we would never have met in the first place."

Nick sighed. Ashlyn was insightful, he would give her that, but the point was she did not give off any inflictions that she was his daughter's sister. Maybe he would have to keep digging.

_**Or maybe you could just tell Kaylee the truth and your speculations.**_ He thought.

"Do you hear that?" Ashlyn asked, stopping short.

Cutter ground to a halt before walking into her. "Hear what?" he asked.

"A scream..."

**~*Worlds Apart*~**

Snap.

Kaylee jumped and pulled herself closer to Stephen. "What was that?" she squeaked, her eyes wide with terror as she looked around at the surrounding darkness. Her heat sensitive goggles showed no movement, just a dull navy and black forest that radiated nothing but coldness.

"Relax." Stephen whispered. "It's probably the others."

"Why do they have to make so much sound?"

"It is kind of difficult not to in a woodland area, Kayl," said Stephen.

Kaylee whimpered and hurried after her friend as he moved away from her. She didn't want to run the risk of running into the Smilodon alone, not only was she a crappy runner but her father refused to teach her how to use firearms and this left her unarmed when in the face of danger.

"Stick close." Stephen instructed.

"If I get any closer you may as well carry me," said Kaylee.

"Well, you're not exactly heavy." Stephen teased.

Twigs snapped and Kaylee spun around. Through the dark and dense forest the colours of orange and red reached her eyes; she gasped. "Stephen, there's someone out here," she said.

"What do you mean?" Stephen asked.

"I've got a change in colour."

Stephen frowned. "Speak English, Kayl!" he said, still searching for the Smilodon.

Kaylee rolled her eyes. "You suck!" she said. "There's a jeep over there!" she pointed in the direction of the hot spot.

"Follow me," said Stephen, leading her forward.

"Like I have anywhere else to go," muttered Kaylee.

They crept closer, each upturning their goggles and inspecting the jeep. The engine had been cut off, but it was still warm.

"Check for any identification," said Stephen, motioning to the driver's side.

Kaylee nodded and opened the door. She leaned inside, opened the glove compartment and pulled out an ID card. It was an employee from Freedom Park. "Valerie Irwin," she read out loud. "That's the assistant manager."

More twigs snapped and Stephen spun around, aiming his rifle.

Valerie stepped out from behind the trees, hands in the air. "It's Valerie," she said.

"I know who you are," said Stephen, pulling off his goggles with a sigh. "What are you doing out here?"

"My van," said Valerie. "The engine just cut out. I didn't know what to do."

"Where do you live?" Stephen asked.

"Not that far from here," said Valerie. "North side of the park."

Stephen nodded. "I'll take you home," he said, motioning for her to follow him. "C'mon Kayl, unless you want to stay out here."

"No thanks," said Kaylee, hurrying around the van and following Stephen and Valerie back towards the car park.

**~*Worlds Apart*~**

"When you catch this animal, what will you do to it?" Valerie asked as she sat in the passenger's seat of the SUV. Kaylee was curled up, asleep in the back, and Stephen kept checking on her every five minutes as they drove along the deserted stretch of path towards Valerie's home.

"I don't know." Stephen answered.

"Kill it, I suppose," Valerie sighed.

"Hope not," said Stephen.

"Tell me something," said Valerie. "Why the secrecy? No police, no press. Why is this such a special case?"

"I can't talk about it. I'm sorry, Valerie." Stephen apologized.

Valerie smiled. "Mystery man," she teased.

"That's me." Stephen nodded.

"That must be why she," Valerie pointed over her shoulder at Kaylee. "Likes you so much. Are you and her -?"

Stephen frowned. "Me and Kaylee?" he asked. Valerie nodded. "No, no! I mean, Kaylee's great and everything, but she's more along the lines of a little sister to me. I've been there for her for a long time... her whole life actually."

"So there's not romantic feelings there?"

"No," said Stephen. "Just protective ones."

"So the big brother, then?"

Stephen smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

"She's lucky," said Valerie. "To know the man behind the secrets."

Stephen sighed. "Look, Valerie, I'd love to tell you more," he said. "I mean, there are things happening. Things we're trying to keep under control."

"Things you've done, you mean?"

"I can't - I can't say any more."

Kaylee groaned and shifted in her sleep.

**~*Worlds Apart*~**

"OH, MY GOD!"

"What was that?" Connor asked. He and Abby had met up with Nick and Ashlyn in the dense forestry. They had tried contacting Kaylee and Stephen but neither of the other two were answering.

Ashlyn shook her head and turned in the direction that the scream had come from. "If I remember correctly," she said to her companions, "it came from the direction of the train tracks."

"Peter Campbell said he was going to catch a train," said Nick.

"That was hours ago," said Connor.

"He wouldn't have got a train back then," said Ashlyn. "When the park is at peak season the trains are taken off to accommodate people staying at the park. The only time he would get a train would be around this time."

"What if the creature was lying in wait?" Abby suggested. "Like most big cats a Smilodon would wait for prey to break off from the crowd, right?"

"Pick off the stragglers." Nick nodded.

Connor looked between the others. "What's the fastest way to the train station?" he asked. "If we head back to the car park we will be miles off, won't we?"

"The road leads from the car park," said Ashlyn, "around the outside of the park, including the train station, and then out onto a small estate at the North. The fastest way to the road from here is to cut through the forest." She pointed in the direction of the scream. "I can get there first if I run."

"Right," said Nick. "Take this..." he handed her his rifle. "I'll call Stephen and Kaylee again, tell them what's happening. Ashlyn -"

"Don't worry," said Ashlyn. "This time I _will_ be careful."

**~*Worlds Apart*~**

Ashlyn paced between the picnic benches as Cutter and Kaylee overlooked maps. It was the day after the death of Peter Campbell, the assistant manager of Freedom Park. He had died the previous evening after he had deboarded the train from Head Office; the Smilodon had been lying in wait for him and had attacked when Campbell had been alone.

The only person that had been a witness to the attack had been dealt with by Jenny Lewis, who was getting exceptionally good at her job. Pictures of the big cat had been retrieved from his camera, and the negatives had also been confiscated.

Now the ARC team were brainstorming ways of catching the creature without harming it. The anomaly had obviously closed or they would have found some signs of it by now, they had just about scoped the entire area, but there was nothing to be found.

Unfortunately, Ashlyn was completely sure that they wouldn't find an anomaly. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something... or someone... had found the creature before them and was protecting it; she had a sneaky suspicion on which the culprit was, but refused to voice her opinions until she was pretty damn sure.

"If we lay a second trap there," said Stephen, "we've got the whole area covered."

"OK. Take Connor and Ashlyn with you," said Cutter, looking up at Stephen.

"You've got it fixed," said Kaylee, breaking Ashlyn's concentration. The second teenager blinked and looked around, Valerie Irwin was making her way towards them from her van.

"What?" Valerie asked.

Kaylee frowned. "The van," she said.

"Oh, yeah, it seems to be OK now," Valerie nodded. "What are you doing here?"

Ashlyn sat on the edge of the table. "We're just working out where to lay traps," she said. Valerie looked scared. "No, don't worry; we'll leave the place looking as good as new. We're just trying to capture this animal before it can kill again."

"But surely you should be looking by the railway," said Valerie.

"No, it won't stay there," said Ashlyn.

"How can you be so sure?"

"For the same reason I know it won't enter the main park," said Ashlyn. "Too many people."

Valerie looked between the five of them, before turning toe and storming back towards her Van.

Ashlyn watched her go, as Stephen exchanged a look with Kaylee and hurried after her.

"Whoa. Whoa, Valerie. Valerie. What's wrong?" he asked, catching up with her before she could get into her car.

"This shouldn't be happening," said Valerie. "None of it."

Stephen frowned and looked back towards Cutter and the others.

Nick shook his head. "Let her go," he said. "She's been through quite a lot," he added as Stephen made his way back towards them.

"Maybe so." Ashlyn nodded. "But there is something about her that I can't quite put my finger on."

"Like what?" Kaylee asked, curious.

"Like she knows more than she is letting on." Ashlyn said. "I mean, she's the only person who has gone out of her way to know more about this case. Not even the press has tried getting involved, and that has nothing to do with Jenny's amazing PR skills, most people just take Jenny's stories for face value, but Valerie seems intent on finding out the whole truth and nothing _but_ the truth."

Kaylee looked towards her father, who shrugged.

"C'mon," said the Professor, "we've got a job to do."

Kaylee nodded.

Ashlyn, meanwhile, continued to watch as Valerie drove away. She knew that the assistant park manager was hiding something, and she wouldn't rest until she found out exactly what Valerie Irwin's problem was.

**~*Worlds Apart*~**

Taking Connor and Ashlyn with him, Stephen left the clearing and walked off into the surrounding woods, this left Abby, Cutter and Kaylee alone to dig one of the two traps. Abby jumped into a bright yellow digger and thundered towards the spot of earth that had to be dug up and immediately set to work.

As the machine burrowed a deep trench in the forest floor, Kaylee began collecting branches and leaves, while her father pulled chunks of fresh meet from a bag in his rucksack, placing them carefully on top of the foliage to attract the Smilodon. But as the arm of the digger pulled back a fresh mound of dirt, Kaylee's eyes widened.

"Dad!" she shouted.

"What is it?" Cutter asked.

Kaylee pointed the scene out to her father.

"_Stop!_" Cutter shouted urgently, waving his arms at Abby. "_Stop digging!_"

Abby turned the engine off curiously and got out. Cutter had already leapt down to the bottom of the pit, leaving Kaylee to turn away. Crouching down to see, Abby could already tell what had caused Kaylee to look away. Sticking out of the dirt was a human hand.

But before she could say anything, a deafening roar broke out from the forest behind them.

Gulping, Kaylee stepped backwards as Abby turned round, unable to believe what she was seeing. She'd dealt with plenty of big cats in the zoo, but nothing quite like this.

An adult sabre-tooth had sprung into the clearing, two massive eighteen-centimeter-long fangs protruding from the top of its mouth. Spotting its prey, the creature let out a furious snarl. Unlike the lions and tigers Abby was used to, this fearsome cat had a body more like that of a large bear, rather than a feline.

With its huge bulk and thick neck, it looked completely terrifying. And neither Abby nor Kaylee had any desire to become better acquainted.

**~*Worlds Apart*~**

Kaylee's mind had gone blank.

The Sabre-tooth growled at her; its paws snatching at the air in front of it.

Abby brushed past Kaylee, grabbing the teenager's hand and pulling her towards the digger, she hoped that the safety cage would be enough to protect them. But the Smilodon seemed to have other ideas.

As she climbed up into the safety cage, Kaylee turned around and, much to horror, she saw the Smilodon was angrily pacing around the edge of the pit, hungrily swiping at a trapped Cutter with its mighty claws.

"DAD!" Kaylee cried.

"No!" said Abby, catching the teenagers hand.

"We have to do something," Kaylee said.

Climbing into the cab and switching on the digger, Abby furiously gunned the engine. Her plan for distraction was a success - within seconds the sabre-tooth was hurling itself on to the cab of the vehicles, trying to smash its way through the glass windscreen.

Its powerful jaws were just centimeters from Kaylee's face.

Scrambling out of the pit, Cutter headed for the ladder leading up the tree to the rope bridge. Despite the chaos, for a moment he couldn't help trying to get a clear look at the Smilodon. Their kind had been extinct for over 10,000 years, and Cutter was now getting the chance to see one up close - even if it was a little bit _too_ up close.

Now, if only he could just lure it towards him...

Cutter didn't have to wait long.

Terrified, Abby switched the mechanisms on the safety cage of the digger so that the cab began to spin. Unable to hold on, the creature snarled fiercely as it was thrown off the vehicle, right underneath Cutter.

Without a moment to lose, the paleontologist ran along the swaying platform. Holding on tightly to a branch and pulling out his hunting knife, he began hacking at the anchor ropes.

Spotting the flurry of activity going on in the treetops above, the agile Smilodon quickly and easily scaled the tree trunk and stepped out on to the flimsy bridge. But as it maneuvered its considerable weight on top of the wooden plank, Cutter sliced through the final rope. Howling in protest, the massive creature sailed through the air and landed on all fours on the forest floor.

Abby and Kaylee exchanged relieved glances as the mighty sabre-tooth let out a defiant, raging roar before disappearing back into the woods.

**~*Worlds Apart*~**

Seconds later, Stephen, Connor and Ashlyn came rushing in from the opposite side of the clearing, drawn by the ruckus they'd heard as they searched the paintball area. They listened in alarm as Abby and Kaylee replayed the scene, before pointing out the gruesome find in the trap beside them.

Cutter and Stephen jumped in, loosening the dirt around the hand. It wasn't long before they'd uncovered the wounded remains of a young man.

"He was savaged," said Cutter.

Kaylee grimaced and turned away. Her hand covered her mouth as she felt bile rise in her throat.

"Virtually cut in half."

Kaylee gagged. "Ew. Nice, thanks for that, Dad," she said, trying to clear the mental image she received.

"How long do you think he's been here?" Abby asked.

"A few weeks," Cutter replied, taking a guess. He was surprised to see Connor's face brighten.

"If the body's been here that long the anomaly could have formed _before_ the detector came online!" the student suddenly whooped, delighted. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"One problem," said Ashlyn, unable to share Connor's joy. "The sabre-tooth may have killed the man. But it sure didn't dig a trench six feet deep and bury his body."

"Someone knows." Abby said, as the others nodded in agreement. "They've been protecting it."

"I've found a wallet," said Stephen, holding up a firm leather bound wallet.

Ashlyn took it from him and flipped it open. There, among a few notes and some credit cards, was a photograph. It was a picture of the man with young woman who was obviously his girlfriend. She was wearing a lurid Freedom Park uniform and slight features, Kaylee recognized her immediately.

"That's Valerie Irwin," she said.

Ashlyn nodded as she passed the wallet to Cutter. "I knew there was something about her that I didn't like."

Cutter run his hand through his hair. "We have to catch this creature." He said.

"What if we can't find it?" asked Kaylee.

"Valerie will know where it is," said Ashlyn. "I'll call Jenny and see if she can get Valerie's contact details from the front office."

She whipped out her phone and started dialing Jenny's number. Putting the device to her ear she walked away from the group as Cutter distributed orders to the rest of the team.

**~*Worlds Apart*~**

Cutter rang the doorbell of a small cottage nestled in a farmland, not far from Freedom Park. Valerie hadn't arrived at work today, which was a surprise to the team because she had been there when they had been setting up plans to capture the creature.

"Maybe she freaked when we said that we were trying to capture the Smilodon?" Ashlyn suggested as she waited, impatiently, behind her teacher. "What the hell does she think she is playing at? She must have known that this creature was dangerous? I mean, even has cubs they're vicious!"

"I don't think she is completely aware of the world around her," said Cutter, knocking again.

"I don't think she's home," said Ashlyn. She watched as Cutter wandered around to the side of the house, obviously intent on getting in his own way. She rolled her eyes and kneeled in front of the door, she took a hair clip and put it into the lock; she fiddled with it for a few minutes before a _click_ resonated from beyond the door.

Ashlyn smirked triumphantly at Nick.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"My boyfriend taught me," said Ashlyn.

"Your boyfriend?"

Ashlyn nodded. "Yeah. Jack Maitland." She smirked as Cutter's eyes widened, and she knew that he had picked up on the name.

Pushing open the door, Cutter led the way into the kitchen, setting his gun down on the table as he did so. Ashlyn passed behind him and looked out of the kitchen window; a picture on the sideboard by the far wall caught her eye and drew her forward. She picked it up and inspected the contents.

"Cutter," said Ashlyn, showing him the picture. It was the same picture as the one they had found in the dead guys wallet. Only this time, Valerie was cuddling what looked like a stocky young tiger cub and, even though its trademark fangs were yet to develop, both Ashlyn and Cutter knew it was the sabre-tooth as an infant.

Cutter sighed and pulled out his mobile, he urgently called Stephen's phone number and gave him Valerie's address the second the younger man had answered. During his conversation, Ashlyn's eyes widened as she turned towards the door, her hands raised in defense and Cutter frowned at her.

"Valerie." Ashlyn muttered.

Cutter turned to the door of the kitchen, surprised to find Valerie standing behind him. She must have arrived home when they had been inspecting her picture, crept into the kitchen and picked the gun up from the table and was now pointing it straight at them.

"You gave us a fright there," said Cutter, trying to calm the situation. At this moment in time Valerie was the dangerous one, not only did she have a full gun in her hand, but she also had prehistoric cat somewhere. "Valerie, what are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" Valerie repeated. "What about you? Don't tell me you're not responsible for all of this."

"What?"

"You people," said Valerie, tears pooling in her brown eyes. "With all your mysteries and secrets. I knew who you were from the first minute. You created him in some kind of horrible genetic experiment, didn't you? He escaped. And now you've come to take him back. Well, I won't let you."

"That's not how it is," said Cutter.

"Please don't lie to me," said Valerie. "I'm not stupid."

"That's debatable," muttered Ashlyn. "What are you going to do, Valerie? He's not a domestic kitten that you can tame. He's a wild animal that'll turn on you in a split second."

"That's where you're wrong," said Valerie, shaking her head. "He trusts me. As for what I'm going to do. I'm gonna take him somewhere safe and tell everyone what you've done."

"What are you gonna say?" Ashlyn asked. "That you buried your boyfriend after your pet killed him?"

"That was an accident," Valerie stuttered. "Dave got careless. He didn't know how to handle him."

"And you do?"

"Yes," said Valerie. "He's dependent on me. He needs me. I'm the closest thing to a mother he's ever had. I went into my garage one day and he was just somehow magically there. A tiny cub. Frightened, alone, half dead. I had to look after him."

"I can understand that." Cutter nodded. "And you've done very well, Valerie, but you have to give him up now."

"So you can torture him?" Valerie demanded. "But, of course, you don't call it that, do you? You call it research."

"No, no. That's not what's going on," said Cutter, shaking his head.

"Do you think I can't see how special he is?" Valerie cried. "How unusual? You created him and now you want to destroy him."

"I care about that animal as much as you do."

"That's why you're protecting her," said Valerie, pointing the gun at Ashlyn. "She's the one who said that he would be destroyed... that you would capture him and then destroy him! If you cared about him you wouldn't protect her!"

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. "That creature of yours nearly attacked my brother and sister," she snapped, "so excuse me for having a vendetta against him! But the point is your pet has outgrown his time, he doesn't belong here! You can't help him anymore. But we can."

"You don't care about him," said Valerie. "If you did, you'd tell the truth."

"We're telling you the truth." Ashlyn argued, growing impatient.

"You have trust us, Valerie," said Cutter. He took a step towards the Freedom Park employee. The three of them flinched as the rifle went off abruptly. A tranquillizer dart whizzed past Cutter's face and buried itself deep into the wall beside Ashlyn.

Valerie looked just as shocked as they did.

"I'm sorry," she stammered, moving around to the door leading to the remainder of the cottage. "It's too late. I didn't want any of this to happen, but I can't abandon him now. I'm sorry."

Without saying anymore, Valerie pulled on the handle and opened the door. Ashlyn's breath caught in her throat as she saw the sabre-tooth standing in the hallway. As Valerie led it into the living room, the creature seemed almost playful, flicking its tail from side to side and growling softly.

"He'll kill us all," said Cutter, unable to take his eyes off of the Smilodons deadly fangs.

"He'd _never_ hurt me," Valerie said confidently, stroking her pet's fur.

Closing the door behind her, Valerie left the room. Cutter put Ashlyn behind him as the gigantic cat came towards them. Now that its keeper had gone, it was no longer looking so playful.

**~*Worlds Apart*~**

Letting out a thunderous roar, the saber-toothed cat lunged for Cutter and Ashlyn as they ran back through the kitchen.

Grabbing a toaster off the counter, Ashlyn hurled it towards the now furious beast. But the creature just knocked it away with its enormous paw, as if shooting away a fly.

"Ashlyn, get back into the living room!" Cutter shouted.

Ashlyn nodded as edged around the table, still throwing whatever she could get her hands on - first the bread bin, then the electric kettle, then a pot and frying pan from the cooker top.

On the otherside of the room, Cutter had reached the cutlery drawer. He pulled it out and threw it at the Smilodon. The prehistoric cat snarled in confusion as Ashlyn saw her chance to escape.

Darting through to the hallway, Ashlyn headed for the front door. To her horror, it was locked.

"It's locked!" Ashlyn shouted, spinning around to see the Smilodon stalking towards her. Swinging around the doorway, Cutter pushed Ashlyn towards their only option of escape: the staircase.

Cutter could hear the monstrous creature padding up the flight of stairs as he pushed Ashlyn into a small bedroom. Slamming the door behind them, he desperately began trying to open the double-glazed windows. His heart sank as he realized they'd been deadlocked.

"What's she preparing for?" Ashlyn asked. "The end of the world? This isn't a home! It's a deathtrap!"

The door gave way as the two-hundred-kilogram cat burst into the room, howling as it easily sliced through the flimsy wooden doorway. Thinking on his feet, Cutter grabbed the duvet from Valerie's bed and threw it over the beast. It writhed in confusion, gnashing angrily at the material.

Ashlyn flew out of the room and swung around the corner into the bathroom. "This way, Professor," she shouted, jumping up onto the toilet seat and pushing open the small window above it. It was big enough for her to squeeze through, and the drop onto the garage roof wasn't a long one.

Pushing herself up onto the window sill, Ashlyn rolled through the gap and fell onto the garage roof. She looked up as Cutter appeared in the gap seconds later, and he half leapt, half fell out of the window, landing with a thud beside her.

"Jump!" Cutter said, grabbing Ashlyn's wrist and jumping from the room. Seconds later the whole side of the quivered as the saber-toothed cat crashed through, its massive body bringing down half of the upstairs wall with it.

The cat deftly landed on the grass just meters away from them, growling menacingly.

Racing over to a collection of tools propped up against a fence, Cutter picked up a garden fork and faced the prehistoric cat as it began to slowly pace towards him and his student. But as the creature flexed its large paw, it was distracted by shouting from the garden behind them.

"Don't hurt him!" Valerie shouted from the path. She quickly moved in between the scientist and the Smilodon.

"Valerie, stay away!" Cutter urged, watching with concern as the young woman took the sabre-tooth's large head in her hands. Her presence seemed to calm it. Valerie was patting it now, as it once again growled softly.

For a moment, Cutter wondered if it could really be more than a harmless kitten. But without warning, a primal urge seemed to overtake the cat as it let out a brutal roar and forcefully wrenched itself away from Valerie's caring embrace.

Valerie screamed as Ashlyn threw herself at the older woman, knocking her out of the way of the blood-thirsty carnivore.

The sabre-tooth snarled at the two women, as Ashlyn rolled to her feet. As it lunged, Cutter charged at the creature with the fork but, with little effort. The sabre-tooth smacked the garden tool out of his hands.

Backing away, Cutter could only watch on helplessly as the cat returned its attention to Valerie and Ashlyn. Both women had made it back to their feet, Ashlyn's arms were around a very shaken park manager, and they were backing away quietly from the growling cat.

As the cat started to move towards them, a gunshot rang out across the garden. Two darts sailed through the air and landed in the creature. Ashlyn looked over with relief to see Stephen standing in the gateway, lowering his rifle.

The Smilodon looked between its prey and Stephen with confusion as it swayed from side to side.

Seconds later, it collapsed on to the grass, knocked out cold.

**~*Worlds Apart*~**

Ashlyn shook her head as she walked away from Valerie, whom she had left in police custody, and returned to where Kaylee, Stephen, Connor and Abby were standing. Stephen was watching the park manager with a deep look of sympathy.

"This should never have happened." Stephen said. "We could've saved her."

"Saved her?" Ashlyn asked. "Saved her from what? The woman's gone crazy thinking that she can tame a prehistoric animal."

"She could have done it out of fear." Kaylee defended.

Ashlyn shrugged. "I doubt it," she said. "I mean, you didn't hear her back at the house. She was ready to kill me because I wanted to kill it. She sounded, and acted, like a stricken mum that was about to lose her only child."

"That sounds cruel." Connor said.

"Look, I'm not saying anything against parents having the right to scream over the loss of their kids." Ashlyn defended. "But this was a prehistoric killing machine. The sabre-tooth didn't want to be mollycoddled; Valerie should've realized that you can't suppress 65-million-years' worth of natural instinct."

"10,000." Connor corrected.

"What?" Ashlyn asked.

"The Smilodon went extinct 10,000 years ago." Connor answered. "During the last Ice Age. So it wasn't 65 million years' worth of natural instincts that Valerie was trying to suppress."

Ashlyn nodded. "Alright, whatever," she said. "Either way, Valerie lost control over that animal when it killed her boyfriend. She was just too blinded to see it. She should be lucky to be alive, her _pet_ attacked my brother and sister; I didn't have to save her."

Kaylee sighed and looked over Ashlyn's shoulder as her father joined them.

"Let's get back to the ARC." Cutter said, climbing into the SUV.

The others nodded and rounded the car, Kaylee making her way towards the second SUV as Ashlyn followed.

Pausing on the passenger's side, Ashlyn looked back to where Valerie was being escorted to the police car that was waiting for her, she was wrapped up in a grey blanket and she was still shaking from her terrifying escape from her once beloved pet.

"You can't tame history." Ashlyn muttered, as she climbed into the front seat. "But you can protect the future."

**~*Worlds Apart*~**

It was early evening by the time the team made it back to the Anomaly Research Centre. Cutter had ordered an immediate de-briefing on the Sabre-tooth incursion and wanted Connor to check on the Anomaly Detection Device, which was why, once everyone was safely back at Headquarters they made their way silently through the harshly lit hallways.

Ashlyn pushed unenthusiastically through the glass doors leading to the walkway above the main centre. She was still shaken by her two near-death experiences in the last two days and certainly wasn't looking forward to going ten rounds with Leek, thankfully or unthankfully (depending on which you looked at it), it wasn't Leek who was waiting for her in the Ops room.

"Dad?" Ashlyn asked her voice abnormally loud in the silence.

James Lester was standing in front of a large three-piece computer that Ashlyn could only guess was Connor's Anomaly Detection Device. He turned at the sound of her voice, and sighed as she made her way over to him.

"At least you're walking," he said.

"Yeah." Ashlyn nodded. "Uh, what - what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the Maldives."

"When Akosua called to say you had been attacked." Lester answered. "Evelyn wanted to come home. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, dad." Ashlyn sighed. "I'm sorry if I ruined any business agreements you were about to make."

James shook his head. "My children are more important," he whispered, leaning in to avoid anyone else overhearing. He had an image to keep up, but his children were important to him. "I feel the need to be filled in on what has happened in my absence."

"Oh, you know the usual." Ashlyn shrugged. "Creature incursion. Two dead bodies. An imprisoned woman who really needs be sectioned."

Kaylee blinked as she turned to Ashlyn. "I know you don't like her," she said. "But sectioned?"

"She needs help." Ashlyn said. "She'll try and convince the public that she really was raising a sabre-tooth and they'll think she has gone crazy. I doubt she'll get a lifetime sentence, even if she did kill her boyfriend, but she might get a lifetime sentence in a nuthouse."

"She was traumatized!"

"Doesn't mean anything." Ashlyn answered, shaking her head. "As far as the courts and jury are concerned she's making up the sabre-tooth story to cover-up murdering her boyfriend. I know it's not fair, Kaylee, but it is for the best."

Kaylee sighed. "You can be cold sometimes," she told her friend.

"Cold gets the job done." Ashlyn answered. "We're not here to make attachments to the creatures or the people who protect them. It is our jobs to monitor prehistoric activity on Earth. We're here to act like the _Men in Black_."

"Where is the creature now?" Lester asked.

Ashlyn shrugged. "It was left to Leek to transport it back," she told her father. "You'll have to ask him."

"Unfortunately, sir," said Leek, as he arrived behind Ashlyn. He was wearing his usual smug expression, and had been chatting amicably with Jenny. "The creature died while being transported back to the ARC. A heart attack, probably induced by shock."

"Heart attack?" Ashlyn asked, looking suspicious. "It was a perfectly healthy animal."

"Perhaps Abby overestimated the tranquillizer dosage." Leek suggested, his ever-permanent smirk giving nothing away.

Ashlyn glowered at him. "Don't you dare," she warned her voice low and dangerous. "Abby is a trained zoologist. She knew exactly what she was doing."

"It was out of its time," Jenny said gently, trying to diffuse the situation. "Maybe it just couldn't cope with the modern world."

"In the end, isn't it all for the best?" added Leek airily. "After all, what does one do with a bad tempered sabre-tooth?"

"I want to do my own post-mortem." Cutter demanded, trying to keep his temper. But Leek just smiled, arrogantly.

"I'm afraid it's been destroyed," he replied, ignoring the astonished looks from Cutter, Kaylee and Ashlyn. "We have to be aware of the risk of disease. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll be heading home, sir," he nodded at Lester.

Lester watched the scene, feeling half confused as his daughter felt. He hadn't been present for the last 48 hours and therefore had no idea of what had gone on in general, all he could really go on was the fact that there had been an incursion that had left two families without members and a traumatized girl in a prison cell.

Without waiting for an answer, Leek picked up his dark suit jacket and left the room.

Ashlyn watched him angrily, clearly put out. "I'm going home," she said to her father. "I want to check on Josh and Lucy, plus Mum will want to see me. Does she know more about this incident or should I lie about what attacked us?"

"I intend to attempt to explain everything when I get home." Lester answered. After the close call with the sabre-tooth attack on his children, he knew that keeping the secret of the ARC away from his family was going to do more harm than good if he tried to hide it from them any longer.

"So telling her that a prehistoric cat from 10,000 years ago attacked us, isn't gonna be a problem?" Ashlyn asked.

Lester narrowed his eyes. "Try and be more subtle, Ashlyn," he scolded.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Ashlyn nodded, mockingly saluting her father. "I'll see you at home. Do you want a ride home?" she added, turning to Kaylee.

Kaylee glanced at her father; she had a sneaky suspicion that he was going to be here late again tonight. "Yes, please," she nodded, following Ashlyn from the Main Ops room. "Goodnight, dad." She called on her way out.

But it seemed Cutter didn't hear her.

**~*Worlds Apart*~**

Unknown to Cutter, Jenny, Lester or even Kaylee, Ashlyn had no intentions of going home anytime soon.

"Um, correct me if I am wrong," said Kaylee, as she looked out of the window at the passing streets of London. "But don't you live in the heart of the city?"

"I have to check something out first." Ashlyn answered.

"Like what?"

"Leek was acting shifty back at the ARC."

"He's been acting shifty since we moved to the Anomaly Research Centre." Kaylee pointed out.

Ashlyn nodded as she continued to follow Leeks silver SUV down the bypass. She watched as he took a left turning into a deserted car park. As not to draw attention to herself, Ashlyn drove past the opening and turned left at the bottom of the car park; rolling into one of the many empty spaces, Ashlyn killed the engine and turned to Kaylee.

"What's he doing here?" Kaylee wondered.

"Better question: Who's that?" Ashlyn asked, nodding at an approaching car. It was a dark blue Beetle. The owner of the car killed the engine and got out, she had perfectly styled hair and was dressed to impress.

Kaylee wrinkled her nose. "You don't think she has a date with him, do you?" she asked.

"She's too perfect to be with someone like Leek." Ashlyn answered. "I wish I knew what they were saying," she muttered, strumming her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel.

"Do you recognize her?" Kaylee asked, as, after a few minutes, the woman got out of Leek's car and made her way back to her own. She was stuffing something into her purse as she opened the driver's door of her Beetle and climbed inside.

Ashlyn shook her head. "No, why? Should I?" she asked.

"I dunno." Kaylee frowned. "She looks familiar... I just can't place where I might have seen her before."

"Don't worry about it." Ashlyn said, as the woman pulled out of the parking lot, closely followed by Leek.

"Should we follow him now?" Kaylee asked.

Ashlyn looked thoughtful, but before she could answer her mobile started ringing. Hawthorne Heights: This is Who We Are sounded loudly from the glove compartment. Reaching across Kaylee, Ashlyn held up the phone and checked the LCD screen.

"The ARC - Ashlyn."

"_Ashlyn, we've got another one."_ Cutter said over the line. "_Can you pick up Kaylee? I've tried calling but she's not answering._"

Ashlyn sighed and glanced at Kaylee. "Yeah," she answered. "I'll swing by and pick her up now. Text me the coordinates." She hung up and tossed her phone into the back seat. "We've got another anomaly," she answered Kaylee's confused look.

"Why didn't you tell my dad that I was with you?" Kaylee asked.

"I don't want him to know about this." Ashlyn answered. "Or anyone else for that matter. At least not until we know who that woman is, or what Leek is up too, you think you can do that?"

"Lie to my dad and Stephen?" Kaylee asked.

Ashlyn nodded.

"I'm not sure. They've always been able to tell when I'm lying about something." Kaylee answered. "It's like a sixth sense."

"If they ever ask where've you been or who you've been with," said Ashlyn. "Just tell them it was me."

"And if they don't believe me?"

"Have them call me." Ashlyn answered. "Look, you don't have to help me. But if you want too... I've got your back."

Kaylee looked hesitant.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, May 12, 2013 at 01:46am**


End file.
